The return of the black hedgehog
by maxcell
Summary: After the battle agianst the biolizard Rouge tries to live a normal life. But meets up with the dark hedgehog we all know and love. Chapter 23 up! Don't forget to review!
1. Prologue

The rivalry : Shadow's survival  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! That should cover that part lol.  
  
  
  
Intro: The defeat of the final hazard has turned out not to be Shadow's ascend to the other side. After the battle everyone went back to there normal lives. Sonic is still his same old self. Tails is still working on making the perfect combat machine. Amy still goes shopping regularly. Knuckles is still protecting the master emerald with his life and Dr. Robotnik has begun working on a new plan for world domination. Everyone's life is the same……..except for a familiar female bat who is trying to come out of her life as a thief.  
  
Her name is (like you already didn't know) Rouge. She has changed somewhat. Her crush on knuckles has vanished. And she lives alone in station square. She decided to take knuckles advice and live a normal life. But she is about to find out that that is impossible………..  
  
  
  
It was another rainy day and rouge was walking down the sidewalk with her hands in her jacket pockets. She stared down at the sidewalk with her fur dripping wet. She sighed and looked up at the night sky without even thinking about were she was going. Her life changed a lot every sense the ARK incident. Except for one thing….. she was still alone. Like she had always been. She shivered from the cold of the rain and tried to keep warm by folding her wings over herself. And she started thinking about the one hedgehog that plagued her mind ever since the end of the ark incident…..Shadow. They only spent a little time with each other but that was enough for her to miss him horribly. It seemed that every time she blinked she saw his handsome face. She tried to stop thinking about him many times before but it was no use. " I think I'm going crazy." She thought out loud.  
  
It has only been two weeks since she saw Shadow fall through the atmosphere, but it seemed like years. She walked up the front stairs to the apartment building in which she lived and entered the main hall and got on the elevator and went up to the 5th floor. She had no idea if Shadow survived or not, but she was sure that he was dead. And the more she thought about the image of shadow burning up in the atmosphere the more she wanted to cry. She got off the elevator and walked down the hallway. She stopped at a door marked B4 took her door key out of her pocket and unlocked her front door and entered. She turned on the light reveling her furniture. It was all pink an black that's the colors that her apartment mainly consisted of. She took off her wet leather jacket and put it on the rack sitting next to her door. She took off her boots and set them next to the door. She headed toward the bathroom. She entered and shut the door behind her. She turned on the bath water and set the temperature. When the tub was full she removed her clothing and slowly moved in the tub. She sank in the water so that you could only see her head above the bubbles and then she saw that image of shadow again. That made her emotions give way……She sat in the tub and broke down crying. "Oh Shadow.." she said trying to hold herself together.  
  
Later that night she stepped out on her balcony with her black robe on and watched the moon light shine over the ocean. That reminded her of shadow. In fact the color black reminded her of Shadow. The dark reminded her of shadow. The night sky reminded her of Shadow. Every time she saw a mobian with red eyes it reminded her of Shadow. She could not stop thinking about him. She looked down at the sandy beach trying to rid her mind of him. And that is when it all begun. She saw a dark figure that appeared to be a mobian limping across the beach. And without thinking she leaped from her 5 story high balcony and landed on her feet and approached the familiar looking figure. And what she saw changed the current events in her life greatly. "Sh…..SHADOW!?" she yelled in surprise. It was Shadow he was badly injured. He gripped his arm which looked to be broken in 3 places. His face was cut up and had stains of dried blood on it. His back was badly burned from his fall through the atmosphere. Rouge would have broke into tears if she did not see how bad he was injured. But tears did roll down her cheeks. She was trying desperately to keep herself from breaking down. Shadow finally spoke. "ra……rou……Rouge.." After that shadow collapsed right in front of her and she rushed to his side and knelled next to him.  
  
To Be Continued………..  
  
Well hoped you liked the first chapter. And if you want me to update this story all you have to do is review. 


	2. The return of te black hedghog part 2: R...

The return of the black hedgehog part 2: Reunited.  
  
  
  
Shadow slowly opened his eyes. When he awoke he looked strait up at the ceiling. He had no clue on were he was or why he was there. He tried to stand up but he was in to much pain and to tired. He slowly turned his head and looked out a large window. Out the window he saw a wonderful view of Station Square. It was dawn and he was trying to remember what happened the night before. He looked down at his body and to his shock he was heavily bandaged. He thought to himself "Who the hell would try to help ME?" He heard the door open to his right and heard a very familiar voice. "Oh, your finally awake." Rouge said shutting the door behind her. She was holding a bottle of witch hazel and had a bowl and a wet towel. "If you knew how worried I was that you would not wake up you'd be flattered." Rouge said knelling next to the bed. She dipped the towel in the bowl of hot water and whipped Shadow's face with it. Shadow didn't say a word he just sat back and let her put the witch hazel on his bruises. He looked in her big blue eyes and just watched her as she put more witch hazel on his wounds. "How long have you been like this?" She asked still whipping him. Shadow was quiet he did not respond. "Well you don't have to speak if you don't want to." She said looking in shadows eyes. "Because knowing your alive is enough for me." She said. And shadow finally spoke. "Wh….Why…..Why did you help me?" he finally said. "Would you rather me left you out there to die?" She said with a bit of laughter. "So are you going to answer MY question?" she said still staring in his eyes. "I don't know……I…counted nearly 11 days." He said painfully. That answer made rouge want to cry. She imagined him wandering aimlessly like that for that long. "Were you looking for help?" she said now sounding more sad. "No." he said slowly. "Why not!?" she said in surprise. " I wasn't going to ask help from anyone." He said slowly. "That's the kind of pride I'd expect from you, Shadow the hedgehog." She said whipping his face again "How did you survive? Chaos control?" she asked "Yeah." He answered. And then rouge remembered G.U.N and she knew if word got out that shadow was alive they would come looking for him. "I'll be right back." she said. She went into her living room and picked up her laptop of the table. She hacked into the gun mainframe and she found their current main project. "The capture of the ultimate life form." She said looking at her laptop. "Their still after him…..those bastards." Rouge thought to herself. Rouge shut down her computer and started toward her bedroom.  
  
When she got there Shadow was sitting up in bed. Shadow noticed that rouge had worried look in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He said slowly. " G.U.N…………Their still….hunting you." Rouge finally managed to say. Shadow's eyes widened with surprise and that expression was soon replaced by a angry expression. "WHAT!! SHIT!!," he shouted and he tried to get out of bed but the pain from his injuries were to intense. "Shadow no! you need to rest!" Rouge shouted running over to the side of the bed. Shadow was enraged but he kept his cool so he could speak with rouge. "I…can't….stay here. It'll put you in danger if I stay here." Shadow said gasping for air. "Don't think about it now. Just rest." Rouge advised Shadow. Shadow nodded his head and continued to lay in bed. Rouge put her hand on Shadow's shoulder and put her head on his. And Shadow fell asleep, but even after that Rouge still had her head on his.  
  
She felt herself begin to cry again, but this time is was not because she was not mourning. This time she was crying because Shadow was alive. And for the first time in her life… she didn't feel alone.  
  
Later that day rouge sat in her living room and watched tv. The sun was setting and it started to rain again. Rouge crossed her legs put her arms on the back of the couch and looked up at the ceiling. "What I wouldn't do for a cigarette." She thought out loud. "Your to good looking and agile to smoke." Said the deep voice that came from her right. Rouge turned her head to see Shadow standing there. Still bandaged up and putting on his gloves. "So there's no need for you to start that shit." Shadow said looking at his hands and adjusting his gloves. "I smoke, but only when I'm stressed. And by the way that the fuck are you doing out of bed." She said with a questioning tone of voice. "Sorry rouge but if I had to stay in bed any longer I would have gone crazy." He answered while staring out the window. "But you have eight broken bones Shadow." She said in a kind of duh tone. "I'll be fine I've been in worse shape before." He said still looking out the window. "Oh, really. I bet you can't even jump without hurting yourself." Rouge replied. That last comment struck a nerve in Shadow's mind. And in a flash he flipped across the room and landed right in front of were rouge was sitting. Rouge was so surprised by it that she didn't know what was going on until he grabbed her by hand pulled her off that couch putt his arms around her and held her close. "Oh really?" he asked with a smile. Rouge started blushing and her heart was racing. "Um…..please…let me go." She said with a smile and she began blushing even harder. "Oh…c'mon Rouge. I know your enjoying this. You're blushing."  
  
Shadow said looking deep into her eyes. Rouge put her hands on her cheeks and realized that she was blushing. And then she pulled away from him. "What gives?" Shadow said with question. Rouge did not respond. She just stared at the floor. Shadow smiled. "Oh, I see." Shadow said putting his hands behind his head. "You still have a thing for Knuckles." Shadow said still smiling. "No! It was just a simple crush thats all! Nothing more!" she yelled. "You were enjoying that little hug admit it." Shadow said looking down at her. "And what makes you think that?" Rouge replied. "Because…..I was enjoying it." Shadow answered. Rouge's face turned as red as a tomato after Shadows last comment. "Well I guess I'll take a bath." Shadow said turning around and walking toward the bathroom. He turned his head and looked at her. "Care to join me?" He said in his usual tone of voice. Rouge wanted to say yes so bad but she remained quiet. Shadow just laughed and went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!!" rouge thought to herself. Rouge flopped down on the couch. Rouge knew what was going to happen between them. But she wouldn't attempt to stop it……….she didn't want to stop it.  
  
  
  
To be continued……………. 


	3. SPARRING!?

The return of the black hedgehog part 3 : SPARRING!?  
  
  
  
The next morning Rouge sat up in bed and looked out her window. She yawned a couple times and went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She had on some pj's that looked like they had been out grown years ago. (They were skin tight clearly reveling her stomach and figure) They were purple and had little pink hearts on them. "If Shadow saw me in this he'd howl like a wolf." She thought. But she was sure he was asleep. "Why I'm I so damn shy around him?" She thought to herself again. "Oh,…..Wait ..Let me think maybe its because your in love with him." She Thought again. She walked into her living room and to her shock Shadow was in her kitchen eating a bag of chips. But he didn't seem that he noticed her. She started backing into the hallway again. But it was to late Shadow had already noticed her. "I see you over there Rouge, If I'm going to stay here there is no use in trying to avoid me." he said still eating "Damnit!" Rouge said under her breath. "Very nice pj's." he added. Rouge blushed like she always does when Shadow hits on her like that. "Yeah, I'm glad you noticed." Rouge said in a kind of angry tone. "Shadow…..were are your bandages?" Rouge said in a very questioning tone. "Oh those? I got rid of them." He said remembering what he did with them. "AND WHY!" she said yelling in such a way it would make a grown man scared. "They got ichy , so I got rid of them." He said stuffing about 3 chips in his mouth. Rouge sighed and walked across her living room and picked up her tv remote. Shadow watched her every move. "What the hell are you staring at?" Rouge asked. "You in those pj's." Shadow said with a smile. This time rouge held herself back from blushing and sat on the couch and turned on the tv. "Wait a sec….. Shadow how much have you eaten?" Rouge asked. Shadow stopped what he was doing in fear of answering Rouge's question. Shadow didn't speak he just sat there. "Well?" Rouge said demanding an answer. "Uh….um." After that shadow opened Rouges refrigerator showing what was in side. Rouge couldn't see very well from were she was sitting so she got up and walked over to Shadow. And to Rouges surprise the only thing that was in the refrigerator was a walnut and a half eaten stick of butter. Rouge closed her eyes and showed her teeth and one of her cheeks started twitching. "Uh….Rouge…you ok?" Shadow said smiling nervously. Shadow backed toward the living room knowing that Rouge was about to explode with rage. And she did. She looked over at Shadow. "YOU DUMB FUCK!!" she yelled and began chasing shadow around the living room. Shadow didn't try to calm her down he just ran for dear life. "Rouge…try…..to understand…I haven't eaten in nearly 2 weeks!" Shadow said running as fast as he can. Rouge finally got tired and stopped running after him. She started flapping her wings trying to get her breath back.  
  
"Shadow!" she said in a tense voice. Then she simply just walked up to him and kicked him Really hard in his shin." Shadow let out a loud yell from the pain to his already fractured leg. "You should have kept your damn bandages on." Rouge said stepping out of the living room. "I said I was sorry. I'll buy you some more food later!" shadow yelled after here. "You don't have any money!" Rouge yelled back. Shadow got up and followed her. "I don't want to talk now Shadow." Rouge Said trying to keep calm.  
  
"Look I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself." Shadow said in a kind of begging for forgiveness tone. "You did help your self. You helped your self to all my fucking food!" Rouge said sounding really pissed off. Rouge shut herself in her room. "Well I guess she's angry." Shadow thought smiling. "Hey, Rouge?" shadow said from outside the door. "What the hell do you want!?" Rouge said still angry. "how big is this buildings roof?" shadow asked. "It big enough to have a party on now go away!" Rouge shouted from inside her room. "Ok, thanks." Shadow said walking away.  
  
  
  
About 30 minutes later Rouge finally came out of her room dressed in her normal attire. "I can't stay mad at him forever." She thought looking around for him. "Now were the hell could he be?" Rouge said checking in the living room. She saw that his gloves were on the table and she knew there was now way he would leave without them. Then she remembered him asking about the roof. "What could he be doing up there?" she asked herself. She left the apartment and took the stairs all the way up to the roof. She opened the door and peered out on the rooftop. And there she saw Shadow Training himself. Tt was impressive to watch him. After all he is just as good a fighter as sonic. He didn't notice her yet. Rouge slowly shut the door behind her and watched him kick and punch at the air. She looked to her right to see the ocean glistening in the sunlight. "So you finally decided to forgive me?" Shadow said after he saw her behind him. "I'm going to be honest with you Shadow. I did come out hear to forgive you." She said with the sun shining on her eyes. "God she's beautiful." Shadow thought to himself. He turned and continued sparring. "That's It. I'm not going to hide it anymore." She thought still watching him. Shadow turned looked at her. "You want to spar with me?" He asked. "why not?" she said going into a fighting pose. "Wow. You know, you're the first person to accept a spar with me after seeing how I fight." Shadow said going into a fighting pose of his own. And in the blink of an eye he was right in front of her. He swung a fist and the spar was on. Rouge skillfully dodged his fist and kicked at his head. Shadow blocked it. And in a flash he was knelt down next to her. He spun around and tripped her. Rouge fell hard on her back and when she finally got her sight together she saw shadows foot coming down fast toward her face. She turned her head and braced herself for the blow. But shadow stopped his foot right before it was about to hit the side of her head. Shadow stepped back and offered his hand to help her up. She accepted and grabbed it and got back to her feet. "That was to easy." Shadow teased. "You only got to attack once." He teased more. "I was only testing you." she said with a smile. That turned out to be a fact when shadow felt her boot jab him in the stomach. He fell backward but was quickly back on his feet. Rouge attempted a round house kick to his head but she missed. Shadow Started kicking very fast at rouges body but she was able to dodge all of them. After that she started to lose her balance and shadow saw a chance to win when she began to stumble backward and he kicked at her one more time at her to get her to fall. He failed and rouge regained her balance by doing series of back flips. Shadow chased after her. And she finally stopped flipping. Shadow jabbed at her face. Rouge narrowly escaped the blow and took to the air. "Hey god damnit! That ain't fair." Shadow yelled up at the flying rouge. Rouge just looked down at him flapped her wings fast to go even higher. "Get your ass back down here so I can beat you!" Shadow said pissed of. "The only way is to pull me down there!" she yelled back with a smile.  
  
"Ok Then!" shadow yelled one last time. And then he leaped in the air. Rouge was amazed by high he jumped. Shadow grabbed her by the foot and hung on to her. "Hey let go!" rouge shouted struggling to break free of shadows grip. Rouge kicked him in the face and she watched him plummet back down to the rooftop. Shadow landed on his feet and whipped the blood from his mouth and rouge flew even higher. "Damn! I cant jump that high!" Shadow thought out loud. "Give up?" rouge shouted back down at him. " HELL NO!" Shadow shouted back. Shadow began looking around for a place to bounce from and catch her. He saw the water tower sitting in the corner of the roof and ran for it. He jumped at it and kicked off it with all his might. That sprung him at an altitude even higher than Rouges. And he flew toward her ready to attack her in mid air. "Your ass is mine now!" He said flying toward her at high speed. "Shadow no!" She shouted when she saw him fly toward her. "OOOOHHHH SHIIIIIT!" He yelled when he realized that he put to much power in his jump. The two mobians collided torso to torso in mid air. The impact sent Rouge falling back to the rooftop and shadow shortly followed.  
  
Rouge fell hard dead on her back with her legs wide open. And shadow fell right on top of her. And that did it Rouge could not hold herself back anymore. Her heart was racing and she was breathing hard. "Uh….sorry." Shadow said in a painful tone. And then he noticed the position they were laying in. The two looked in each others eyes and Rouge Smiled. "Well That was….." Before Shadow could finish his sentence Rouge grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled his head toward hers and their lips met.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued……..  
  
Maxcell: Well that was a good chapter wasn't Shadow?  
  
Shadow: Oh hell ya!  
  
Maxcell: I knew you'd like it.  
  
Shadow: Can you have me and rouge have sex? Pleeease?  
  
Maxcell: Maybe I will and maybe I won't.  
  
Sonic: I'm I going to be in this story?  
  
Maxcell: Maybe. Maybe not  
  
Shadow: Are going to be any battles or anything like that  
  
Maxcell: Maaaaaaaybe.  
  
Sonic: Will I get to have sex with rouge?  
  
(shadow looks at sonic)  
  
Sonic: ………..What?  
  
Maxcell: I'm not answering any questions you'll just have wait for me to update the fic.  
  
Sonic: Aw man.  
  
Shadow: Were you serious about having sex with rouge? 


	4. L.O.V.E.

L.O.V.E.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was five o'clock in the morning and Shadow and Rouge were sitting close on the couch. Shadow had his arm around her and she just learned her head on his shoulder. None of the lights were on nor was the T.V.. The two just sat there quietly with there eyes closed. "Does he really love me? Or does he see me as some stupid toy." Rouge thought to herself. All the men she's been with mainly wanted her for passion nothing more. She's never been with anyone that actually cared about her. But Shadow was special to her. If he turned out to be like all the others she would never love again.  
  
Love for a woman was new to Shadow. He had never Known true love. Puppy love yes but never TRUE love. He moved close to her and put his arm around her hips and kissed her on the forehead. Rouge knew that she loved him, but did he love her? Rouge wanted to know she wanted to know if he actually loved her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Shadow?" she said with question. "Yeah?" he replied. "Ever since you and Sonic defeated the Biolizard I thought about you. She said in a quiet tone of voice. Shadow opened his eyes and listened. "I wanted to believe you were still alive but there was no proof that you were." She said looking up in his eyes. I cried myself to sleep every night. I tried to move on but I couldn't." She paused for about two seconds. "Not without you." She finally said. "You told me you just wandered here out of the blue with no thought about were you were headed." Rouge said in her usual soft voice. "But I don't buy it. I think you came here on purpose." Rouge said closing her eyes again. "I did come here on purpose." Shadow said in reply to what Rouge just said. Rouge opened her eyes again and looked at him. "I wanted to see you one last time." Shadow said holding Rouge even closer. "You were sure I was dead and I was sure I was going to die." Said Shadow. "Oh Shadow…" Rouge said lifting her head. "You're only the second person I cared about Rouge. The first was Maria." Shadow said looking deeper into her eyes. "But she was my first friend……you're my first love." Shadow said still looking in Rouges eyes. Rouge sat her head back on Shadow's shoulder. "Do you really love me Shadow?" She said closing her eyes again. "Please say yes because……I love you." Rouge said quietly. "I'd love you even if you didn't love me." Shadow said putting his hand on the back of her head. "Is it that true?" Rouge said moving closer to him. "I've had my share of heartbreaks in my lifetime Shadow. If I had my heart broken one more time I'd go crazy." She said with a bit of concern in her voice. "Then you don't have to worry about going crazy" Shadow said with a smile. He put his forehead on Rouges and they shared a soft kiss. They kissed again. And they kissed a third time only this time it was a long slow passionate kiss. Shadow began kissing her on her neck and she let out slow moans of delight. She moved up on his lap and they kissed a couple more times. Then Shadow started moving down toward her chest kissing her as he went. Rouge was enjoying every second of this. She showed it in her smile. They tongue kissed one last time and when they parted lips again Rouge spoke. "Shadow, make love to me." She said with her eyes half open. They kissed one last time and slowly moved into a laying position with there lips still together.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued………  
  
Sonic: Maxcell, That was a short ass chapter.  
  
Shadow: (with him arms in the air) SCORE!!!  
  
Maxcell: Well Shadow seemed to like it.  
  
Sonic: That's because he finally got some.  
  
Shadow: I've got one question maxcell. WHY DID YOU LEAVE OFF RIGHT WHEN WHY WERE ABOUT T DO IT!!!!!!  
  
Maxcell: Because this ain't no damn lemon I'm writing. Maybe I'll write one later. Why the hell would you want me tell everyone how it went? Its your time not theirs.  
  
Shadow: SO! If you won't tell people how it then went I will! Ok first I took of her ….  
  
(Maxcell kicks Shadow across the room)  
  
Shadow: AAHH!  
  
Sonic: You guys are seriously fucked up.  
  
Maxcell: (to all you readers out there) I know that was a short and kind of boring chapter. But try to understand that it's the most I could come up with on such short notice. And just to build up your excitement I'll tell you the title for the next chapter.  
  
  
  
Next chapter: G.U.N. retaliation 


	5. G.U.N retaliation part 1 of 2

G.U.N. retaliation part 1 of 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Rouge awoke at 9 o'clock. She turned her head and saw shadow asleep next to her. She sat up on the couch and used the sheet they used to cover her bear chest. "This is all to peaceful." She thought as she got off the couch. She put her Cloths back on. Just as she slipped her tube top back on she heard Shadow speak to her. "Good morning." He said in his usual cold emotionless voice. Rouge looked at him and smiled. "You look like you enjoyed yourself last night." Rouge said with a smile. "Yeah I did. Your a lot wetter than I thought you'd be." Shadow said winking at her. Rouge smiled and leaned over to him and kissed him on the lips. Rouge walked toward the bathroom. Shadow sat up and looked out the window and saw that it was raining again. "Damn how often does it rain around here?" Shadow said coming to his feet. He put on his shoes and walked toward the kitchen. He started to open the refrigerator but stopped. "Oh yeah I forgot." He thought moving his hand away from the frige. Rouge walked up behind him and pinched his ass. "Yow!" Shadow shouted rubbing his butt in pain. "You still owe me a two weeks supply of food." Rouge said pointing at his face. "I said I'll buy more food for you. You don't have to remind me about it." Shadow said with anger in his voice. "Whatever." She said walking toward the living room again. Shadow leaned on the wall and put his hands behind his head.  
  
The sun arose over the ocean side area of the mystic ruins. And Sonic was sitting on the porch of Tails' workshop looking out over the ocean. He smiled when he saw a group of dolphins swimming playfully. He just sat back and felt the wind blow against his face. Like Shadow, Sonic became more skilled than before after the battle with biolizard. But he was still evenly matched with his rival. "I wonder what happened to Rouge?" He thought out loud. "I know what happened to her, but I was asked to keep it a secret." Said the very familiar voice behind him. Sonic turned to see Tails eating an apple and looking out onto the ocean. Tails tossed Sonic an apple and Sonic snagged it out the air. "Shadow's alive." Sonic said taking a bite out of the apple.  
  
"Yeah right, that bastard's dead." Tails said sitting next to Sonic. "No….He's alive…I can feel it.." Sonic said still looking out on ocean. "Whatever you say bro." Tails said taking a bite out of apple. Sonic knew that Shadow was still alive. He felt his presence. That made him angry, Because he knew that he would meet with his rival again. It was only a matter of time…  
  
  
  
"Hey Rouge?" shouted Shadow from the living room to Rouge (who is in the bedroom.). "What is it?" She shouted back. "Do you have a extra jacket?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah in the closet" She shouted again. "Ok thanks." Shadow said opening the closet door. "Damn." He said when he saw the wide selection of leather trench coats in Rouges closet. He put on a long black one and Left the apartment.  
  
He walked up the stairs to the rooftop and stepped out into the rain. "Now lets see how fast I've gotten." He said removing his shoes so he wouldn't be able to use the jets on them. He perked himself into a started running position. "Ready……GO!" he said as he struck off at a speed that only Sonic could match. He leaped to the next roof top and continued to run. He stopped and turned and backtracked to the roof were he started from. He landed and came to a immediate stop. His predictions were true. Using Chaos control so much gave him more abilities. The only thing he didn't like about it is that knew he was as fast as Sonic. And now when it came to their bodies they were exactly the same in looks power and now speed. The thought of being an exact physical version of sonic made him sick. He picked up one of his shoes and looked at one of the jets on the bottom. "Maybe these will still come in handy." He said putting them back on his wet feet. He ran toward the edge of the roof and did a perfect backflip off the side and landed in the alley next on the left side of the building and walked down it. He put his hands in the pockets of his jacket and started to think. " I wonder what that asshole is doing anyway." He thought out loud. He passed about 10 Mobian men who were smoking cigarettes. Shadow simply ignored them and passed by.  
  
A short raccoon who was with them pulled out a communication device and spoke in it. "This is team the head of team beta speaking we found him." He said. "Good job team beta we'll send reinforcements." Said the voice that came from the com. "Roger that. Over and out." The raccoon said turning off the com. He signaled for his teammates to follow him and they followed Shadow down the alley. Shadow knew someone was following him. But he just continued to walk. He came to a stop turned and counted 10 mobains. "This shouldn't be to hard." He thought to himself as he broke into a run. The 10 Mobains gave chase. Shadow ran at a normal speed so they could keep up. He made a left and purposely ran into a dead in. He turned and confronted his pursuers. And all ten of them stopped in front of Shadow. "I really don't like dealing with muggers. So I suggest you get out of here while you can all still walk." She said giving advice to the Mobain males. "We finally found you Sonic the hedgehog." The raccoon said to Shadow.  
  
Shadows eyes got wide and a great rage came over him. "What the fuck did you just call me!?" Shadow shouted at the raccoon (who had no idea what he and his men just got themselves into). Tell us were we can find a chaos emerald or we'll beat it out of you. Shadow clinched his fist. "So you think I'm Sonic huh? I don't think you boys know what a true beatin' is. Shadow said popping his knuckles. "Don't be crazy you cant beat all of us!" Shouted the wolf in the back of the group. And then Shadow leaped into the air stuck his foot out and landed hard on the wolf that just spoke thus breaking his neck and killing him. Shadow then grabbed the next mobian by the neck and snapped it like a wishbone. The next came swinging at Shadow. But Shadow dodged the blows with ease and Shadow gave him a kick to the side of the head that caused blood to spew out like a fountain. Shadow then turned and kicked 6 of them with a single blow breaking all their necks. There was only one left and that was the smart mouth ass raccoon. The raccoon was stunned after he saw Shadow kill all his men in an instant and without even breaking a sweat. He reached in his jacket and pulled out a large Desert Eagle magnum. But before he could even take aim Shadow had slugged him in the face and took the large silver gun from him. Shadow put the raccoon in a head lock. "WHO SENT YOU!? TALK! NOW!" Shadow yelled in rage of the raccoon calling him by his rivals' name. "O…..k!" The raccoon managed to say with blood pouring from his mouth. Shadow threw him against the wall as hard as he could. And he kept him pined by his head. "They sent me" the raccoon said painfully. "WHO DAMNIT!?" Shadow said punching him hard right in the center of the face. The raccoon wailed out in pain before answering. The raccoon stopped screaming in pain and spoke. "Guh…..G.U.N. The raccoon managed to say. "I was really sent here to kill…a female bat…..named….named.." "Rouge?" Shadow answered for him. "Yeah" The raccoon said whipping blood from his nose and mouth. Shadow released the raccoon and stepped back. "What do you know about her!?" Shadow yelled at him. "Nothing I promise! She just sounds like some skank to me." The raccoon said with a bit of laughter in his voice. "Oh really!?" Shadow said now even more angry. Shadow Lunged at him and hit him in the jaw so hard that the raccoon spun around and fell. Shadow put his foot on the raccoon's head. "I've got one last question and I'll set you free. Why did you call me SONIC!? Shadow wailed. "I'm sorry I got your names mixed up that's all!" said the raccoon with a lot of panic in his voice. "Thank you. Now I'm going to keep my end of the bargain." Shadow began putting all his weight down on the raccoons head. "Wait! You said that…" Shadow spoke interrupting the raccoon. "I'd set you free? That's exactly what I'm doing." Shadow pressed down on the raccoons head even harder. The raccoon let out one last scream before his head was caved in by Shadows' foot. Shadow picked up the raccoons gun and held it in a aiming position. "This could come in handy" he said putting it into his jacket pocket. Suddenly he remembered that rouge was still back at the apartment……..alone. "SHIT!" he said as he raced full speed down the alley back to Rouges' apartment.  
  
To Be Continued………  
  
Sonic: I'm finally in the story! Now do I still get to have sex with Rouge?  
  
Shadow and Maxcell: NO!!  
  
Sonic: damn…….  
  
Shadow: That chapter kicked serious ass.  
  
Maxcell: Damn strait. Now SHUT UP!  
  
Shadow:……………..  
  
Sonic: Can I at least get a hug from her.  
  
Maxcell: no.  
  
Tails: ello.  
  
All except tails: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (this is a high pitched girly scream)  
  
Maxcell: Your not supposed to be back here! Go away!  
  
Tails: um……no.  
  
Maxcell:………….OOOOOOKAY! I'll try to have the next chapter up be Monday.  
  
Tails: Will I get to have sex with Rouge?  
  
All except tails: NO!!! 


	6. G.U.N retaliation part 2 of 2

G.U.N. retaliation: part 2 of 2.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rouge had just got out of the shower when she heard her phone rang. She exited the bathroom with a towel on and went to pick up the phone. She picked it up. "Hello." She said in the usual phone greeting. "Rouge! You're still alive! Good!." Said the very familiar female voice . "Amy!?' Rouge asked with a bit of surprise. "Rouge you have got to leave Station Square and fast!" Amy shouted. "What for?" rouge asked. "Its G.U.N. those crazy bastards are still hunting Shadow. And they think he's with you. "Amy don't tell a soul, He is with me." Rouge told her friend. "WHAT!?…how?" Amy said with surprise. "Oh, Fuck it. Rouge listen a group of them are probably on their way to your place right now. GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" she snapped concerned about Rouges safety. "Don't worry about me Amy. I can take care of myself." Rouge said trying to calm Amy down. "But still you need a place to hide. Go to the ocean side area of the mystic ruins and you'll find Tails' workshop. I'll rendezvous with you there." Amy informed Rouge. "Oh shit….Sonic wouldn't happen to be staying there with Tails' would he?" Rouge asked. "Yeah he is. Why? Aren't him and Shadow friends now? Amy asked. "I don't know. Shadow seems to feel the same way about Sonic that he did when they first met. They might fight a little but we don't have a choice." Rouge said drying herself off. "We don't have time to waste. Get your ass out of the city alive! you hear me?" Amy said with a tone of urge. "Yeah." Rouge said hanging up the phone. She stood quietly for about 5 seconds and finally spoke. "DAMNIT!!" she shouted as she turned and ran toward her bedroom.  
  
  
  
About 30 seconds later Shadow barged in the front door gasping for air. "ROUGE!" he shouted as he as he scanned the apartment for her. "Shadow? Is that you?" Rouge said coming out of the bedroom now fully dressed. "Come on! We've got to leave. NOW!" Shadow shouted grabbing Rouge by the wrist. "Wait! Let me get my laptop." Rouge said going back into her room. Shadow looked out the window down at the street making sure no G.U.N. type vehicles pulled up outside. "Rouge! Hurry up!" he said looking away from the window. "I can't find it!" she snapped back. Shadow looked out the window and to his shock about five G.U.N. vehicles had already pulled up outside. Shadow took the desert eagle he picked up about 2 minutes ago out of his jacket and pulled the head of it back thus taking off the safety lock. "Found it!" Rouge said stumbling out of her room holding a laptop case around her shoulder. "Get on my back. NOW!" Shadow said turning around so she could hop on. Rouge hopped on Shadows back and instantly Shadow struck into high speed out into the hallway of the apartment building and headed toward the emergency exit. He saw little flashes of M16s being fired at him. But he was moving to fast for him to be hit by any of the bullets. He kicked open the emergency door and moved skillfully down the fire escape moving around the G.U.N. agents that were on their way up. All the G.U.N. agents saw was a black blur speed by them. Shadow was now in the alley next to the building still running at full speed. Rouge felt as is she was about to pass out . "Shadow I can't …take this speed anymore!" Rouge shouted at the top of her lungs. Shadow heard her and came to a halt. The 6 G.U.N. agents that were on the fire escape opened fire when they saw shadow come into focus. Shadow flipped behind a dumpster with Rouge still on his back. He sat Rouge down to let her get her bearings strait. Rouge Breathed heavily trying to over come her dizziness. Shadow aimed over the dumpster with the heavy gun and returned fire. He managed to hit 3 of them before he had to duck behind the dumpster again. "Are you ok!?" He shouted to Rouge who was just now recovering. "How……did..you…" Shadow answered her question before she could even finish it. "From using Chaos control so much." He said. "Damnit!" Shadow said loading another clip into the magnum. He wouldn't even be using a gun if Rouge wasn't here with him. He took off his trench coat and sat it aside. "Rouge listen I've got an idea. Can you still fight?" He asked her. "Sure I can!" she said with a smile. "Then listen I'm going to draw their gunfire long enough for you to escape. Take to the air and get the hell out of here! Its me their after not you." He said as he started to move out into were the bullets can hit him. But before he could Rouge grabbed him by the arm. "NO!" she shouted. "Listen Rouge if anything were to happen to you because of me I don't know what I'd do!" He snapped back. "NO! I'm going to stay by your side Shadow the hedgehog and there's not a damn thing you can do about it!" Shadow looked at her with surprise. "I love you and there's no way I'm going to let you fight trough this alone! I'll fight with you no matter what you say!" Rouge shouted with tears coming down from her eyes. Shadow began to think that he couldn't protect anyone if his life depended on it. He remembered that day 50 years ago when he failed to protect Maria. He didn't want that to happen to Rouge. It seemed like the only difference between now and that day is that Rouge could defend herself……Maria couldn't . Without thinking twice or telling Rouge about his new plan Shadow struck out in full speed toward the G.U.N. agents. And in less than 5 second he had knocked all their guns out of their hands. "ROUGE!" he shouted to his lover. Rouge had noticed that the gunshots had stopped and she had looked out to see what happened. After she realized Shadows' plan she ran up to one of the G.U.N. agents and delivered a hard kick to his stomach. Sending him flying back into the side of a building. Shadow and Rouge ran among the men attacking them as they went. And after 10 seconds they stopped. All the G.U.N. Agents stood for 2 seconds and then they all collapsed on the ground dead. Rouge was gasping for air. She had never moved that fast in her life. She looked over at Shadow and to her surprise he was fine. He wasn't gasping for air or even sweating. He just stood there as if nothing happened. He looked down on her and smiled. Then she realized that Shadow could have easily taken down those men if he was alone. She was the only reason why it took so long to defeat them. But she didn't care. The only reason why Shadow wasted so much time on killing those men is because he feared for her safety. That made her feel warm inside and she ran up to him and hugged him. They stood holding each other for about 2 second and then Shadow pulled away from her and said "Lets get moving. G.U.N. isn't going to give up that easily." He said as he kissed her forehead. She nodded her head and hopped on his back again. Then without speaking the two speeded off into the night.  
  
To Be Continued………  
  
  
  
Sonic: That was a very touching mini series Max.  
  
Tails: Yeah way to go Maxcell!  
  
Maxcell: Hey, SHUT UP!  
  
(Maxcell punches tails knocking him down)  
  
Sonic: Hey lay off him Maxcell!  
  
Maxcell: Hey Shut up you hypocrite! Your just mad cause you don't get to hit him!  
  
Sonic: Well…….I would if you let me.  
  
Maxcell: Be my guest. I don't care!  
  
Sonic: ALRIGHT!  
  
Tails: NO!!  
  
(sonic punches tails knocking him down)  
  
Sonic: GOD THAT FELT GOOD!!  
  
Shadow: Can I have a go?  
  
Sonic: Only if you let me have a go at Rouge.  
  
Shadow: Um……………….no.  
  
Maxcell: Sure Shadow knock yourself out!  
  
Tails: YOU GUYS ARE……  
  
(Shadow punches tails before he could finish)  
  
Amy: That was mean shadow!  
  
All except Amy: Eeeeeeeeeeeeheeeeeeeeeeeee. (the infamous girly scream!)  
  
Maxcell: Is everyone just finding my secret place now!?  
  
Amy: Hey motha fucka! How come I'm not in this story?!  
  
Maxcell:……..you are in the story.  
  
Amy: I am?  
  
Maxcell: You were in this chapter.  
  
Amy:………..  
  
Maxcell: Dumbass. 


	7. No secrets can be kept from me!

No secrets can be kept from me  
  
  
  
Shadow was now running along the shore line outside of Station Square with Rouge still on his back. He wasn't running his fastest in fear that Rouge would not be able to take the speed. He knew were he was headed….and he knew his rival would be waiting there for him. But it didn't matter to him. As long as Rouge was safe it was fine with him. Shadow looked out onto the ocean. The full moon was bright and big in the sky it shone its light down on the ocean lighting it up just as the sun would. "It's beautiful. Don't you think so Rouge?" Shadow said turning his head to speak to her. Shadow got no response for Rouge was asleep. But she was still holding on to him like she was awake. Shadow smiled and came to a halt. He had been running for about two hours now and he and Rouge hadn't spoken the whole time. He went over to a wall of rocks and sat rouge down under it he sat next to her and put his head on hers. Shadow knew that she cared about him a lot but she loved him a lot more than he could ever imagine. He decided to stay awake and watch over her as she slept. And then he thought about Sonic. He had fought side by side with him but that was only because he had no choice. He looked forward to another battle with Sonic. Maybe they could finally settle an old score. And Shadow knew that Sonic knew he was headed right for him. Shadow had decided to take the long route to the mystic ruins. Because that would be the way that G.U.N. would least expect him to go. At first he felt kind of bad because he had dragged Rouge into all this, this was his problem not hers. But the way he felt about that changed when they fought the G.U.N. agents back in Station Square. That's when Shadow realized that Rouge didn't mind going through all this with him. She cared about him that much. Shadow stayed up all night watching the moon move across the sky.  
  
Tails walked around his workshop talking on the phone. Sonic sat outside and watched the sun rise like he always does. "So he is still alive." Tails said quietly Sonic so wouldn't hear him. "That's what she said." Amy said on the other end of the phone. "Damn, Sonic is going to sooo pissed when they get here." said Tails. "I still can't believe he's still alive." Amy said in a quiet voice. "Were are you?" tails asked Amy. "On the train. I'll be there in about 30 minutes." Amy said in her usual tone. Tails turned around and looked at sonic sitting on the porch. "Good I need you to get here before Shadow and Rouge do." Tails informed Amy. "Why?" Amy asked. "I need someone to help me keep the chaos low." Tails said with a little laughter. Amy chuckled a little and said. "Alright then, bye." Amy said in a farewell tone. "See you in 30." Tails said before he hung up the phone. Tails looked on the porch again and Sonic was still sitting there in the same position only now he had a little tension on his face. Tails walked out next to his young mentor and spoke. "What's wrong?" tails asked with his arms crossed over his chest. "You know what's wrong tails." Sonic said still looking out in the distance. "No I don't Sonic." Tails said cocking his eyebrow. Sonic sighed and said. "Shadow is on his way here and so is Rouge. You know that just as well as I do so there's no use hiding it from me." Sonic said without turning his head to face tails. Tails' eyes got wide and he looked at Sonic like he had a problem. "How…did..you know?" Tails said with surprise. "I can sense him. He isn't to excited about coming here." Sonic said turning to face his partner. "Ok, now that you know will you do me a favor?" tails asked. "Yeah what is it." Sonic said un enthusiastically. "Will you at least TRY to get along with him?" Tails said looking angry. "Yeah , Whatever." Sonic said walking by tails. " Ok, if your not going to get along with him for me will you do it for Rouge?" tails said looking at Sonics' back. Sonic turned and looks at Tails directly in the Eyes. "Yeah….sure…" sonic said walking away. Tails sighed and looked at the ground. "I better go find my aspirin." Tails said as he followed Sonic in the work shop.  
  
To Be Continued…………  
  
Maxcell: were is everybody. AND WHY IS ROUGE IN HERE WITH ME ALONE!  
  
Rouge: (in a erotic voice) I asked to have a moment alone with you.  
  
Maxcell: (sweating) um….well we just did Gotta go!  
  
(before maxcell Could leave the room rouge grabs him by the arm)  
  
Rouge: I meant a LONG moment alone lets say……5 hours.  
  
Maxcell: Um……….yuk. Aren't you Shadows' girlfriend?  
  
Rouge: Yeah But I REALLY want you.  
  
(rouge moves closer to maxcell)  
  
Maxcell: I think I'll pass on that.  
  
Rouge:(moves closer to maxcell) C'mon I know you want me as much as I want you.  
  
Maxcell: If that were true you wouldn't want me!  
  
(Rouge hugs maxcell tightly)  
  
Rouge: I can't help it your good looks have me hypnotized!  
  
Maxcell: HELP!  
  
(hours later)  
  
Maxcell:(hanging in the ceiling corner of the room) BACK OFF FUZZY!  
  
Rouge: Baby, come down I won't bite. well….maybe a little.  
  
Maxcell: Get away from me you slut! HEEEEEELLLLP!  
  
(shadow walks in)  
  
Shadow:(laughing) Ok, Rouge that's enough.  
  
Rouge: Hehehehehehe.  
  
Maxcell: Did I miss something?  
  
Shadow: Me and Rouge have been doing a little thing when she goes in a room alone with someone and tries to come to them. If it works I run in and kick their ass. So far you've been the only one to pass.  
  
Maxcell: Even Amy?  
  
Shadow: Yup.  
  
Maxcell: That's disgusting.  
  
Rouge: well anyway I was only kidding……..I think.  
  
Maxcell: (now holding a baseball bat with an insane look on his face) Now I've got a game for you two! It's called BEAT THE SNOT SHIT OUT OF SHADOW AND ROUGE! Tm  
  
Rouge: EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! *runs away*  
  
Shadow: Oh shit! *runs behind rouge*  
  
Maxcell: *runs after both of them*  
  
(The next chapter is coming soon) 


	8. The warrior reunion/memories

The Warrior reunion/memories  
  
  
  
It was a snowy day and the city was blanketed in white. And on a rooftop a Family of bats where enjoying the weather. The daughter of the family was running playing and her mother and father along with her baby brother watched her. The young bat stopped and looked over at her father with a smile. "Daddy, will it snow again?" said the bat girl who appeared to be about four or five. "Sure it will sweetheart. Just wish for it." Said the bat male sitting in a patio chair. "Will anything I wish for come true mommy?" the young girl asked. "If you believe it will than it will Rouge." her mother answered. Rouge walked over to her mother and looked at her infant brother. "I wish that Spear will grow big and strong." Rouge said in an innocent voice. "Will Spear grow big and strong now that I wished for it mommy?" rouge asked her mother. "Sure he will Rouge." Her mother said putting her hand on Rouges' head. Rouge stirred a little as she awoke to see that Shadow was sitting next to her with his arm around her. "What were you dreaming about?" Shadow asked looking into sky. Rouge sighed and put her head back on his shoulder. "Just another useless memory." She said closing her eyes again. "Useless?" Shadow said looking at Rouge. Shadow smiled and looked back into the sky. "No memories are useless." He said still looking into the sky. "Mine are." Rouge said also looking into the sky. "Memories are never useless no matter who you are. Because memories are all you have left of your past. Trust me I would know." Shadow said standing up and walking off. "If you say so." Rouge said Standing up to follow him.  
  
Amy stepped off the train and looked around at the familiar Mystic Ruin landscape. She walked swaying her hips as he did. Holding her purse and wearing oval shaped sunglasses she walked down the stairs. All the Mobian men that were around her stared at her hard as she walked by. And some human men were staring at her as well. Some even had their mouths wide open. She noticed that all the men were staring at her and used her finger to lower her sunglasses down her face a little. "God I hate coming here." She whispered under her breath. She raised her sunglasses back up so that they lined up with her eyes and continued to walk. When she stepped off the wooden platform that lead to the train track the wind immediately started blowing in her hair. That made all the men gawk at her even harder. "I think I'll humor them a bit." Amy said whispering. Amy turned and looked at all the men who were staring at her and blew a kiss at them. All their eyes got wide when they saw her do that. "Men are such morons." Amy said walking in the direction of Tails' workshop. Tails was sitting on the porch waiting for her looking down at his shoes. He felt her presence and looked at to see her walking toward him. "Damn." Tails thought out loud when he saw how great she looked. If Tails were just five years older he would hit on her every chance he got. That made Tails think. "I wonder why Sonic avoids her so much?" but then he remembered "Oh yeah, Sally……" he thought as he remembered. "Hey Tails!" Amy shouted in her usual annoying voice. "Hey Amy." Tails replied. "Are they here yet?" Amy asked removing her sunglasses. "Naw, I hope their ok." Tails said looking at his once childhood friend. "Where's spike head?" Amy asked referring to Sonic. "In the hanger doing some shit." Tails said with a kind of bored tone of voice. Amy smiled and walked inside. Tails just sat back and put his hands behind his head and begin to reminisce about his younger days. The days he spent in the only home he ever knew……..Knothole. He remembered when he was little how all the other orphans in knothole used to make fun of him for having 2 tails. He remembered how who Sally was only 8 years old at the time used to yell at them for making fun of him. He remembered the day that changed his life forever…..the day that Sonic came to Knothole. From that day on Tails looked up to Sonic like the big brother he never knew. He remembered the day that Sonic told him how to use his Tails to fly. He remembered the day Sonic gave him his obvious nickname. He remembered how Sonic used to come back alone from his missions half dead, And how Sally used to take care of him after. He remembered all the friends he and Sonic left behind. He remembered the battle that the freedom fighters fought against the Chaotix over the Acornian sword. He remembered the first time he harnessed the power of the chaos emeralds and became Turbo Tails. Last he remembered the time Sonic announced that he would be leaving knothole to make sure that eggman didn't cause trouble else were and he would be taking Tails with him. That was 5 years ago. Tails was 9 years old when that happened and Sonic was 14. Now tails is 14 and Sonic had just turned 19. Tails left with Sonic because he wanted to a great warrior like his mentor. He got his wish. Tails could now kick the living shit out of almost anyone who crossed him. But he wanted to be just as good as Sonic. He vowed that if he didn't match Sonic in fighting skills he would SURPASS Sonic in fighting skills. Right now that seemed like that would never happen, Tails hoped that one day people would look at him as being Sonics' partner not his sidekick.  
  
Sonic was in the hanger working on his plane, the Tornado 1. He had just washed it now he was checking the engine to see if there were any problems that needed to be fixed. He had the front left hood open checking the inside while standing on a little ladder. Amy slowly snuck her way in the hanger and tiptoed over to Sonics' ladder. She leaned against the plane and spoke slowly in an erotic voice. "Hey baby." She said with her eyes half open. Sonic was startled by her voice and quickly lifted his head to see who spoke like that to him. While he was raising his head he hit his head hard on the hood. He clinched the back of his head in pain as he lost his balance on the ladder and fell off. He hit the floor hard half conscious. Amy roared with laughter after she witnessed Sonic display his very amusing fall to her. "A….Amy!? What the hell are you doing here!" Sonic yelled coming to his feet. Amy couldn't speak. She was laughing to hard. Sonic just stared at her and went back to work. "You came out here to meet them. Didn't you?" Sonic said looking into the engine of his plane. Amy had just stopped laughing in time to answer his question. "Meet who?" she said blushing. "You know who." He said still working. "You mean Shadow and Rouge." She said with a smile. She expected Sonic to be shocked from her last comment but he just kept on working like nothing happened. "Yup." He said still working. Amy's eyes got wide when she realized that he already knew they were coming. " How….did you know?" Amy asked with wide eyes. "I have my ways Amy." Sonic said in his normal tone of voice. Amy just sighed and looked up at him. Then she smiled and spoke. "So what do you want do while I'm here Sonic?" she asked in an a erotic voice. "I don't know. Maybe drink some cappuccino." He said still working on the plane. Amy frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Damnit Sonic! Why are you so damn denial!" She yelled. Sonic stopped working after her last comment but he was still looking into the engine. "I know you care about me! So why the hell won't you admit it!?" Amy yelled with rage. Sonic just sat there and listened. "Five years! Five fucking years and you still think Sally is waiting for you!?" she yelled. Sonics eyes got wide when he heard her say that. "I wouldn't waste MY time waiting for you if I were her." She said closing her eyes. "You wanna know why I left knothole Sonic!? To be near you! That's why I left with you and Tails!" she said still shouting. Sonic looked at her with rage in his eyes. "I'm not interested in you! Not even in the slightest bit!" Sonic shouted looking at her hard. "Yeah right! You might say that but you and I both know the truth!" Amy said storming out of the hanger. She turned and looked at him. "Why do you deny the truth Sonic!" she said with anger on her face as she turned and kept walking. "Bitch!" Sonic yelled after her. "Oh, how did you know!?" Amy yelled back as she walked away. Sonic just sighed. "I don't know why I'm so denial myself sometimes Amy." He said under his breath as he continued to work on the Tornado 1. He felt somebody staring at him from the doorway but he didn't know who. He looked up and to his shock tails was standing in the doorway with a big toothy grin on his face. "Damn! He didn't hear what I just said did he?" Sonic thought to himself. "What the hell are you staring at!?" Sonic yelled at Tails. Tails just laughed and said "You know what." Sonics eyes got as wide as golf balls after tails' last comment. "Don't worry blue. I won't tell Sally. That is if I ever see her again." Tails said walking off laughing. Sonic just slapped himself in the face and continued to work.  
  
Shadow and Rouge were still walking along the shore line. It was sunset now and Rouge was getting VERY tired of walking. "Shadow lets stop and rest here." She said in very tired voice. Shadow turned to face her and smiled. "Alright then." He said sitting on a rock. Rouge walked up the beach and sat under a palm tree and sat her laptop next to her. Shadow looked out onto the ocean pulled a cigarette out of his jacket pit it in his mouth and lit it with a flip top lighter. Rouge looked at him and smiled. "I could have sworn not to long ago you were just riding my ass about that." She said with a smile. "I wasn't riding your ass about anything. I was just riding your ass." Shadow said with a smile. Rouge blushed hard and laughed. "Oh, shut up." She said with a smile. Rouge just sat back and looked at the sky. Shadow started rubbing his hand trough his hair. And then suddenly he stopped and just sat there. Rouge looked at him with a worried look on her face. "What's wrong." She asked staring at him. Shadow didn't answer he just took the cigarette out of his mouth and tossed it away. Then he stood up turned around and ran over to were Rouge was sitting. He snatched her up by the hand and quickly lead her over to the cover of the palm trees. The two sat under one of the tall trees. Rouge looked at Shadow with a puzzled look on her face. "What is it?" she asked. Shadow was looking toward the sky and answered her. "Hush!" he said under his breath. She did what he said looked toward the sky. About 30 seconds later a helicopter labeled G.U.N. came into view. Rouge wanted to know how the hell Shadow knew that the helicopter was coming but she remained quiet. "I don't think he sees us." Shadow said holding her close. "Lets find out." She said as her ears started twitching. She used her abnormal hearing to hear what the helicopter pilot was saying. "I found them." The helicopter pilot said in the radio. "Roger we're on our way." After hearing that Rouge pulled away from Shadow and quickly took to the air toward the helicopter. She kicked strait trough it at blinding speed causing it to explode. She was quickly back on the ground again and she picked up her laptop and put it around her shoulder. She then hopped on Shadows back who had a very confused look on his face. "RUN!" she yelled in his ear. He nodded and struck off in full speed. But before he even gained 100 yards 3 G.U.N. walkers landed right in front of them. "DAMN!" Shadow said turning to run the other way. But he was stopped in his tracks by a barrage of bullets than came from the air. He looked up to see 5 more helicopters hovering above him. A voice sounded over a intercom attached to one of the walkers and it sounded like a young human man about 19 years of age. "Surrender! NOW!" shouted the voice of the walker pilot. "Your kidding. Right?" Shadow said letting rouge off his back. Shadow removed his jacket and tossed it aside. "I've got the walkers you get the helicopters." Shadow said to his lover. She nodded and took to the air. Shadow turned and looked at the walkers. "So you think you can beat me huh? WELL COME AND GET IT!" shadow shouted going into a fighting stance. And in the blink of an eye he struck at full speed at the walkers.  
  
Tails was watching his radar with a very bored look on his face. He yawned and continued to look at it. Then he noticed 8 small green dots on it all in the same area. Sonic came out of hanger wiping his hand off with a rag and noticed the signals on Tails' radar. "What are they?" Sonic asked looking at tails. "G.U.N. units. They must have found them. Lets go!" tails said running toward the hanger. "But they should do fine on their own there are only eight of them." Sonic said looking after tails. "Yeah but I'm sure they will be sending reinforcements." Tails said opening the hanger door. "You don't expect me to go do you?" sonic said crossing his arms. "I might need some help Sonic. So yes." Tails said opening the hatch that lead to the Tornado 2 hanger. "fine." Sonic said hopping into the cockpit of the Tornado 1. Amy ran into hanger surprised. "Were are you guys going?" she asked. "We'll be right back. Watch the place will ya?" Tails said climbing down the ladder to the Tornado 2. "Whatever you say." Amy said walking back into the living room. The two planes with the same title speeded off into the sunset. "Just be careful…" Amy said looking in the direction they flew off.  
  
Shadow was exhausted. He was able to destroy 2 of the walkers but had wasted a lot of energy beating the last two. Rouge was also tired but she wasn't going to stop. She had destroyed 3 helicopter and had two more to go. Just then the Helicopters opened fire again. Rouge saw this and skillfully dodged most of the bullets but one hit her in the thigh. She wailed out in pain as she fell back to the ground. "Rouge!" Shadow shouted as he rushed under her and caught her before she hit the ground. "Are you ok?!" he asked with a little fear in his voice. "I'll be….fine..Just watch out!" Shadow turned to see that the chain gun on the remaining walker started moving. "Damn." Shadow said quietly as he closed his eyes waiting for death. He heard gunshots but he wasn't hit. And the gunshots he heard sounded like they came from a….PLANE! Shadow opened his eyes to see Tails fly over his head in the Tornado 2. The walker exploded from tails' attack. Shadow watched tails as he made quick work of 2 of the remaining helicopters. The last one tried to escape but was destroyed by Sonic in the Tornado 1. The two planes landed on the beach and Tails hopped out and ran up to Shadow who was holding an unconscious Rouge. Tails looked up at him and smiled. "Nice to see you again dark one." Tails said with a smile. Shadow smiled back and said. "Nice to you to little guy." Shadow said looking at Rouge. "She is going to freak out when she wakes up." Shadow said looking at tails. "I bet she is." Tails said with a smile. "So you fucking her?" tails said with a smile. Shadow looked at tails with a very shocked look on his face. "I know you are." Tails said smiling even harder. "That's none of your damn business." Shadow said with eyes half open. Sonic walked over to greet Shadow as well. He stopped about 5 yards away from were they were standing. Then Sonic just stared directly into Shadows' eyes with an aggressive look on his face. Shadow did the same to sonic. The two just stared at each other for about ten second until finally tails said. "Well, we better get back Sonic. Amy is probably worried." Tails said trying to keep the tension between the two warriors at a minimum. Sonic turned and took his eyes off Shadow and walked toward the tornado 1. Shadow and tails followed him.  
  
To be Continued………  
  
Rouge: (gasping for air) Amy you have to help me! Maxcell is going to kill me! He already got Shadow.  
  
Shadow:(from far off) I'm not dead yet!  
  
Amy: Well I can't.  
  
Rouge: WHY!?  
  
Amy: because its to late.  
  
Rouge: WHAT!?  
  
Maxcell(standing right behind Rouge): hello clairesse  
  
Rouge: EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *faints*  
  
Next chapter: Amy the terrible. 


	9. Amy the terrible

Amy the terrible  
  
  
  
  
  
It was eight o'clock . The sun had just set over the horizon and Shadow stood on the edge of the cliff and stared out onto the ocean. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see who it was. It was Sonic and he was drinking a glass of water. He stood next to Shadow and also stared out onto the ocean. "Did you come out here to fight? Or are you here to waste my time?" Shadow said staring at the night sky. "Neither, we can fight later but now we have to get along." Sonic said taking a sip from his glass of water. "I agree." Shadow said in his emotionless voice. The two just say there quietly for 2 minutes until Sonic finally said "You got a thing for Rouge?" sonic asked looking at his rival. "Well you're a fast learner." Shadow said sarcastically. Sonic just chuckled a bit and continued to watch the ocean. "Is she awake yet?" Shadow said in his normal tone. "Naw, She looks really good when she sleeps though." Sonic said with a smile. Shadow looked at Sonic hard after that last comment. "I'm just kidding. But she seriously does." Sonic said with a smile. Shadow snickered a little bit and then broke into laughter. That shocked Sonic. He had never heard Shadow laugh because of something funny someone said. Sonic started laughing to and the two laughed hard for about ten seconds. "Well I better go check on her." Shadow said turning and walking toward the workshop. Sonic nodded and continued to watch the ocean waves.  
  
Rouge awoke at about nine o'clock with no idea were she was. She sat up and looked around. She noticed the sharp pain in her thigh and grabbed her untreated gunshot wound. She heard the door open and Shadow walked in holding some stuff that made her tremble. He was holding a can of aftershave, a dagger, a torn piece of rag and some alcohol. "Were are we?" Rouge asked looking around the strange room. "At the workshop." Shadow said sitting on the bed looking at her leg. "hold still." Shadow said as he lifted her leg in his lap. "What are you doing?" Rouge asked as she watched Shadow pick up the dagger he brought in. "Treating you." Shadow said as he plunged the dagger in Rouges gunshot wound. Rouge screamed out in pain when she felt the dagger dig into her wound. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" Rouge yelled as she recovered from the pain. Without answering Shadow used the dagger to pray the wound open. He then dug deeper with it and prayed the bullet out of her leg. Rouge screamed every second of it. She finally stopped screaming when Shadow pulled the dagger out of leg. "Sorry I know it's a weird remedy but it's the only one I know." Shadow said smiling. Blood was now coming out of Rouges leg from the bullet being pulled out. Shadow then picked up the can of aftershave and sprayed Rouges wound with it. That made her scream even louder than before. "That's to stop an infection." Shadow said as he wiped her leg off. Shadow picked up the rag a wet it with alcohol. "And this is to stop the bleeding." He said as he wrapped it tight around Rouges leg. She had a look of pure agony on her face but she took the pain. "There finished. You can stop whining now you big baby." Shadow said with a smile. Rouge leaped into his arms and kissed him. "What was that for?" Shadow asked cocking his eyebrow. Rouge Shrugged her shoulders and smiled. The two tongue kissed and fell into the bed with one another.  
  
Tails was laying in bed trying to sleep. Sonic was pissed when he said that him and Amy would have to share the same bed. But tails didn't give a damn. He did only have three rooms. "I wonder what him and Amy are in there doing now." He thought out loud.  
  
Sonic was laying in bed trying to sleep. But he couldn't while he was in the same bed as Amy. Amy laid next to him smiling. "So.." Amy said but before she could finish Sonic cut her off. "I don't want to talk Amy." Sonic said with eyes closed. Amy just smiled and looked at him. "Are you sure? If that's the case we could do more than JUST talk." She said with a smile. "Back off Amy." He said looking at her. Amy laughed and closed her eyes. Then she opened them again after she heard a noise. "Did you hear that? It sounded like Rouge was screaming." Amy said looking toward the door. "Hey! I don't want to think about what her and Shadow are doing in there!" Sonic shouted. "Fine." Amy said as she went to sleep. Sonic stayed up half the night because Rouges shouts kept him up.  
  
The next morning Rouge awoke wearing nothing but a T shirt and her underwear. She looked in the fridge to see if there was anything to eat but she saw nothing. She turned to see that all the others were awake and sitting in the hanger. She walked inside the hanger and set next to Amy who has watching Shadow and Sonic help tails work on the Tornado walker. Shadow drank out of a cup of coffee whenever he stopped working. Amy smiled and looked over at Rouge. "So Shadows been pleasing you?" she said loud so everyone could hear. The guys stopped working when they heard Amy say that. Rouge blushed and looked at the floor. "Yeah I know he has. The screams could be heard down the hallway." Amy said smiling. All the guys looked over at Amy except Shadow who was trying to ignore her. "He must be really good to make you yell like that." Amy said with a smile. "Shut up." Rouge said under her breath. Amy ignored her and kept on talking. "OH GOD! OH YES! HARDER SHADOW! HARDER!" Amy yelled mimicking Rouge from the night before. Rouge looked as if she wanted to tear Amy apart. "But then again they were nothing compared to Shadow's screams." Amy said with her eyes closed. Shadow spit up the coffee he was drinking when her heard Amy say that. Sonic and Tails were trying their best to hold back their laughter. Amy got up and trotted out of the hanger. "She's dead." Shadow said drinking more of his coffee. "she's more than dead." Rouge said in truce of what shadow just stated. Sonic and Tails were snickering hard trying to hold back their laughter but they couldn't and to two Laughed like there was no tomorrow. Shadow was pretty pissed by now but he didn't do anything. He just motioned for rouge to follow him. She got up out and the two walked outside.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued…………  
  
Sonic: Ew! You made me sleep in the same bed as Amy!  
  
Maxcell: : Hey I just found out that people write yaoi fics with you in them! So be glad this ain't one of them.  
  
Sonic: OK!  
  
Shadow: Hey your not supposed to be talking to him I'M the main character of this fic!  
  
Maxcell: Shut up bitch! I'll put yo ass out of it if I wanted to.  
  
Shadow:………  
  
Sonic: anyway. You ain't planning what I think you are. Are you?  
  
Maxcell: Yup  
  
Sonic: Oh shit……… 


	10. The warriors confession/Shadows of a dar...

The warrior's confession / Shadows of a dark creature…………  
  
  
  
It took Sonic and Tails three hours to finish their checkup on the Tornado walker without Shadow to help them. That made them regret that they laughed at him like that, But it didn't matter now that they were finished. "I still can't believe you built that complicated ass thing by yourself." Sonic said wiping the oil from his hands. "Well believe it because it's true." Tails said with a smile. Sonic smiled back and turned to look out the main door of the hanger. "You think Shadow is still pissed?" Sonic said putting his gloves back on. "Let me put it this way Sonic. He didn't like you now he doesn't like you or Amy." Tails said with a smile. "Amy……" Sonic said looking at the ceiling. "Sonic…." Tails said looking at his young mentor. Tails paused and then continued. "You once told me that you live by your feelings. So why are you making an exception now?" Tails asked looking at the floor. "What do you mean?" Sonic said cocking his eyebrow. "Amy……you're in love with her aren't you?" Tails said as he stood up. Sonic had started walking toward the door but stopped when he heard Tails. Sonic turned his head and looked at him. "Tails, I've never lied to you before and I'm not going to start now….." Sonic paused and tails looked at him harder waiting for an answer. "…Yes…I' am." Sonic said now looking out the main hanger door. "Then why are you trying to hide it from her? She already knows." Tails said facing the living room. "And she feels the same way toward you." Tails said turning around. "There's still someone else….." Sonic said walking away. "I understand." Tails said in agreement. Tails turned and started walking in the opposite direction. He turned to face Sonic one last time. "But is she still waiting for you?" Tails asked walking out the hanger. Sonic sat motionless. It only seemed like yesterday when Tails was just a fun loving kid looking for adventure. He matured so much over the years. It seemed like everyday he grew wiser. Sonic looked out the main hanger door to see Shadow and Rouge sitting on the edge of the cliff. He sighed when he saw them together. Then he turned and walked toward the living room.  
  
Rouge sat with her hands holding her head. She watched as the waves rolled up against the cliff side. Her leg still hurt like crazy but she managed to ignore it. She thought about the G.U.N. and how they would kill anyone that got in there way of Shadows capture. She knew how they operated….and she knew they would soon learn of her and Shadow's whereabouts. She knew that the others knew this as well, but strangely they didn't seem to mind. G.U.N. would label them as targets just like they did her. "Shadow, can I ask you a question?" She said watching the waves hit the cliff side. She waited for a response but one didn't come. She looked over at him to discover that he was asleep. She didn't try to wake him. She just smiled at him and continued to watch the waves.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow was running. Running very fast Through darkness. He heard screams as he ran by. The screams sounded like people calling out to him for help. He ignored them and he just kept running. He was running from something but he had no idea what. The darkness he was running in seemed endless. He stopped running and turned to see what it was he was running from. He couldn't see a thing. It was too dark. He squinted his eyes to see but he couldn't see a damn thing. The screams started to get louder. It seemed like the longer he sat there the louder the screams got. And then to his shock one of the screams sounded familiar. That scared him and without hesitating he turned and kept running. But the familiar scream kept getting louder, so loud that it drowned out the other screams. "SHADOW! TURN AND FACE ME!" The voice screamed. Shadow kept running he didn't want to face the person that the voice belonged to. "SHADOW, DON'T BE ASHAMED! FACE ME!" The voice continued. "I CAN'T!" Shadow yelled adding on to his already amazing speed. "SHADOW PLEASE! DON'T BE ASHAMED TO LOOK AT ME!" the voice shouted. Shadow could feel tears rolling down his cheeks. He could not face this person. His shame was too great. "SHADOW STOP!" the voice begged. But he kept running. He did not want this person to see the cold hearted person he had become. "SHADOW! IF YOU TRULY CARE ABOUT ME, YOU WILL STOP NOW!" The voice shouted. And that did it. Shadow came to a screeching halt. He didn't turn to face the person. He just stood there. He felt a small hand touch him on the shoulder. He turned and faced what he had been running from. "Maria….." He said with tears in his eyes. Stood before Shadow was a beautiful young woman about his age glowing with a blue light. Her hair was waving like wind was blowing through it. Shadow held hands with her and he began to cry even more. "Shadow, don't cry. You did all you could." She said as she put her arms around him. Shadow was trying to hold back his tears but he couldn't. "Don't grieve for me. You've done it long enough." She said also starting to cry. "NO! I could have done more!…." he stopped right when he said that. He hugged Maria even tighter and continued. "Why…..why did you make me leave you to die alone? Why didn't you let me die with you?" Shadow said with his eyes closed and tears coming from them. "Because it wouldn't have been fair to you. I loved you like the brother I never had. I couldn't let you die. You never even been outside the ark." Maria said as she embraced Shadow. "Shadow, listen to me. Evil is approaching an evil so great that even the power of the Chaos Emeralds can not match it." Maria said. Maria put her forehead on his and said. "You have no choice but to trust him…" Maria said with her eyes closed. She pulled away from him and put her hand on his cheek. She kissed him on his opposite one and started to cry with him. "Maria…. I'll make them pay for what they did to you………" Shadow wiped the tears from his eyes and continued. "I SWER IT! I'LL MAKE THEM SUFFER!!!" Shadow shouted still crying and putting his hand on Maria's. "Follow her….." Maria said with a sad look on her face. "Follow who?" Shadow said with tears still coming from his eyes. "I have to go now…..I'll be waiting for you on the other side…goodbye my friend." And with that last word Maria took her hand from Shadow's face. Shadows eyes got wide when he saw her fade into little blue specs of light and disappear. "MARIA! COME BACK TO ME! DON'T LEAVE! MARIA!" Shadow shouted crying hard. Shadow was heartbroken to see his friend leave him again……this time for good. He fell to his knees put his hands on his eyes looked up and shouted at the top of his lungs. After that he stood and looked down at the ground. And suddenly he felt a very large cold hand grab him by the throat and lift him up off his feet. He put his hands on the hand and struggled to break free. And in the darkness he saw two bright red eyes staring at him. He started struggling even harder but what ever this thing was it was much stronger than he was. He felt the hand squeeze his neck cutting off his air. He then felt a pain right in the center of his neck. He tensed in pain as he felt his neck snap.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued…………..  
  
  
  
Rouge: O_O  
  
Maxcell: What's wrong with you?  
  
Rouge: Sh….Shadow………no.  
  
  
  
Maxcell: Before you ask I'm not going to tell you anything.  
  
Rouge: Oh god……….  
  
Maxcell: -_-  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: L.O.V.E. 2 


	11. L.O.V.E. 2

L.O.V.E. 2  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shadow! Wake up!" Rouge said trying to awake her boyfriend who appeared to be having a nightmare. Shadow quickly awoke to see Rouge staring at him. She had a scared and worried look on her face. Shadow sat up and put his hand on his forehead then he looked over Rouge who still seemed worried. "So, It was all a dream." Shadow said looking out onto the ocean. Rouge was still wearing that T shirt she had on earlier. "What was it?" She asked hugging him. "Noth…..Nothing." Shadow said hugging her back. "Are you sure?" She asked. "Yeah." Shadow replied. "What the hell was that!?" Shadow thought about the nightmare he just had. Was it a nightmare? Or was Maria actually trying to warn him about something. He looked at Rouges leg. "How's you leg?" Shadow asked putting his hand on Rouges leg. "Still hurts, but I'll be fine." Rouge said with her eyes closed. If Maria were trying to warn him, What did she mean by "Follow her"? "How long have we been out here?" Shadow asked pulling away from Rouge. "About three hours now." Rouge answered. "Rouge can you do me a favor?" Shadow asked looking out onto the ocean. "And what might you want?" Rouge said in an erotic voice. "Uh….go put on some cloths." Shadow answered with a smile. Rouge looked kind of disappointed by Shadow's answer, but she got up and went to go do as he said. "Maria, What are you trying to tell me?" Shadow thought out loud. He sighed. "I hate riddles." He said looking into the sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy sat in the living room quietly. She didn't have any lights on she just sat in the dark with her eyes closed. She reminisced about the time Sonic rescued her from mecha Sonic. And how he always seemed to save her ass when she needed it. And that was not why she loved him. She loved him because of his way of thinking his nobility. She loved him because of the way he is. Not what he does or says. If she were to have one wish it would be that he admitted his love to her. But that seemed impossible. "Why are you sitting in the dark?" A voice said that came from the door. She shifted her eyes to see who it was. It was Sonic. He was leaning against the wall staring at her. "Because I'm bored. Anymore questions?" Amy said in a smart mouth tone. "Actually yes." Snic said with a smile. "What was that all about earlier?" he asked. "Just having a little fun." She replied with a smile. "Well your "fun" got Rouge and Shadow really pissed." He said as he sat next to her. "Don't worry. I'll apologize later." Amy said staring at the floor. "So, did you come in here to make out with me or something?" Amy asked blushing. Sonics eyes got wide and he blushed as well. "Just kidding." She said. "Yeah right." Sonic said with a smile. Amy giggled a little and said. "You got me all figured out." She said as she moved closer to him. "So are you and Shadow going to settle your so called "score"." She asked with a smile. "I can' tell you that…" Sonic said looking kind of tense. "Oh." She said looking up. Sonic knew that now was his chance and he hesitated. He took a deep breath and finally spoke. "A….Amy..I've got something…to…" Before he could finish Amy finished his sentence for him. "Tell me?" she asked looking into his eyes. "Yeah." He said staring back. "I…..I….Lo….." Sonic paused and thought to himself. "TELL HER YOU MORON!" he thought as he slowly spoke again. "Amy I love you." He said with his eyes closed. Amy's eyes got bright. She couldn't believe what he just said. In fact to make sure she wasn't mistaken she asked him. "What…did..you..say?" She asked with wide eyes. Sonic took another breath and answered her question. "I love you." He said as he opened his eyes. Amy was suddenly stricken by joy. She let out a short scream of joy and leaped on him knocking him into a laying position. And they kissed. Slowly and passionately. Tails walked in as they kissed with his eyes closed. "Hey sonic what did you do with…." He stopped when he saw the two laying on the couch kissing. He smiled at them and turned and walked back into the hanger.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued……….  
  
Sonic: O_O  
  
Shadow: Well that was cool.  
  
Tails: Yeah. It was.  
  
Maxcell: What's wrong with Sonic?  
  
Tails: Oh, Don't worry about him he does that sometimes.  
  
Sonic: O_O  
  
Maxcell:…………….  
  
Sonic: O_O  
  
Maxcell:……..  
  
Sonic: O_O  
  
Maxcell:……….*poke*  
  
Sonic: OW! My eye! Why did you do that!?  
  
Maxcell: Sorry couldn't help myself…..  
  
Sonic: ass…….  
  
Amy: Hey, Maxcell. Are me and sonic going to be as close as Shadow and Rouge?  
  
Maxcell: Um…….humph……..no comment……  
  
Amy: O_O C'mon! Tell me!  
  
Maxcell: no.  
  
Amy: PLEEEEASE!?  
  
Maxcell: NO!  
  
Amy: I'll give you head if you tell me.  
  
Maxcell: OH HELL NO!!!!!  
  
Amy: (whispering) Damn! The bluff didn't work…  
  
Maxcell: Go give tails head!  
  
Tails: O_O That……would……..be nice.  
  
Maxcell: No wait….Sorry! No hentai!  
  
Sonic: That was very disturbing chapter review…….. 


	12. The answer / Shadow vs. Knuckles

The answer / Shadow vs. Knuckles  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow was sitting on the roof staring up at the damaged moon. He was still pondering the nightmare he had earlier. It was about midnight and he was the only one awake. He had just got out of bed with Rouge (After their usual nightly love making). No matter how hard he tried he couldn't figure out what Maria was trying to tell him. And that thing that took him by the neck, what the hell was it? And why did its eyes seem so familiar? Shadow quickly got to his feet and looked skyward. "DAMNIT! WHAT DOES IT MEAN!? SHOW ME DAMNIT!" Shadow shouted.. "FOLLOW WHO!? TELL ME!" He continued. He was confused, he felt as if he had to know. He yearned to know. This yearning burned inside him like an inferno. He continued to look skyward for about ten seconds, as if waiting for an answer. But obviously none came. He flopped down in a seating position and looked at his feet. And for the first time in his entire life he uttered three words so rare to leave to his mouth you'd think that hell froze over when he said them. "I give up." He said staring at his feet. These words surprised even him. In fact he was so surprised he put his hand over his mouth, like a child that just cursed. He took his hand from his mouth after realizing he intentionally said these words. He sighed and continued to look down at his feet. Just then a bright light shone before his eyes. The light startled him and he leapt to his feet and went into a fighter stance. "What the hell!?" He said trying to figure out what the light was. Before him was a small pink ball of light. It looked so unnatural that Shadow froze in his current position. The light rose a little and aligned itself with Shadow's eyes. "What the fuck……?" he said as he moved closer to the light to get a better look at it. And to his shock, a voice came from the light. "Hello, Shadow." The voice said. It was a sweet soft voice, like the voice of a girl about his age. "You can't give up now. You still have so far to go!" the voice said in a kind of cheerful tone. "Wha…..What are you?" Shadow asked as he examined the pink ball of light. "In order for me to answer that question you have to follow me." The light said as it flew around his head. "Follow you were? What do you want with me?" Shadow asked now a little ticked off by the light. "I can't tell you silly. Just follow!" The voice said with a little laughter in its voice. "I ain't following you! Not until you tell answer my question!" Shadow snapped back. "Oh….why are the youth so stubborn now a days?" the voice asked itself. "Just follow me!" The voice commanded. "No way!" Shadow said as he sat down. "Is this real? Or have I gone insane?" Shadow thought to himself. "No you're fine. Just follow me!" The voice said. "HOW!?…….HOW DID YOU…!?" Before Shadow could finish the voice cut him off. "Yes, I can read your mind. Don't be surprised." The voice said. "Sorry, but I can't help but be surprised." Shadow said as he stood up. "Ok, give me one good reason why I should follow you?" Shadow asked as he crossed his arms. "Um……..because Maria asked you to." The voice said. Shadow's eyes got wide with surprise when he heard that. Now he was convinced. This is what Maria was trying to tell him. "Ok, were are we going?" he asked. Just then the light struck off toward the hills. "Hey! Get back here!" Shadow shouted as he raced after the light.  
  
  
  
He ran a top speed through the night. The light was even faster then him, but he managed to keep up with it. The light had lead him into the jungle, but that didn't slow him down. He kept his speed as he ran among the trees. Whatever this light was it had the answer to his questions. And that was enough to keep him after it. He chased it for about ten minutes and came to a halt when he came to the ocean shore. The light stopped as well and it floated above his head. "This is it? THIS is were you wanted me to go?" Shadow said as he kicked the at sand. "Of course not." The light said as it begun to spin around. From the lights spinning it created a pink disc of light that floated in mid air. "Hop on." The light said. Shadow nodded and jumped on the disc. It was just as solid as the ground. "Hang on" the light said. And with that word the light shot up in the sky and the disc that Shadow was standing on followed. It was moving very fast, and they quickly broke the clouds. Shadow was a little shaken up by the ascend and he closed his eyes. When he opened them he saw a very large object come into view. At first he thought it was merely an optical illusion, but as he approached it he found it to be much more than that. "Is…that…Angel Island?" Shadow asked the ball of light. "Yes….beautiful is it not?" The light said as it lead Shadow on the surface. Shadow jumped off the disc and when he did it vanished. He looked around the dark Island to see no sign of life except the trees. The light made it's way in front of him and said. "I will be waiting for you at the center." And with that the light speeded off into the night. Shadow began to walk toward the center of the huge Island. "I wonder what that idiot Knuckles is going to do when he sees me." Shadow thought out loud. He struck into a run and in less than thirty minutes he was in the middle section of the island.  
  
Shadow hid behind a rock close to the bridge that lead to the Master Emerald alter. He scanned the alter for any sign of Knuckles. He scanned so hard that he missed the bright green light of the Master emerald that lit up that part of the Island. He looked up and finally noticed it. "Damn." He said quietly when he saw the emerald shining in the moonlight. And right in front of the great gem was Knuckles. He was asleep in a sitting position. Shadow then noticed the small pink ball of light hovering above the great emerald. "Well, this shouldn't be to hard." Shadow said as he stood and walked across the bridge. "I think I'll try not to wake him up. That should make this interesting." Shadow said as he dashed quickly and silently behind a piece of a ruined column. Knuckles stirred in his sleep when Shadow moved. "Man. I got to hand it to him, he does have a kick ass alertness factor." Shadow whispered as he slowly climbed the alter and approached the emerald. As soon as he took one step on the top of the alter Knuckles sprang up and was instantly wide awake. Knuckles went into defense mode and scanned the alter for the intruder. Shadow was on the other side of the emerald were Knuckles could not see him. "WHO'S THERE!?" Knuckles shouted. He knew that someone was there with him but he didn't know who. Shadow smiled and thought to himself. "I think I might as well have a little fun while I'm here." Shadow thought with a sinister smile. He walked into Knuckles view and Knuckles looked at him with shock when he saw him. "YOU!" Knuckles shouted when he saw Shadow stand before him. "You look surprised Knuckles." Shadow said with a grin. "You look stupid with that smile on your face. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? I thought you were dead." Knuckles said going into a fighter stance. "Me? Dead? Oh give me a break! I won't die in such a piety way." Shadow said crossing his arms. "Well I don't know what you want, but you better leave or you'll die in the KNUCKLES way!" Warned Knuckles. Shadow smiled and went into a fighter stance. "Well if it's a fight you want an ass kicking is what you'll get!" Shadow said in his usual tone of voice. "We'll see about that bitch!" Knuckles said tensing up. "Well, you don't know what your up against, but remember you started it." Shadow said and in a flash his fist collided with the center of Knuckles' face. The blow sent Knuckles literately spinning. Knuckles quickly recovered and regained his balance. He kicked at Shadow's stomach and landed the blow. Shadow crouched over from the kick, but quickly came back with a kick of his own in the side of the red echidna's head. That kick sent Knuckles falling to the ground. He quickly got back up and started swinging at Shadow's head. But to his surprise he was able to dodge the blows. Shadow then kicked him twice, once in the stomach and again in the side of the head. Shadow then spun around and roundhouse kicked him in the side if the head. Knuckles was dazed a little from the kick but he bounced back and put all his power into one punch. Shadow was able to easily dodge this attack. He did a back flip and landed about ten yards from were knuckles was standing. "Heh, you trust that power of yours to much knuckle head." Shadow said with a smile. Knuckles was enraged and rushed at Shadow at full speed. He swung at him again and Shadow dodged again only this time he did a flip off the alter and landed on one of the broken columns on the outer area. "How did he get so strong?" Knuckles thought as he looked up at the dark hedgehog. Shadow then showed his signature evil looking smile and jumped back to the alter. Knuckles was ready this time and when Shadow landed he punched him square in the face sending him flying back into the column he was just standing on. Shadow shook his head to recover from the last strike and stood. "So you're still as good a fighter as last time we met huh?" Shadow said wiping the blood from his mouth. "Well that's to bad because unlike you I've gotten better." Shadow said going into another fighter stance. "I see…." Knuckles said returning to his guard. But before he could Shadow was in front of him again. Shadow kicked knuckles directly in the chin causing him to fall backward. Knuckles was able to catch himself with his hands and did a back flip. And just as he was about to land he felt the pain of Shadow's fist collide with his face again. Shadow then proceeded to shower Knuckles with a barrage of fist. Knuckles was unable to block any of them and he fell on his back. Knuckles spun around on his hands and tripped Shadow causing him to fall as well. Knuckles then hopped back to his feet, but Shadow copied Knuckles last attack only he aimed for his stomach instead of his legs. Shadow landed the kick in Knuckles' hip so hard that blood flew from his mouth and it sent him falling down the alter stairs. Knuckles was half conscious but found himself to tired to get up. And that was it, Knuckles had lost the fight. Shadow looked down on the half conscious echidna and smiled. "Oh, your still awake huh?" Shadow said wiping blood from his mouth and started down the stairs toward Knuckles. But before he could reach him the pink ball of light zipped in front of him. "THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU'VE WON! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" The voice said. And suddenly the ball began to glow brightly. So bright that Shadow had to cover his eyes to shield them from the light. When Shadow opened his eyes again before him stood a beautiful young pink echidna girl with her arms spread out so he couldn't get by. She was wearing cloths that made her look like she belonged t some kind of tribe. She was short, but she looked to be about nineteen years old. But the thing that stunned shadow the most was her beauty. She was absolutely gorgeous. "Who…..who the hell are you?" Shadow asked with a surprised look on his face. "The one you were told to follow." Tikal said back  
  
  
  
To Be Continued………..  
  
Knuckles: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?  
  
Maxcell: Your entrance to the story.  
  
Knuckles: What kind of intro was that!?  
  
Maxcell:………  
  
Knuckles: NNNNOOOOOO!!! I GOT BEAT UP BY SHADOW! *cries*  
  
  
  
Sonic: Oh shut up! It ain't that bad.  
  
Tails: Yeah. It could have been worse.  
  
Amy: Um……..I forgot what I was going to say…….  
  
Maxcell: Who was it to?  
  
Amy: To Sonic………..Oh fuck it! Sonic lets have sex!  
  
Sonic: Sweet.  
  
(Amy and Sonic walk off)  
  
Tails: These chapter reviews are starting to get weird. 


	13. Maria's Messege

Maria's messege  
  
  
  
  
  
Tikal put her arms to her side when she saw that Shadow was satisfied with the victory he just won over Knuckles. She turned around and walked down the stairs toward Knuckles. She examined him to see if there were any broken bones or serious injuries. Shadow was quite annoyed by now. "I just followed this girl all the way up to this god forsaken place and she won't give even a strait answer!" He thought tapping his foot on the ground. After Tikal saw that Knuckles was ok she started back up at Shadow and came face to face with him again. "Now do you mind telling me why I'm here!?" Shadow shouted. Tikal leered at him and smiled. "She said patience wasn't yours. Now I believe her." She said as she walked around Shadow toward the master emerald. "Who are you talking about! You can't possibly mean Maria!" Shadow shouted after her. Tikal didn't answer. She stepped over to the Master Emerald and looked at it hard. "Hey! Did you hear me!" Shadow shouted coming up the steps after her. She still remained quiet as if to seemingly ignore the hedgehog. When Shadow got to the top of the steps he noticed that Tikal was looking strait into the emerald. "What are you doing?" Shadow asked with a puzzled look on his face. "Hush……look." Tikal said still staring into the emerald. Shadow didn't think he just did what she said. When he turned and looked into the emerald complete shock came over him. Because in the emerald there was a solid image of Maria. "How the hell?!" Shadow shouted with amazement. Tikal didn't answer she just hushed him again and motioned for him to continue to watch. He did and the image of Maria spoke. "Shadow, I'm sorry for not being there with you, but you have more important things to worry about than me. The evil I told you about in your dream…..It's growing stronger. There's nothing you can do for now, but when the time comes you will have to face this evil. I still don't know much about it…..all I know is that it's one you're familiar with. Shadow I have one last request…..please don't fight it alone. Get as much help as you can. Your power alone can't stop it. Please Shadow……" And with that last word the image faded into nothing. Tikal looked over at Shadow to see that he was still looking hard into the emerald. "Well, do you get what she is trying to tell you now?" Tikal asked in her normal tone. Shadow looked over at her and smiled. "Yeah…..I get it now….But it's only temporary. Do you get that?" Shadow said still smiling. "I understand." Tikal said with a smile of her own. Shadow started to walk away but turned and faced her one last time. "I never did get your name." Shadow said in his normal tone. "Tikal……Tikal the echidna." She said blushing. "Well thanks Tikal. See ya." And in a blink of an eye he had disappeared into the night. Tikal looked down at knuckles who had just managed to stand up. "Tikal? What's going on?" Knuckles asked after he watched Shadow leave. Tikal walked down the stairs and hugged him. "All I can say is you'll have to leave Angel Island again soon…" Tikal answered closing her eyes. Knuckles hugged her back and thought. "Maybe this time Shadow will be my nemesis …." Knuckles thought as he put his hand on his shoulder and felt the bruise that shadow had left on him.  
  
  
  
It was almost morning. The sun would start to rise any minute now. And Shadow had just leaped off Angel Island and was free falling to the ocean below. He fell for about One minute and finally caught himself by activating his Jet skates just as he was about to hit the water. He hovered on them for a minute then shut them off and ran across the surface of the water. He ran for about five minutes until he finally came back on the shore. He did a couple frontward flips out of joy and continued to run. When he was about twenty miles away from the beach that lead to Angel Island he came to a hilly area. He ran up one of the hills and when he got to the top he leaped of. He was falling slow, slow enough for him to see that the sun was starting to rise over the horizon. He wanted to see if he could get back to the workshop before Rouge woke up. Now he knew why Sonic liked to run so much. He only discovered he had this ability to run as fast as Sonic about a week ago and he already mastered it. He loved it, He loved running this fast. It made him feel free in someway. It didn't take long for him to get back to the shore area of the mystic ruins. He darted toward were the workshop was. As soon as the workshop came into view he saw that Rouge was sitting on the porch in her sleeping attire. She giggled when she saw him come over the hill running at top speed and she stood up to greet him. When Shadow was about twenty yards away from where Rouge was standing he stopped and leaped into the air doing a couple of impressive flips and landed right in front of her. "Good morning." She said with a smile. Shadow didn't say anything he just grabbed her by the hips and pulled her close. She blushed a little and they kissed. After about ten seconds their lips parted. "So where have you been?" She asked with a smile. Shadow spoke but he didn't answer her question. "Did I ever tell how gorgeous you are Rouge?" He said as he slowly moved his hands down to her butt. She blushed hard and said. "No…..you haven't." she said with a smile. "What has got you in such a saucy mood?" She asked as Shadow held her even closer. "Heh, you won't care after this." Shadow said as their lips met again. "Well whatever has got you so happy I'm glad it does." She said with a smile. And with that Shadow picked her up and carried her into workshop.  
  
Sonic woke up at about eleven A.M.. He looked over at Amy who lay next to him. She was sound asleep (Probably exhausted from the night before.) All this didn't feel right to Sonic. He was still in love with someone else to. But he ha no idea if that person still loved him. He knew that he and Amy wouldn't be as close as Amy wanted them to be. That made him feel kind of bad. He was able to put on his shoes and slip out of the room unnoticed by Amy. He went down stairs and saw that Shadow was sitting on the couch watching tv. "Oh, hell. Here we go." Sonic thought as he made his was into the living room and sat next to Shadow. Shadow turned and leered at him. "Good morning." Shadow said in his usual voice. Sonic was a little annoyed by the sound of Shadow's voice but he replied anyway. "thanks." Sonic said as he put his feet on the table. The two identical hedgehogs sat in silence for nearly ten minutes until Shadow broke the silence. "You know……G.U.N. is going to after you and tails now…." Shadow said in kind of shamed voice. "Yeah I know and Tails knows it to. But we don't care. It's not like we can't stop them." Sonic said with a smile. "I hope we can….." Shadow thought to himself. "Hey, speaking of tails where is the little guy anyway?" Shadow asked. "He's still asleep." Sonic answered.  
  
  
  
Tails was surrounded by G.U.N. agents as far as the eye could see. He went into a fighter stance and was ready for any attack they would dish out. One G.U.N. agent lunged at him with his fist, but tails spun around and kicked him hard across the face sending him flying back into the other agents. The second came and went when Tails struck him across the face with his tails. All the others rushed at him all at once. Tails struggled to keep his composure. He was able to hold his own for a while but they were finally able to over power him. They all covered him and showered him with attacks. Suddenly Tails felt a familiar energy surging through his body. He started glowing with a red light. And his fur turned red and a blue cape appeared on his back. He let out a energy burst that sent all the G.U.N. agents flying back. He let out another burst that vaporized all of them. After the last one was defeated he looked at himself. Somehow he had become Turbo Tails without using the chaos emeralds. He had little time to ponder it for he heard footsteps behind him. They sounded like they belonged to something big. He felt the presence of a large creature behind him. And without thinking he leaped into the air turned and jabbed his fist directly at the creatures face. The thing caught his fist and opened it's eyes. And all that Tails could see of it was it's two glowing red eyes. It was to dark to see anything else. He tried to break from its grip but it was too strong. And suddenly he felt something that felt like claws slash him across the stomach and cut him wide open…  
  
To Be Continued……….  
  
  
  
Rouge: That was a good chapter.  
  
Shadow: Yup.  
  
Sonic: uh huh….  
  
Tails: That was a nightmare……..right?  
  
Maxcell: You guys should be worried.  
  
Knuckles: Why?  
  
Maxcell: Well, aren't you worried about what this creature could be?  
  
All: Nope.  
  
Maxcell:………I'm surrounded by idiots…….. 


	14. Tails' little mistake.......

Tails' little mistake………  
  
  
  
Tails awoke swiftly punching at air. He looked around to see that he was lying in bed…….still alive. He sat up and put his hand across his chest to find no large open wound. He let out a sigh of relief and got out of bed. He knelt down and grabbed his shoes. But before he picked them up he stopped and thought about the nightmare he just had. "That creature………what as it?" He thought out loud. That question clouded his mind along with several others. Like the G.U.N. soldiers, why were they there? Did that creature have something to do with …….And with that last thought Tails quickly put on his shoes and raced down stairs.  
  
When he got to the bottom of the stairs he grabbed the end of the rail and swung to the other side of it and landed perfectly on his feet. He stopped and noticed Sonic and Shadow both were on the couch looking at him with wide eyes. "What?" Tails asked the two identical hedgehogs. "You ok? You ran down the steps like you were being chased or something." Sonic asked. It was clear that he was worried about Tails like he always is in situations like this. And Tails hated that. "Yeah I'm fine. But where's Rouge?" Tails asked with his eyebrow cocked. Sonic opened his mouth to answer but Shadow beat him to the punch line. "She's asleep. Why?" Shadow said with an aggressive look on his face. "Shadow, let me ask you a question." Tails asked walking to the other side of the couch. "Yeah? What is it?" Shadow said still looking aggressive. "Did G.U.N. work on any….bioweapons?" Tails asked. "Of course not. That's why they killed Dr. Gerald in the first place. Why do you ask?" Shadow answered. "Damnit! What did that mean?" Tails thought to himself as he looked at the floor. "Is everything ok?" Sonic asked. "Yeah sonic…I'm fine." Tails answered as he headed for the stairs. What ever that thing was he saw in his dream it was strong…..real strong. And that put a little fear in tails but he wasn't about t be terrified of anything that he had no clue what it was. When he got to the top of the stairs he tiptoed slowly toward the room the he picked for Shadow and Rouge. He put his hand on the doorknob and stopped. "Rouge? Is it ok for me to come in?" Tails asked to make sure he wouldn't just barge in and….you know. He heard no answer. "She must be still asleep." he thought out loud. Normally he would just wait for her to wake up, but this was serious. Tails knew when his dreams had some meaning. He slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door and peaked his head inside. She was asleep……in a deep sleep. A VERY deep sleep. Tails noticed that all her cloths including her underwear was laying on the floor. "Oh shit…" Tails said as he slowly creped toward her. Now Tails was sure that she was nude but he didn't slow down. "Damnit Shadow! Does it have to be every night!?" Tails thought as he tapped Rouge on the shoulder. "Rouge……Rouge….Wake up." He said was he shook her. She slowly came to and looked up at tails. "Wha…..Tails? What is it?" Rouge said as she started to sit up in bed. Tails quickly put his hand on her shoulder and stopped her from sitting up. (A/N: Wonder why? ^_^) "Rouge, I need to talk to you about something." Tails said as he tried to keep her from sitting up. If she wasn't Shadow's girl he would sat back smiled and let her sit up. But cense she was Tails had to put his perversions aside. "Yeah what is it?" She asked trying to get Tails' hand off her. She didn't realize that she was naked so she tried to get out of the sheets but Tails held her down. "Um….did G.U.N. make any bioweapons?" Tails asked now using both arm to pin her on the bed. "Well….I don't know. I was part of the special forces so I didn't ask any questions." She answered still trying to stand up. "It is possible…..Hey where's Shadow?" She asked looking around. She was really trying to get up now but Tails kept her pinned. "Rouge…DON'T!" Tails said trying desperately to kept her down. "What are you doing? Get off!" She ordered. She grabbed Tails by the arms and pushed him back so he couldn't stop her from standing up. "Rouge!….St…" He stopped talking because it was too late. Rouge took the sheet off herself and slowly stood up. Tails' eyes got wide when she did. He was shocked…..but impressed at the same time by Rouge's body. She was a little taller than him, she had nice hips Thick thighs a nice stomach and he didn't want to even start on how nice her breast were. She still didn't realize she was naked. She even stretched a few times and made Tails gawk at her hard. Her eyes were closed and she looked pretty tired. "Um…..Rouge." Tails said nervously. She didn't reply she just scratched her head and didn't even open her eyes. She lowered her arm and put her hand on her hip…and that's when she realized. She quickly opened her eyes and looked down at herself. And almost as soon as she did she let out a quick high pitched scream and tried to cover herself with her arms. She looked up and noticed that Tails was standing there staring at her with wide eyes. His mouth was even wide open. The two sat like that in silence for nearly ten second until Rouge finally spoke. "GET OUT YOU LITTLE PEVERT!!" Rouge shouted at the top of her lungs. Tails was about to run out the door but stopped when he saw her bend over. Tails was so hypnotized by Rouge that he didn't notice she had picked up one of her boots. She heaved it at Tails with all her might and it stuck him in the head. Tails let out a slight moan in pain and put his hand on his head to calm the pain. He quickly recovered and ran toward the door. Before he could even touch the doorknob he felt Rouge's other boot strike him in the back of the head. He grabbed his head in pain with one hand and opened the door with the next. He flung the door open and ran down the stairs.  
  
When he got to the bottom he stopped and tried to catch his breath. (And to unstiffen himself ^_^) He looked up and saw that Sonic and Shadow were still on the couch and Sonic was roaring with laughter. Shadow had an annoyed look on his face and he sat with his legs crossed. Sonic was trying hard to speak over his laughter and when he finally did he said. "Tails, tell me. How did they look!" Sonic said clutching his sides from pain. "I DON'T SEE A DAMN THING FUNNY!" Tails shouted. "Neither do I." Shadow said giving Tails a death glare. "Hey, Shadow don't you think that's a little TOO much women for you?" Tails said with a smile. "Shut the hell up! She doesn't seem to think so!" Shadow said crossing his arms. "Oh, c'mon Shadow! It was an accident. Maybe it wouldn't have happened if you didn't bang her every night!" Tails said with his signature toothy grin. "Fuck you!" Shadow said as he started up stairs. "Speaking of that, I bet that's why you're going up stairs." Tails said trying to keep back his laughter. "Fuck off Tails!" Shadow said as he reached the top of the stairs. "You're a lucky guy Shadow!" Tails said with a chuckle. Sonic was now on the ground laughing and the pain in his sides grew. He finally stopped laughing and stood. "Were they REAL nice looking?" Sonic asked with a smile. "Are Amy's?" Tails said with a smile. Now Sonic was getting pissed. "HEY! SHUT UP!" He shouted. Tails laughed a little and started toward the hanger.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued………..  
  
  
  
Tails: YEAH! ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! *starts dancing*  
  
Shadow: -_-*  
  
Maxcell: I'AM THE GOD OF HUMOR!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sonic: That was funny as hell!  
  
Knuckles: I can't believe I missed out on all that woman……….  
  
Shadow: *punches Knuckles* SHUT UP!  
  
Maxcell: Hey! No fighting off set!  
  
Shadow: What are you going to do about it hairboy!?  
  
(10 minutes later)  
  
Shadow: (Bleeding very badly) X_X  
  
Maxcell: Had enough!?  
  
Shadow: X_X  
  
Maxcell:……  
  
Sonic: You knocked him out you moron…….  
  
Maxcell: Shut up……… 


	15. Ghost of a chaotic past......

Ghost of a chaotic past………  
  
  
  
A young twelve year old bat girl sat in her room. The room was well decorated and the sunlight beamed trough the window. All seemed well except for the expression on the girls face. She heard a knock at the door and she called for the person to come in. The door opened and a tall bat male walked in. He had on a G.U.N. uniform and he was very handsome. The girl smiled and hopped of the bed and rushed at him with her arms wide open. She hugged him around his waist and spoke. "Spike, you came back!" the young girl said. "How are you doing squirt?" Spike asked his younger sister. "Great now that you're back! Have you seen spear?" The girl asked. "I sure did Rouge, He's gotten big." Spike answered as he lifted her off her feet. Rouge looked in his eyes and smiled. He smiled back and sat her on the floor again. "So where's mom?" Spike asked putting his hand on his sisters head. "She left for the weekend. She'd be so happy to see you, Spike." Rouge answered. Just then a young bat male who appeared to be about 8 years old came in the door. His eyes lit up when he saw his eldest brother stand before him. "Spike!" The young bat shouted. "Spear! How's it going big guy?" Spike said to his baby brother before picking him up. "So has dad taught you guys any new tricks?" Spike asked his two younger siblings. "Of course he did! I can probably beat you now!" Rouge said going into a fighter pose. "Hey, hold it Rouge we can spar later. First let's talk about what I missed while I was gone." Spike ordered. Rouge came out of the stance and put her hand on top of her head. "Ok." She replied. And with that the three siblings sat on the bed and talked for they had been parted so long…….  
  
Rouge awoke slowly but it didn't take her long to realize she was dreaming. She peaked over to her left and saw that Shadow was sitting up in bed smoking a cigarette. He looked over at Rouge and spoke. "Let me guess…another memory?" He asked with a smile. His smile fainted when he noticed that Rouge was crying. "What's wrong." He asked putting out his cigarette. Rouge was crying faintly. She let out a couple sighs and threw her arms around Shadow. "Are you ok girl?" Shadow asked with concern. "Shadow promise me you'll never leave me alone." Rouge said as she buried her face in his chest. "Rouge….wha…" Before Shadow could finish Rouge cut him off. "Please Shadow. Don't ever leave me. Promise me you'll stay with me." Rouge said as she let out a couple more sobs. "Rouge…….You know how I hate to see you cry….." Shadow said as he put his head on hers. "Just promise me Shadow." Rouge said in between her sobs. Shadow sat silently and pulled her closer to him. "Rouge…..tell me about your past. I can't help you feel better if you don't tell me what's bugging you." Shadow said as he pressed his cheek on hers. Rouge didn't speak but she didn't move either. She loved when Shadow held her like that so she kept quiet to make it last longer. But she finally snapped out of it and spoke. "I'm the daughter Calypso the bat…..The former head of the G.U.N. special forces unit." Rouge said with her eyes closed. "I've got two brothers that were part of the unit last time I checked. An older one named Spike and a younger one named spear. I was part of the unit too." Rouge said pulling away from Shadow. "G.U.N. special forces? What did you guys do?" Shadow asked with a cocked eyebrow. Rouge hesitated but finally spoke. "We mainly did stealth missions. We were thieves and assassins. We didn't ask questions when we were assigned missions. We just followed orders." Rouge informed Shadow. "One day we ran into a little trouble…..I was the only one to come back." Rouge said. "But I'm sure they formed a new unit by now." Rouge said whipping her tears. "What kind of trouble?" Shadow asked. "I'm sorry, I can't…" Rouge said slowly. "Spike and Spear…..were have I heard that before?" Shadow thought to himself. "Listen Rouge. The past doesn't matter anymore…..so just let it go." Shadow said as he pulled her close again. "So you're the daughter of the famous Calypso the bat? I've heard of him." Shadow said putting his hand on the back of her head. "I knew I thought he looked familiar when I saw is picture….But now I see why he did." Shadow said with a smile.  
  
  
  
Tails was sitting outside on the porch and had somehow got a hold of Rouge's laptop. He was determined to find out what that nightmare that he had earlier meant. He easily hacked into the G.U.N. mainframe and search through their current objectives. One of them obviously was the capture of Shadow and those who help him. But there was another objective too. It said operation B.W.2 with the words "Top secret" next to it. When he tried to go into it a window came up that said enter your password. "Damnit!" He said quietly so that nobody would hear him. He quickly started thinking on what the password could be. But while he was thinking he noticed another project that was called "G.S.F." next to it. "G.S.F.? What does that stand for?" he said quietly. He decided to come back to the B.W.2 objective later because he was curious about the G.S.F. program. When he opened it across the top of the screen he noticed words that said "G.U.N. Special Forces." His eyes got wide when he saw that. "Didn't Rouge say she was part of that unit?" He pondered as he scanned the computer screen for more information. He started reading and learned that the G.S.F. were a group of assassins and spies. It also said that a position in this unit is inherited by family. It said that if a heir to a position in the unit was not worthy, he or she would be executed along with the predecessor that chose them. "Harsh….." Tails said quietly. Tails closed the laptop when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Amy standing there with a pink tank top and tight blue jeans on. She didn't have on any shoes or socks nor did she have her signature pink hair accessory. She had her hand on her hip and her eyebrow was cocked in confusion. "What are you doing?" Amy asked taking two small steps to the right. "Nothing…." Tails answered as he got up and walked back inside. Amy watched him leave then let out a small sigh. "Why I'm I the only one who isn't mysterious around here?" She said as she followed Tails inside.  
  
  
  
Knuckles sat quietly in his usual stop in front of the master emerald. He usually was asleep by this time but he became more alert now the he learned Shadow was still alive. Tikal told him that Shadow wouldn't be an enemy anymore but he still felt uneasy. A cloud bank was passing over the Island giving it an eerie look. Knuckles looked up and sighed. "Why can't that girl just tell me what's going on?" Knuckles thought referring to Tikal. She had been like that for as long a Knuckles knew her. So adorable and mysterious at the same time. She never told him anything strait, She always had to put everything in a riddle of some sort. Knuckles closed his eyes but didn't dare go to sleep. His ears were still fixed on his surroundings. He was aware of everything around him………and that's how he knew that there was an intruder. He listened harder to see if he recognized the sounds of the movements it made. He couldn't, what ever it was it was completely new to him. He continued to sit with his eyes closed and pretended he had no clue someone was there. What ever it was he was going to surprise it. Then he heard two sounds at the same time. "So there's more than one of them eh?" Knuckles thought to himself with his eyes still shut. As he continued to listen he discovered that there was more than two intruders……in fact there was a whole bunch of them. Whoever they were they moved quickly and without hesitation. Suddenly Knuckles noticed that one of the sounds were close……real close. And without thinking he opened his eyes, sprang up and struck a dark mobian shaped figure across the side of the head. His blow sent the figure soaring off the alter. Knuckles jumped off the alter an landed a couple feet from where the figure should have landed. But oddly the figure had disappeared. Suddenly he found himself quickly surrounded by figures similar to the one he had just attacked. They were all about his height and appeared to be very agile. He couldn't make any part of them out because it was so dark. There was about ten to fifteen of them and they began moving slowly around him in a circle. "So did G.U.N. send you, or are you just a gang of piety thieves?" Knuckles said going into his usual fighter stance. None of the figures answered. And suddenly in the blink of an eye they charged at him at full force.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued…………  
  
  
  
Knuckles: Aw, man! More intruders?  
  
Maxcell: Yup.  
  
Rouge: Hm……  
  
Shadow: What is it?  
  
Rouge: Not sure……  
  
Tails: Hey, maxcell? Who are those guys?  
  
Maxcell: Do you think I'm actually going to tell you?  
  
Tails: Note to self: Ask a stupid question get an obvious answer.  
  
Shadow: You guys are the biggest bunch of dumbasses I know.  
  
(suddenly Shadow gets struck by lightning)  
  
Shadow: (in a crispy state) What the hell happened!?  
  
Maxcell: Never call an author by his name! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!……..now ladies and gentlemen….You want to know what happens next? WELL IN ORDER FOR ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY YOU MUST REVIEW!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Shadow:(who has appeared out of nowhere) ELLO!!!!!!  
  
Shadow: Oooooooooo it's a little version of me! I'll bath him and feed him and call him mini me!  
  
Chibi Shadow: Don't touch me….. 


	16. The Third shot from the G.U.N.

The third shot from the G.U.N.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damnit Tails! You see what you've got us into? Now we have watch our asses too!" Sonic shouted as he watched tails work on the Tornado walker. "I could have sworn just the other day you had no problem with them staying here." Tails replied without looking up. "I mean, why should we help them anyway!?" Sonic snapped back. "Trust me, Shadow doesn't want our help as much as you don't want to give it to him. And you seem to be getting along with him for a change." Tails said still working. "I telling you that they're nothing but trouble! As long as we hang around with them we're in danger!" Sonic shouted. "So, That never stopped me from hanging around you, now did it? And I thought you liked trouble with that cocky attitude of yours." Tails replied back. Sonic was about to speak but stopped. Tails froze in place and his eyes narrowed. They set like that for about two seconds and then Amy walked in and broke the silence. "Are you guys fighting again!?" She said with an annoyed tone. Tails and Sonic didn't reply, in fact they seemed to ignore her. "What's wrong with you guys?" Amy asked with a puzzled look on her face. Suddenly Sonic turned to her and was immediately right in front of her. He grabbed her by the hand and jumped behind the metal boxes the Tails kept extra parts in. Tails made a action similar to Sonics. The only difference is that he jumped behind the Tornado one. Amy was confused for a second but realized what was going on when a barrage of gun fire broke through the windows from the left and right. She covered her head and ducked next to her lover but he pulled away. Sonic reached into the box and pulled out two small hand grenades. "Stay right here and don't move!" Sonic ordered. He stood up and used his blinding speed to quickly get over to where Tails posted. Sonic ducked next to him and handed him one of the grenades he had just picked up. "Who the hell are these guys!?" Tails shouted as he pulled the pin out of his grenade. "Isn't it obvious? They're G.U.N." Sonic answered. Tails quickly stood up and threw his grenade out of the right window and an explosion quickly followed. "Where's Shadow?" Sonic asked pulling the pin out of his grenade. "He went for a walk with Rouge. They should be on their way back. "We can't wait for them! We got to go now!" Sonic shouted as he threw his grenade out the left window. When the grenade went off screams were heard and blood and body parts flew everywhere. "Damn…...you just have to finish it don't you?" Sonic thought to himself as he ran back over to Amy.  
  
  
  
All hell had broke lose on Angel Island and Knuckles was caught right in the middle of it. One of the dark figures charged at him, but he gave it a kick that sent it flying back into the others. Whoever these intruders were they were very skilled fighters but it was nothing that Knuckles couldn't handle on his own. Every time one attacked he countered and struck it instead. He had barely broken a sweat but the intruders seemed exhausted. Knuckles struck another right in the middle of the face causing it to fall to the ground. "Is this all you've got!? I'm disappointed!" Knuckles said with a confident tone of voice. He slowly raised his fist and awaited the next attack, but one didn't come. The figures sat motionless and stared hard at him. "Well? What's wrong? Are you realizing that you never stood a chance?" Knuckles asked still on guard. One of the figures in the front of the group stood up strait. Knuckles could see the figures eyes glistening in the light of the master emerald. And to the echidnas surprise, the figure stuck it's index figure and thumb in it's mouth and let out a very high pitched whistle. In fact it was so high pitched that Knuckles couldn't hear it. And then without hesitation, all the figures disappeared into the thick fog. "What the hell…..!?" Knuckles thought out loud. He took a couple steps forward and stared in the direction that they ran off. Knuckles' six scene kicked in again when he felt the presence of another intruder directly above him. He leaped back to avoid being struck by the new foe and landed solidly on his feet. Knuckles looked up figure. It was knelt down and had its foot stuck in the ground directly where he recently stood. The figure stood up strait reveling it's shape. It had large ears……like a bat. But Knuckles wasn't sure what it was until it opened it's wings and reveled that it was obviously a bat. The bats wings were large and frightful…like the wings of a gargoyle. It stood about his height and had a muscular figure. It opened it's eyes reveling that they were aqua colored. Knuckles' mouth dropped open when he saw the bats eyes. The color of its eyes was familiar…..very familiar. But where had he seen that color before? He couldn't see its face because it's was so dark, but he could see its smile. "You know what they say: If you want something done right do it yourself. My men show me that on a regular basis." The bat said as it folded its arms. "WHO ARE YOU!?" Knuckles demanded still in his fighter stance. The bat flapped its intimidating wings twice and smiled even harder. "It's not like you need to know. You're about to die." The bat said as it went into a fighter pose of it's own. "We'll see about that!" Knuckles snapped back. And with out another word the bat dashed at him with its wings spread out and kicked at the heroic echidnas head. Knuckles easily dodged the blow, but the bats other foot came wizzing at his face as well. Knuckles ducked under the kick and dashed behind him. When the bat saw that he spun around and attempted another kick, but like the others it was easily dodged. While Knuckles was dodging the Bats' attacks he thought. "This fighting style……were have I seen it?" The style that the bat was using was unique but oddly Knuckles knew he had seen it before…but the question was where. Knuckles didn't think about it anymore. Instead he delivered a powerful and solid fist to the bats' stomach causing it to fly back several feet. The bat landed hard on it's back and lied motionless. "I was expecting more….with all the trash you were talking." Knuckles said coming out of his fighter stance. The bat quickly flipped back up to its feet and gasped for air. "Apparently I've underestimated you." The bat said as it slowly took several steps forward. "Allow me to introduce myself." The bat said as it stepped into the light of the master emerald. Knuckles' eyes got wide when he saw the bats face. He had white fur on his head except for the area around his mouth. He had long white bangs that hung over his eyes and he wore black overalls with a pair of brown boots on. The flesh on his shoulders and chest was a light tan color and what appeared to be a gold locket hung around his neck. "All tough I can't tell you my name, I can tell you who sent me. I was sent by G.U.N. to destroy you." The bat said revealing his fangs as he spoke. "Well, mission failed!" Knuckles snapped showing his teeth. The bat put his hand on his hip and smiled. "For now……but it's not over……not by a long shot!" The bat said as he began to flap his wings. "We WILL meet again!" The bat said as he took to the air and disappeared into the fog. Knuckles watched him as he flew away. "Yeah……and I'll be waiting." Knuckles said with a smile. Suddenly a flash of light appeared in front of Knuckles and a familiar female echidna appeared. She had her hands on her chest and she spoke softly. "It's time…." Tikal said with a sad look on her face. Knuckles was surprised by her sudden appearance but eventually spoke. "Now? Damn! Can't it wait?" Knuckles asked looking into her eyes. "No…..I'm sorry. You must go now." Tikal said as she looked toward the ground. When knuckles saw the expression on her face he hugged her. Tikal laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Tikal…..tell Chaos if he doesn't take care of you while I'm gone I'll kill him ." Knuckles said embracing her. "If you don't come back in one piece I'll kill YOU." Tikal said pulling away from him.  
  
Knuckles looked into her eyes for about two more seconds and then slowly turned and ran off into the night. Tikal slowly began to cry when she saw him run off. "I love you knuckles……" Tikal said quietly as she watched him race off into the night.  
  
Rouge stared hard in the direction of Angel Island like she had just seen a ghost. Shadow laid in the said next to her in the sand with his hands behind his head. He looked up at her and noticed the look on her face. He sat up next to her and put his hand on her shoulder snapping her out of the trance. "Rouge, you feeling ok?" Shadow asked. "Ye…..Yeah I'm fine." She answered still looking in the direction of Angel Island. "I just thought……I heard something." She said as she turned to face him. Shadow still looked pretty worried about her, but he didn't say a word. "C'mon…..lets get back to Tails' place." He said as he got to his feet and lifted Rouge to hers. "Yeah…." Rouge said as she turned and looked in the direction of Angel Island again. And without further conversation Shadow picked her up and ran back in the direction of Tails' workshop.  
  
To Be Continued………  
  
Chibi Shadow: NNNOOOOO!!!! MORE SESPENCE!!!!!!  
  
Maxcell: I bet there's a lot of questions running around your heads ladies and gentlemen. Right guys?  
  
Shadow: (thinking) *Ruff riders theme*  
  
Sonic: (thinking) *Images of Amy nude, sweaty and wet*  
  
Tails: (Thinking) *Outlaw star theme*  
  
Knuckles: (Thinking) *Images of Faye Valentine from Cowboy Bebop*  
  
Amy: (Thinking) *Nothing*  
  
Rouge: (thinking) *Yesterdays episode of Dragonball*  
  
Chibi Shadow: Did they even pay attention?  
  
Maxcell: O_O;;…….I don't think they did.  
  
Chibi Shadow: ……..Why am I even here?  
  
Maxcell: Now ladies and gents. I need more inspiration! So review!  
  
MUHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Shadow: -_- *walks away* 


	17. A dark and ruthless heart.

A dark and ruthless heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
A loud snap was heard. It was the sound of the last G.U.N. soldiers neck. Amy had broken his neck with her foot and she stood triumphantly over his corpse. Sonic and Tails had their fair share of kills as well. Sonic and Amy stood outside the now heavily damaged workshop and Tails was inside to do a damage report. "Is everything ok in there?" Sonic called from the window. Tails looked around the hanger with a flashlight because the power was knocked out by an explosion. "Nothing important was damaged. But we can't stay here now." Tails said hopping out the window and landing on the shattered glass. Sonic rubbed his hand through his quills and stared at the ground. Amy gave them an annoyed look and she stepped forward to speak. "Then what are we doing? Let's go find Shadow and Rouge and get the hell out of here!" She said putting away her famous piko piko hammer. "Shit, I wish it were that easy. We still need to figure out what to do with the planes." Tails said putting on his jacket. "Well little guy, I guess we can hide them on Angel Island until further notice." Sonic said putting his hand on his companions shoulder. "Why don't you just bring them?" Amy asked. "Because they'd all three of them would stick out like a sore thumb. So that's out of the question." Tails said kicking at the broken glass at his feet. "Well what are we doing just standing around like this?" asked Amy. Sonic and Tails didn't answer instead they put the same looks they had on their faces when the noticed the G.U.N. agents. "Oh shit…" Amy said when she saw their expressions. Suddenly a dark figure fell from the air and landed on its feet. It was followed by others similar to it. They began to circle the three in a threatening way. Sonic, Tails and Amy quickly went back into fighting poses. "Well…what do we have here?" Sonic said as he popped his knuckles. Suddenly a familiar voice came from above and answered Sonics' question. "They're the G.U.N. special forces!" the voice shouted. Shadow and Rouge fell from the air just as the figures had done and stood next to them. "Well, They don't look so tuff." Tails said as he bobbed up and down to build up excitement for the upcoming brawl. Rouge leered over at him and spoke. "Don't let their looks fool you. They're a lot more dangerous than they look." She said tensing up. "We don't have time for this…..we have to leave now. They're trying to keep us here long enough for reinforcements to arrive." Tails added. "Well in that case……RUN!" Shadow shouted as he took Rouge by the wrist and speeded off. Sonic and Tails watched in surprise as he ran off. Then they looked at each wide eyes then nodded. Tails started floating and he took of in his way of makeshift running in the direction that Shadow and Rouge ran off. Sonic ran over to Amy picked her up and went in pursuit in behind tails. The G.S.F. agents watched with dumbfounded looks on their faces because they were tricked by Shadow and the others so easily. One of them lifted his mask reveling that he was a cat. He pulled a com device out of his uniform and turned it on and spoke into it. "Sir! They got away!" He shouted in a nervous tone of voice. A deep voice boomed from the other end of the com line. "You idiots! How did you let them escape so easily!?" The voice shouted. "Forgive me sir…." The cat said in a scared tone. "Do you remember what happened to your father?" The voice asked. "Y-Yes Sir!" The cat said shaking. "Don't follow in his foot steps. You understand!?" The voice shouted. "Understood sir…." The cat replied. He put away the com and like Shadows they disappeared into the night.  
  
  
  
"Damn…..why did he have to survive?" Knuckles said as he reached the end of angel island. He jumped off the edge of the island and free fell with his hair and quills (A/N: Yes echidnas do have quills. if you didn't know that you SERIOUSLY need to read a book) Waved in the wind. He spread out his arms and opened the flaps under his armpits that allowed him to glide. He glided very fast so that the wind whipped at his face. He loved the sensation of gliding through the night sky. He did it as often as he could. It was basically the only thing he did to keep himself from going crazy alone on that island. Knuckles knew that the simple solution for all of this was Shadows death. "Who would miss him?" He thought. "He's been nothing but trouble ever since I met him. Who would care if he died?" Knuckles thought as he swooped down close to the ocean and then skillfully came back up. "What the hell am I saying!? All deserve to live." He thought as he finally came over land. "I hope Rouge took my advice." He said thinking about his former foe. It's strange how she only known him for about 2 months now and after about a week she already had a slight crush on him. But he told her that he didn't have time for a woman. Hell, he barely had time to eat when he was hungry. She seemed to accept his decision. After all she didn't feel serious about him. Knuckles finally began to lose the wind he needed to glide. He came close to the ground and landed on his feet. He started running at his top speed knowing that he was running out of time. "I wonder what it feels like to move as fast as Sonic?" knuckles thought. "Or at least as fast as Tails. Even if the only reason why he's that fast is because of that damned second tails of his." Knuckles thought picturing tails hovering above the ground and using his tails to propel him through the air. Despite of Tails being faster than him neither one of them could even come close to Sonics speed. And wondered what it'd be like to be THAT fast. "Hey, why the hell am I thinking about this now?" he thought as he added on another burst of speed.  
  
A large male bat paced back and forth in what appeared to be some kind of luxury airplane. His long black leather jacket shone brightly in the light. He had a long chain attached to right the shoulder of his jacket and it stretched down his arm and dragged on the floor. The gold locket still hung freely around his neck. And the long spread out white bangs were the only thing that hid his handsome face. He had tight blue eyes that gave him an attractive but mysterious look. A mobian female that appeared to be a cross between a raccoon and a squirrel watched his every move. She wore a tight full body leather outfit that clearly revealed her attractive figure. The outfit had the letters G.S.F. printed on the left arm. Her large tail wagged slowly as she watched him. She had mysterious dark green eyes and her fur was a light brown color. She was barefoot and she sat on a couch with her feet up and clutched a large white teddy bare close to her chest. "Is something bothering you baby?" She asked in a lovely tone of voice. The bat stopped and looked down at her. "What the hell do you think aria? Of course something is bothering me." He said with his fist clenched. "Then tell me what it is. Maybe I can make it……better." She said with an erotic tone of voice. "Only I can do that, Aria." He said as he began pacing again. "Well suit yourself…..I guess later then." She said as she laid on her stomach and put her feet in the air and used her hands to hold her head up. "And Spike….please go easy on James. After all he is one of your best men." She said with her eyes half open. Spike stop pacing again and leered over at her. And since when do you care about him being alive or not?" Spike asked with a tense look in his eyes. Aria smiled at him and continued. "Well….you're gonna kill him. And I kind of like him." She said with a smile. "Trust me, you'll like him better as a corpse." Spike replied with a smile. Aria smiled back and spoke. "I hope your right…….for your nightly pleasures sake." She said in an erotic voice. Spike looked at her and smiled. "Aria, I get my pussy when I want it, Whenever I want it. And it doesn't have to be from you…." Spike replied. Aria smiled at him in a temptingly. "Is that so?" She said still talking in an erotic voice. She slowly stood up and faced him. She reached behind her back and slowly started unzipping her tight black uniform. But right when she was about to reveal her chest Spike raised his hand to her. "Not now. They're back." He said in an evil sounding tone. Aria frowned and zipped her uniform back up. The plane door opened and three mobians with black G.U.N. uniforms on. The on in front was the cat from earlier he stood in front and he had kind of a scared look on his face. "Did you find them?" Spike asked with a evil look in his eyes. "N-No sir. But we will!" the cat said in a scared voice. "Wrong…..they will. You're dead." Spike replied. The cat moved back some. "B-but…" The cat tried to say but Spike cut him off. "SHUT UP! You know I don't tolerate failure!" He snapped. "B-But….you won't kill me I won't allow it!" The cat shouted back. He went into a fighter pose and looked as if he was ready to fight for his life. The two other G.S.F. started to grab him, But Spike held his hand up and stopped then. He smiled and lowered his hand to his side. "And do you plan to fight me, James?" Spike said with a devious look on his face. James didn't answer he just keep his pose and didn't even change his face expression. Spike chuckled a bit and then looked up at him. "Idiot…." And with that Spike took hold of the chain on his jacket. He quickly lifted it and sent it flying through the air like a bullet directly at James. The chain pierced his chest and came out through his back. Spike pulled the chain back and wrapped it around his arm again. And all this happened in less than two seconds. James wailed out in pain and collapsed on the floor. Both Aria and Spike looked at him and smiled. He was still alive but barely. "You…none of this….would..have…happened if….your father was still in charge." James slowly let out. Those turned out to be his last words because Spike was kind of pissed from his last remark. Spike jumped in the air and spun around and landed the toe of his boot right on the back of James' neck thus breaking it. He wiped the blood off the chain and turned to face Aria again. "Well?" He asked. She frowned and said "Did you have to make so painful, Spiky?" She said with a sarcastic look on her face. "Oh shut up." He said as he turned to face the two G.S.F. agents who were trembling with fear. "Take him out……don't bother digging. Just leave him laying out there like the useless piece of shit that he was." Spike ordered. The two G.S.F. picked up James' lifeless body and took him out of the plane. After they left Spike got on the couch and laid his head in Aria's lap. She looked down at him and smiled. "So, did you test the echidna?" She asked. "Yeah." He answered. "So how is he? Is he real good?" She asked rubbing her hand through his bangs. "He is…..but he's nothing I can't handle. I WAS toying with him after all." He said closing his eyes. "So did you find her?" Aria asked. "Those morons I call followers let her escape." He said with anger. "Aw….don't be like that. She IS with those hedgehogs. I hear they're really fast." She said in a lovely tone of voice. "You should have told me that before I killed James." He said as he slowly opened his eyes. "You talk about her all the time…….Is she really as good at fighting as you say?" Aria asked unzipping her uniform again slowly so Spike wouldn't hear it. "Of course…." He replied.  
  
"Um……well I look forward to fighting her then." Aria said as she removed the upper part of her uniform reveling her large attractive breast. Spike grinned at the sight and spoke again. "Don't underestimate her……..she is my little sister after all……"  
  
To Be Continued……..  
  
Maxcell: *yawns*  
  
Chibi Shadow: That was pretty cool.  
  
Tails: Yeah…..except one thing….  
  
Maxcell: What?  
  
Tails: How come I'm the only male character……without a female counter part?  
  
Maxcell: What!? Like you need one with all the attention you get from girls!…..In fact….your almost are as popular with the ladies as I am……I think…..Maybe….  
  
Tails: Yeah but…..I NEED SEX!!!!  
  
Chibi Shadow: Oh shut up! You just told me you got laid last night!  
  
Tails: LAST NIGHT IS TOO LONG!!!  
  
Maxcell:……..  
  
(A good looking female fox walks by)  
  
Female fox (looking at Tails): Hi……*walks away*  
  
Tails: O_O…………WAIT COME BACK! I NEEEEEEED SEX!!!!!! *Runs after her*  
  
Maxcell:……This review was kind of sickening if you ask me…..  
  
Chibi shadow: Yup! ^_^ 


	18. Duel of young fates

Symphony of the small ones.  
  
  
  
  
  
It's been two hours since the escape from the mystic ruins. When the group got to Station Square Tails had a plan to split up so it would be harder to be discovered. Of course Sonic and Shadow were happy about it because they would finally have the chance to get away from one another.  
  
  
  
"What's with those two? Even after all they've been trough together they can't seem to get along." Tails thought out loud.  
  
The parings for the plan were simple. It was obvious that Shadow and Rouge would leave with one another. Tails suggested that Amy and Sonic leave together because Sonic still seemed to doubt his relationship with her. He thought it would bring them closer to one another……or Sonic closer to her actually.  
  
That left Tails alone. He didn't mind at all. Hell, he could take care of himself anyway. He sat on the side of a building. It had started to rain and he looked down over the street. The street was busy, he could tell that by just the amount of light on it.  
  
He started to think to himself…..about the past that not even he knew about. He reached into his left glove and pulled out a silver chain necklace with a small pendant hooked on the end of it. The pendant was silver and it glistened in the light. He had this necklace ever since he was an infant , but he never wore it. The pendant was a fox head with crossed gothic style bones behind it that formed an x. Under the head were gothic letters that read "Prower". The rain drops hit it and made glisten ever harder. He took the other end of the chain and buckled it to the wrist strap on his glove so that it hung off his wrist like a pendulum. "The only clue I have…." He said as he looked skyward. He saw a G.U.N. helicopter fly overhead. There was no way they could have spotted him so he didn't bother to duck or move away from its view. "B.W.2……..what are those bastards up to?" He thought as he wrapped the necklace around his wrist so that it didn't hang as much. Tails was sure that Knuckles was having problems with G.U.N. as well. He knew that he would soon come to join him and the others and he shuddered at the thought.  
  
"I'll be breaking up fights for weeks……" Tails thought still looking skyward. Sonic and Shadow was bad enough, but Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles? All three of them couldn't stand being close to one another. Like always Tails knew that he would have to be the peacemaker.  
  
Suddenly Tails noticed the presence of another. Whoever it was they were coming from his right. Tails Stood up and jumped to the next level of the side of the building so he could see who it was. But the mystery person followed him. It was obvious now that whoever this person was they were after him. He knew that he would have to fight whoever this person was so he decided to get a little room to move around. He begun to spin his Tails so that they mimicked a propeller of some kind. He leaped of the side of the building and started to fly up to the rooftop. He looked down and saw his pursuer. It was obviously a mobian…..but it looked young. About his age to be exact.  
  
Suddenly he noticed that the figure opened wings and flew after him. "A bat!?" He thought as he lured it to the rooftop. Tails landed on the roof and ran to the other side to make room for his pursuer. His plan worked perfectly and the figure landed right were he wanted it to. It was a bat and it looked to be his age. It was a boy and he had short white bangs that hung over his forehead. He wore black baggy jeans with a black T- shirt with black leather gloves. He had on shoes that were very similar to Tails'. He had a small gold locket around his neck. The fur on his head was white and the flesh on his arms was a light tan color. He had tight eyelids and his eyes were aqua colored. His T-shirt had the letters G.S.F. printed on it.  
  
When Tails saw those letters he knew it was obvious who this kid was related to. "And just who the flaming hell are you?" Tails asked with tense eyes. The bat smiled and revealed his fangs and spoke. "I would tell you but……I'd brake a couple rules if I did." The young bat replied.  
  
Tails crossed his arms and stared at the bat hard. "So you're from G.U.N.? I didn't know they recruited kids who could be in the same class as me." Tails said with a smile.  
  
The bat smiled and crossed his arms as well. "Heh…..I guess my cloths are a dead giveaway." He said in a light tone.  
  
"Well that…….. and the fact that you resemble someone I know. So if you don't mind, TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" Tails snapped. The bat grinned evilly and straitened his posture. "So she is with you…..tell me…where can I find her?" The bat asked. Tails went into a fighting pose and smiled. "Why? So your friends can know to?" The bat appeared to be getting angry. His eyes narrowed hard. "She has a personal problem to settle with our organization……like it's any of your business." The bat snarled.  
  
Tails grinned slyly and spoke. "She belongs with Shadow….." Tails started but the bat interrupted him. "SHE'S MY SISTER! IF ANYTHING SHE BELONGS WITH US!" The bat shouted. Tails put on his usual toothy grin and spoke. "I knew it! The resemblance is kind of uncanny if you know what I mean." Said Tails. The Bat's eyes widened when he just realized what he had just said. "Well…..you figured me out easily….I guess there's no reason for me to hide my name anymore. I'm known as Spear the bat. I'm Rouge's younger brother." He said taking a bow.  
  
  
  
"So did you come here to be made a fool out of? Or did you come here to fight?" Tails asked with a tense voice. "Well guess I have no other choice…..PREPARE TO DIE!" Spear said as he went into a fighter stance of his own. Tails had heard enough of Spear's mouth. He wasted no time and charged at him full force. Spear was ready for anything Tails could dish out. When Tails got right in front of him Spear took him by the forearms and held him at bay. They pushed at each other with all their might only to find out that their strength was equal. Tails broke free of his grasp and kicked at Spears torso and landed the kick in his ribs. The kick knocked spear back a little but he recovered and countered with a right hook to the side of Tails' face. Before Spear got a chance to pull his fist away Tails' grabbed it and pulled Spear forward and kicked him in the side of the head. Spear was a little dazed but he was able to get a hold of Tails leg. He lifted the fox above his head and slammed him hard on the rooftop. Tails quickly got to his feet to see Spear's foot coming directly toward his head. Tails blocked it with his forearm but Spears kick was so hard that even though he blocked it Tails still feel to the ground. He caught himself with his hands and launch kicked Spear directly under the chin causing him to fall as well. They both quickly got up and locked up arms again. They stared hard at each others eyes with intimidating looks. Tails noticed that Spears face was bleeding but e felt his bleeding as well.  
  
  
  
"Well…..are…we…evenly matched…or…what?" Spear said gasping for air. Tails didn't answer. He broke free of Spears grasp again and reached into his jacket and through it off. Tails was now holding a small vp70 hand gun. But before he even got a chance to aim Spear reached behind his back and pulled out the exact same gun. Tails quickly aimed the gun barrel on Spears neck. Spear did the same. They were both shocked at how identical their actions were. "Well will you look at that? We even have the same taste in guns!" Spear said as he put his finger in the trigger. Tails grinned and without any sign off warning he pulled the trigger and the sound of the gunshot ringed in his ears. But somehow Spear was able to barely doge the bullet. A cut was bleeding on the side of his neck where the bullet had touched his skin as it went by.  
  
"You bastard!" Spear shouted when he felt the burning sensation scrape his neck. Spear leaned back and kicked the gun from Tails' hand. He dropped his and the two began to brawl again. Every time Spear landed a blow Tails bounced right back with one of his own. The two were evenly matched in every aspect. They fought hard but neither one of them even showed a sign of gaining the upper hand. Tails grabbed Spear by the head and made his knee meet with his face. Spear cried out in pain but keep on fighting. The fight became more deadly with each passing second. Sounds of bones being cracked from powerful blows rang out over the rooftop. Suddenly the two stopped and backed away from each other as is something was wrong. Spear held his arm tight and blood ran from a large open wound that was caused by a kick that broke his arm. Tails held his chest in pain because his lower ribs were broken. They sat gasping for air and staring each other down. They both looked as is they would pass out any second. Tails could feel blood running from the top of his head but he paid it no attention. He was completely focused on Spear who was completely focused on him.  
  
"How…..could…you compete?" Spear asked with blood running from the side of his head. Tails smiled painfully and replied. "I think the question is….how could you?" Tails said with pain in his voice. Spear didn't change his face expression but continued. "I'll kill you…..but not at this time. It's pretty obvious that we're in no condition to continue this right now." Spear added. His eyes started to roll in the back of his head like he was about to collapse but he stopped himself and continued. "See ya'." He said in a cold tone of voice. And with that he turned and flapped his wings hard sending him skyward. He rotated and flew forward and instantly he was gone. Tails was surprised that Spear had enough energy to fly away. "Next…time….I'll break…your wings." Tails slowly let out and closed his eyes and collapsed on the hard rooftop.  
  
  
  
To be continued……  
  
Sonic: This is starting to get really cool.  
  
Maxcell: Yeah.  
  
Amy: Man…… was that rouge's brother? He sure was cute……  
  
Shadow: Hey is Tails ok?  
  
Maxcell: *shrugs*  
  
Shadow: -_- how can you not know?  
  
Maxcell: Will you ever learn to stop asking me questions?  
  
Shadow:…………… 


	19. The Bat children

The Bat children  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was about five in the after noon and the sun shone bright through a large window in what seemed to be a hotel room. Tails was laying in a bed in the center of the room. He found himself unable to move without hurting some part of his body, but he slowly managed to sit up in bed and look around. He noticed that he had bandages on his chest ,head, legs and a little on his arms. There were no lights on except for a bathroom light. The door was wide open and Shadow was inside looking in the mirror. He turned when he heard Tails sit and approached the bed.  
  
  
  
"Well it's about time." Shadow said putting his hands on his hips. Tails had a blank look on his face and looked down at the bed. "Where the hell are we?" Tails asked looking down at the bed. "In some hotel…Hell, I don't even know what it's called." He said crossing his arms. Tails looked up at him with the same blank expression and tilted his head to the left a little. "Where's Rouge?" He asked. Shadow cocked his eyebrow and walked over to the window. "She went to get some stuff for you. She'll be back in a minute." Shadow answered peering out the window. Tails looked over at him and didn't speak. He just sat with the same blank look. "You scared the shit out of me, kid. I thought you were dead. There was even a puddle of blood where I found you." Shadow said still looking out the window. Tails smiled a little. "Thanks Shadow…..I owe you one." Tails added. "You don't owe me a damn thing. I was returning a favor. You DID save my ass a couple weeks ago." Shadow said still looking out the window. "Speaking of Rouge, That girl has been acting weird lately. Something's bothering her, but she won't tell me what. She said she's not sure about it herself." Shadow said as he turned to face Tails.  
  
"I think I know what…." Tails thought to himself. "How'd you find me?" Tails asked. Shadow looked back out the window and answered. "I was out running and I basically just found you there half alive. Do you remember what happened?" Shadow asked as he looked at the young fox again. "Yeah……Shadow did Rouge tell you anything about her family?" Tails asked. "Yeah…..in fact it was just the other day. She said she was the last one still alive. Why do you ask?" Shadow replied. "N-nothing." Tails said nervously. "Well….you better get used to that bed cause you're going to laying in one for a while." Shadow said still looking out the window. "So, are you going to answer my question?" Shadow asked. Tails looked at him with a confused look on his face. "Huh?" He said with a forgetful tone. "What attacked you?" Shadow asked. "A……bat….from G.U.N…." Tails replied. Shadow looked at him in surprise. "Really?" He asked. "Yeah…..he said he was Rouge's younger brother…" Tails answered.  
  
"You've got to be fucking kidding me. Right?" Shadow asked. "No….I was sure of it…he even looked like her. We kind of beat the crap out of one another." Tails said with a nervous smile. Shadow smiled back and said. "Yeah I can see that…..your knuckles are busted." Shadow said with a smile. Tails lifted his hands and examined them to find that his knuckles were busted and his gloves were off. Tails looked around in a panic for his gloves because he remembered that he had tied his necklace to it. "Hey….where are my gloves?" Tails asked. "Relax….they're right here." Shadow said tossing his gloves over to him. Tails caught them and sighed in relief when he saw that the necklace was still tied to the right one.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure he said he was her brother?" Shadow asked. "That's what he said." Tails answered putting his gloves back on. "Damn…..I wonder how she's going to take it….." Said Shadow with a worried look on his face. "What do you mean?" Tails asked. "Well, she hard time telling me what happened to her family. She gets upset every time she thinks about it." Shadow said as he sat on the bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Loud screams were heard down the hallways at a base. They came from the executive floor but they were heard all over the tower. They originated from a large lovely decorated room. The main color of the room was black. And a familiar bat sat and watched the source of the screams. On the other side of the room a half raccoon half squirrel mobian female was adjusting the bone in a young bat's arm. "Damnit! Do you have to be so loud!?" She shouted at him. "Do you have to be so ruff, Aria?" He snapped back. "I wouldn't have to be if you would have listened to your brother, Spear!" She said as she adjusted him arm with both hands. "You're not mad at me are you , Spike?" Spear asked with complete agony in his voice. The large bat male on the other side of the room smiled and answered. "Nope. Next time just be more careful." He said standing up. Spear wailed out in pain again this time REAL loud. So loud that Aria put a annoyed look on her face and keep working on Spear's badly injured arm. "Damn freak! He's dead!" Spear shouted in anger. Spike smiled and walked over to them. "You'll get your chance kiddo. But first you have to rest up for a couple hours." He said tossing his chain around his arm. "Oh no. Hours? Don't tell me I have to take that crap again." Spear asked as he tried to pull his arm away from Aria. But when he did she smacked him upside the head and keep working. "Of course. We're on a mission. You don't have time to lay around. We need you active." Spike answered.  
  
Aria put on an evil grin and reached over and grabbed a bottle with a gray liquid in it. She tossed it over to Spike. He caught it and walked over to Spear with it. "Why don't you just let this skank of yours give it to me?" Spear asked with a smile. Aria hit him on the head again this time much harder than before. Spear put his head on the back of his head and rubbed it in pain. Spike laughed at the site and answered. "Because I'm sure you'd rather me give it you than her….and watch your mouth." He said as he approached the couch that Spear and Aria were sitting. "Hold his mouth open" Spike ordered Aria. She nodded and reached for Spear jaw but he grabbed her by the wrist and held her hand away. "Just give to me. I'll do it myself." Spear said with a bored tone. Spike grinned and tossed the bottle over to him. Spear let go of Aria's wrist and caught it.  
  
  
  
Spike and Aria looked at him hard waiting for him to drink from the bottle. Spear sighed and unscrewed the top from the bottle. He held his nose to keep out the liquids awful smell out. And in less than ten second he gulped down the whole bottle. When he was done he gagged a couple time as if he was about to vomit. "Now was that so hard?" Spike asked. "Yup." Spear answered with a disgusted look on his face. Spike chuckled a little turned and walked the other way. Aria stood and looked down at Spear as if waiting for something. Spear stared back with a puzzled look on his face. "What?" He asked. "Well I'm waiting." She replied. "For what?" he asked again. "For a thank you" she added. Spear grinned and said. "Of course! Let me thank you for sharing your wisdom with me." He said sarcastically. "What!?" She asked in complete confusion. "Without someone with as much wisdom as you I wouldn't know as much as I do know." He said still in a sarcastic tone. "Are you calling me old!?" Aria snapped. Spear laughed and replied. "I didn't say it but you did." He said with laughter. Aria lifted her foot and stomped her heel of her boot right in the center of Spears foot. Spear tensed in pain when she did. "You've got a lot to learn about women Spear." Said Aria as she twisted her heel in his foot. "One of those things is that you can't predict what we'll do next!" She said finally lifted her foot from Spears and walked out of the room. Spear looked up and shouted after her. "YOU CAN'T PREDICT WHAT A SNAKE WILL DO EITHER!" He yelled after her.  
  
Spear looked up to that Spike was roaring with laughter. "What's so damn funny!?" Spear asked with a threatening tone. Spike didn't answer but kept on laughing. Spear smiled a little and eventually he started laughing to. Spike finally stopped laughing and leered over at his brother. "I told you to watch your mouth big guy." He said with a smile. "You see what I had to get used to? He continued. Spear laughed a little more and finally stopped. "From what I see your little fox friend gave you a hell of a lot more than you bargained for." Spike said looking at Spears arm. Spear gave Spike a death glare. "So how's the B.W.2 project going?" Spear asked his brother. "From what I hear it's going fine. Physically it's complete but its mind still needs a lot of work." Spike said taking of his jacket reveling his signature black overalls. "It's strong…..real strong. It's still hard to think that the guy that created the original one died fifty years ago." Spike said staring at the ceiling. "And the commission has know idea that it's being recreated?" Spear asked. "Not a clue." Spike answered brushing his bangs out of his eyes with his thumb. "So did you find anything more about her whereabouts?" Spike asked.  
  
"All the fox told me is that she's still with that hedgehog. And I have no idea were they are." Spear answered. "Don't worry she'll know we're still alive pretty soon….and when she does she'll come to us." Spike said still looking at the ceiling. "If I know her we might see her as early as tonight." Spear said looking at the floor. Spike stood up and looked at his brother. "You should be fine in a couple hours until then get some sleep." Spike said as he put back on his jacket. "Yeah…I will." Spear said as he laid down on the couch. Spike toward the door but stopped and turned. "You're going out to look for her again tonight……be careful this time." Spike said as he turned off the light and walked out the room.  
  
Spike was silent but thought buzzed around in his mind. "Why can't things go back to the way they were before that order that you got, Spike?" He thought as he closed his eyes and rested.  
  
  
  
Rouge sat at a table in the hotel room mixing some liquids and powders together. She had just got back holding all these in her arms. Shadow sat and watched her because he was kind of curious on what the hell she was doing. "So do you mind telling me what that is?" Shadow asked as he watched her pour a gray liquid in a bottle. "Hell if I know. It's some shit that my brother thought me before he died. All I know is that it heals broken bones REALLY fast." Rouge informed as she stood shaking the bottle. "Your brother." Shadow said looking at the ground. "Yeah…..hey did Tails tell you what attacked him?" She asked looking over at the asleep fox. "Y- yeah…..he did…." Shadow said as he took her by the hand. "Well, what was it?" She asked with a puzzled look. Without answering shadow put his hand on her cheek and slowly pulled her head close. "Shadow?" she said as he did. Shadow closed his eyes and his lips met with hers. Rouge slowly closed her eyes and the kiss became deeper. She put her arms around his neck and he put her around her waist. They kissed for nearly fifthteen seconds. Rouge slowly pulled her lips away from his and she had her eyes half open. "Wh…..What was that for." She asked as her cheeks slowly turned red. "Cause I know you might be moody after what I'm about to tell you." He said rubbing his cheek on hers. "The person who attacked Tails…….Tails claimed it was your brother." Shadow slowly let out. Rouge's eyes got wide and she pulled face away from his and looked strait into his eyes. "Wh….what did you say?" She asked with a look of complete shock on her face. Shadow sighed because he knew that she was kind of upset now. "The person who attacked Tails claimed to be your brother. Tails told me that the resemblance was VERY striking." Shadow said as he pulled her close.  
  
"Th-that's impossible……all my family's dead." She said nervously. "Spear." Shadow added. "WHAT!?" Rouge shouted with wide eyes. "He said his name was Spear." Shadow said quietly. "M-my god…." Rouge said looking at the ground. Then without thinking she plunged the bottle of gray liquid into Shadow's hand. "Give that to Tails when he wakes up. Make sure he drinks ALL of it." Rouge said as she turned and ran to the door. "Hey! Wait a second!" Shadow said trying to stop her, but it was too late. She had already slammed the door behind her. Shadow started after her but stopped when he realized that this was something that she had to do on her own. He looked at the bottle of the strange gray liquid in his hand and sighed then he turned walked in the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rouge was flying about thirty feet over the skyline of Station Square. She flew with her arms to the side to increase her speed. She was searching for any kind of G.U.N. vehicle. A helicopter a car anything that could take her to the answer of her question. Memories of her younger brother Spear raced around in her mind. His infancy his first steps his first word. All these memories bombarded her mind like rain hitting the street. The G.U.N. commission told her that he along with her father and other brother were dead. That made her think that if Spear were alive, that meant there was a chance that her father and older brother were alive as well. She spotted a G.U.N. helicopter passing trough a couple buildings. She landed on a building that was in it's path and looked up at it. It's light shone bright in her eyes and it slowly began to land on the large rooftop she was on.  
  
As it descended a dark figure stepped out in the opening on the side. It leaped out before the helicopter even landed and landed right in front of her. The figure rushed at her, threw its arms around her and rested it's head on her shoulder. She looked down at the figure and her eyes became teary. She noticed that the person was crying hard on her shoulder. "My…god…you're alive." She said with teary eyes. She took the figure by the sides of its head and slowly took its head of her shoulder Reveling that it was Spear. His eyes were full of tears and he had a smile on his face. "You're…..alive……you're alive." She slowly said as she wiped the tears from the young boy's eyes. "Yeah Rouge…..I'm alive." He slowly said as he put her arms around her again.  
  
The helicopter landed and three G.U.N. soldiers stepped out. They approached the two and waited for Spear to let go of Rouge so they could take into the helicopter with them. Rouge was crying to but it was nothing compared to the tears of her brother. Spear slowly let go of her and backed away. He motioned for her to follow him into the helicopter. She followed behind him but one of the G.U.N. agents stepped in front of her with a pair of handcuffs. When Spear saw that he leaped toward the agent and kicked him directly in the side of the head causing him to fall to the ground. Spear gave him a death glare and the G.U.N. soldier quickly got up to his feet and stood in an apologizing way. Spear walked back into the helicopter. Rouge and the G.U.N. agents followed him in. Spear sat in the seat on the left side and scooted over and mad room for his older sister to sit. Rouge sat next to him and he leaned his head on her shoulder. They sat like that silently for the entire ride.  
  
  
  
The helicopter stopped in mid air in the middle of the jungle in the Mystic ruins. Under the helicopter was a extremely strong hold that was made of five towers. Each tower was VERY tall and each one was about nine hundreds yards apart. The entire ground area of the base seemed to be the top of a underground area, Because the it was all metallic. The four smaller towers had domed windows on the very top. The larger one was basically a bigger sized version of the smaller ones. The towers were all connected by large closed bridges. Right in the middle of it all was a large garden that rivaled a wooded area. "I see nothings changed….." Rouge said as she looked at the city sized base from the window of the helicopter. She looked over at Spear who was asleep beside her. It'd been four years since she saw him. He had grown a lot since then and looking at his body he gave Tails one hell of a fight.  
  
The helicopter lowered toward the top of the largest tower. Spear awoke when she shook his shoulder. He looked up at her and pulled a pair of handcuffs out from his pocket. Rouge nodded and put her wrist out so he could put them on her. Spear did just that. He didn't put them on tight though. The helicopter landed on the top of the tower. Several G.S.F. agents stood and waited Spears return. Rouge hopped out with her head looked at the ground. She approached the G.S.F. agents but still didn't look up. "You've grown so much baby sister…." A familiar voice said. Rouge recognized the voice but didn't look up. She heard the sounds of familiar heavy foot steps approach her. She started getting light headed and a little dizzy. She slowly raised her head and saw Spike standing before her with a smile on his face. Without another word her dizziness over came her and she collapsed right in front of him.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued…….  
  
  
  
Maxcell: Well……that was a long chapter.  
  
Chibi shadow: Yup.  
  
(Spike runs in and kicks away Chibi Shadow)  
  
Chibi Shadow: AH!  
  
Maxcell: -_- why did you do that?  
  
Spike: Because I haven't had a proper introduction yet!  
  
Maxcell: Fine…go ahead.  
  
Spike: *Clears his throat* Hi I'm Spike…..and I'm EVIL. I'm Rouge's demented EVIL brother. I have an EVIL plan evolving an EVIL thing that is really EVIL. Long ago I did something really EVIL and I'm not going to tell you what I did because I'm EVIL. I specialize in doing EVIL things. Maxcell won't let me tell what's going to happen next cause he's EVIL. But who I'm I to talk because I'm EVIL too. So anyway you will soon see how EVIL I can be.  
  
  
  
Maxcell: Yeah….that was um….. "Informative"…..now go away. And to all you readers out there. If you read the story this far and haven't reviewed yet, do it. I just want to know exactly how many people are reading. So PLEEEEEEEASE review if you haven't already and if you have reviewed already review this chapter. PLEEEEEASE! 


	20. The stage is set..............

The stage is set…….  
  
  
  
  
  
Rouge awoke slowly and found herself laying on her back looking up at a very familiar ceiling. She sat up slowly and looked around. Now she was sure she had been in this room before. It was a very large room and the ceiling was black and white striped. The room was beautifully decorated with black and whit furniture. She looked down at herself and saw that she had on a black tight leather uniform with the letters G.S.F. printed on the side of the right thigh. She had on boots very similar to her own only they were black leather and the heels on them were narrower. She looked to her right and saw Spike sitting on a large black couch looking at her blankly. Without thinking she sprang up from the bed she was on and rushed over to were he was sitting with her arms spread out. Spike stood up and opened his arms too. Rouge ran into him hard and threw her arms around him put her head on his chest and started crying.  
  
  
  
"You've become quite the looker." He said with a smile. Rouge pulled away from him and wiped her eyes. "SHUT UP!" She shouted. And she kicked him hard in the shin. Spike cried out in pain and grabbed his leg. "What was that for!?" He shouted back. Without answering, Rouge knelt down with him and hugged him again. "FOR LETTING ME LIVE IN PAIN! FOR LETTING ME LIVE WITH THE THOUGHT OF YOU BEING DEAD! FOR NOT LETTING ME KNOW YOU WERE STILL ALIVE! FOR MAKING ME THINK I FAILED TO PROTECT MY LITTLE BROTHER! I……I HATE YOU!" Rouge shouted in complete tears. Spike sighed, put his head in hers and hugged her back. "Rouge you know how things are around here……I was simply following orders." Spike replied. "Yeah, I guess your orders are more important than me, huh?" Rouge said with her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for troubling you……you've always been important to me Rouge. You and Spear both. I'll die for you if the situation calls for it. Now stop crying it's ok now sis." Spike said with a look of love in his eyes. Rouge stood, looked at the floor and wiped his eyes. "There hasn't been a moment that I didn't long to see you again since that day…." Spike said as he grabbed her hand. "How….how are you still alive? What REALLY happened? TELL ME DAMNIT!" Rouge shouted.  
  
Spike lifted his hands revealing that he had on leather gloves with silver rings tightly placed on his center fingers. Part of his chain rested in his right hand and only one button on his jacket was buttoned right in the middle. Rouge looked at his rings with wide eyes. Her eyes became teary again and she fell to her knees and hugged herself. "M-my god……tell me it isn't true…….no…..it's not true! He's still alive! Please let him be still alive too!" Rouge said looking up at her big brother. "No…..he's dead….father's dead Rouge. And so is mother….. I'm in charge now." Spike said lifting Rouge back to her feet. Rouge's eyes were full of tears now. She refused to look up at Spike and she kept her arms folded. "How did they die? Mother should still be alive….she took no part in the G.S.F. SO HOW CAN SHE BE DEAD!?" Rouge shouted.  
  
Spike lowered his head and looked at the floor. "They…..had her assassinated." Spike informed. Rouge's eyes got wide and she looked him with a blank look. She put her hand on top of her head and started breathing hard. She looked up and let out a very loud scream that surprised her brother. Spike took her bye the shoulders and shook her snapped her out of her temporary insanity. "Rouge! Calm down! She's been dead for a long time now!" Spike said as he hugged her again. "BUT WHY!? WHY HER!? SHE DID NOTHING TO THEM! I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Rouge shouted with her eyes closed. "I DON'T EITHER! BUT THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO ABOUT IT IF WE'RE SEPARATED!" Spike shouted back. "W-what are you saying? That I should come back? Is that it!?" Rouge asked with tense eyes. Spike stared strait into her eyes and tensed up. "If that's your wish then it's done, but from your tone I don't see that happening." Spike said as he turned and walked toward the window with his chain dragging. Rouge watched him with a tense and angered look. She looked down at herself again and sighed at the sleek leather G.S.F. outfit. "What's with the uniform?" She asked. "I thought I'd make it feel like home again…" Spike answered looking out the window.  
  
"It'll NEVER feel like home again Spike." Rouge said walking over to him. "I guess the commission left you in charge of this mission, huh?" Rouge said leaning her head on Spike's shoulder. "Yeah…..at first they didn't though." Spike replied still looking out the window. "And that's why your were almost killed in the beginning……Shadow…..is he good fighter?" Spike asked looking down at Rouge. "Do you think he would have made it this far if he wasn't?" Rouge replied. "Heh….good point. From what I hear he is quite amazing. I guess puppy love wasn't enough for you." Spike said turning back toward the center of the large room. "Spike……how did daddy die?" Rouge asked with sad eyes. Spike stopped in his tracks and looked down at the floor. He showed his teeth and closed his eyes. He turned and looked at Rouge. "That's not important." Spike said walking back toward Rouge. "I missed you Rouge……All I ever wanted to do was make a better life for you and Spear." Spike said moving his bangs away from his eyes. "Well you certainly succeeded with Spear….." Rouge replied. Spike grinned at her and turned his back to her. "You still never got that spar I owed you." Spike said with a devious grin on his face. "Keep it……you'll more than likely maul me if I did." Rouge replied. Spike cocked his eyebrow and turned to face her again. "Well you true changed a lot. If it were four years ago you would have leaped at the chance to fight me." Spike said folding his arms. "Spike….answer my question." Rouge said approaching him again.  
  
"You mean father?" Spike asked. "Yeah, father. Now what happened to him?" Rouge asked with her hands on her hips. Spike looked at the ground and let out a long sigh. His eyes started getting teary but he didn't cry. He looked up at his sister and spoke. "The commission…..they said you had the potential to surpass me and father. They said you'd be better off if you worked alone…." Spike said crossing his arm and pausing. Then he let out another sigh and continued. "So they ordered us to fake a death. After you were sure that we were dead….I got an order to kill dad." Spike informed still looking at the ground. "No…..you didn't….." Rouge said with wide eyes. "OF COURSE I DIDN'T! I COULD NEVER BETRAY FATHER!" Spike shouted as he lifted his fist. "I was enraged. They were trying to tear us apart, Rouge. We were too strong as one and they feared us! I couldn't do it! I had already lost my only sister and now they wanted to take my father as well!" Spike shouted with tears in his eyes. "So to get revenge……I killed the one who gave me that order. It felt good to finally rebel against those bastards. To feel his blood run down my hands……" Spike said as he walked slowly toward Rouge.  
  
Rouge didn't change her expression and looked at him waiting for him to continue. "After I murdered him they came for me. They were going to execute me but……father….." Spike stopped and clenched his fist and showed his teeth. "Fought them for me……He said he wouldn't let them kill me without a fight…..and he died….because of my actions…." Spike said in a dull tone. "I was driven to near madness. Thoughts of watching them die by my hands plagued my mind like a disease. And then they showed mercy for me and let me live and take over the G.S.F. unit in fathers place. And to hurt my pride even more the killed our mother." Spike said in a tense voice. Tears were rolling down his cheeks but he had an angered look on his face. "I felt completely helpless……that is until the A.R.K. incident." He said turning to face her again and Rouge eyes slowly got wide.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sonic and Amy had rented a hotel room on the far side of town. Sonic was standing outside on the balcony watching the sky. Amy was inside watching tv and every now and then she would glance over at him and sigh. They were together but they weren't as close as Amy wanted them to be. It was kind of obvious that he was homesick and he been that way for nearly five years. "Five long fucked up years." Amy thought as she watched him. His quills were waving in the wind and he seemed to be thinking hard about something. He never shared anything with her and that kind of pissed her off. It seemed like every time she asked him what was bothering him she always go a "I'd rather not talk about it" or a "It's nothing." And Amy hated that. "Alright Maurice "Sonic" the hedgehog. You are going to talk to me and that's final." Amy thought as she stood and walked toward the glass balcony door. She had longed to be by his side ever since the day she first saw him. And now that she finally got her wish something still wasn't right. Sonic seemed too hung to the past to accept her. Amy only wanted to be close to him but it seemed hopeless. She slowly slid the door to the side and stepped out onto the balcony. She approached the azure hedgehog and wrapped her arms around his waist. Sonic put his arm around her and continued to watch the sky. "What is it?" Sonic asked with a dull tone. "Sonic……what's bothering you?" Amy asked with her eyes closed.  
  
"Noth…." Sonic started but his sentence was cut short by Amy. "No…..something is….I've been around you long enough to tell, Sonic." Amy added in interruption. Sonic stared at her with his average expression. He slowly turned his head and looked toward the ground and narrowed his eyes. He remained silent for a couple seconds. "Just….thinking about home." Sonic said still looking at the ground. "Yeah….but that's not all your thinking about, is it?" Amy asked with her eyes still closed. "N…No….it's not….." He added as he lifted his head back toward the sky. "Then what is?" Amy asked. Right when Sonic was about to speak, Amy's cell phone rang. Amy started to go back inside to get it ,but Sonic went in before she could. He walked over to the table and picked it up. "Hello?" He said in the usual phone greeting. "Sonic? Is that you?" A familiar voice said. Sonic narrowed his eyes and replied. "What the hell do you want, Shadow?" Sonic asked staring over at Amy. "I'm afraid we have to leave the city. Your little friend got spotted." Shadow said with his usual cold tone.  
  
"So why are you so worried about me?" Sonic asked with a little anger. "Will you stop being a dick for one second!? Tails is injured REAL bad. We have to regroup and leave the city." Shadow added. "Damn! Is he ok!?" Sonic asked. "You worry about the kid too much…..he's fine….or he will be in a couple more minutes." Shadow informed. "So why such a hurry? It could take them days to find us." Sonic said staring back over at Amy who had a worried look on her face. "I'll show you…..go on the roof and look at the street." Shadow ordered. "Why?" Sonic asked with an annoyed tone. "Just do it!" Shadow snapped back. If Sonic wasn't so curious he would have hung up in Shadow's face. But since he was he did as he said. He went out on the balcony and ran up the wall to the top and peered down on the street. "I don't see anything." Sonic said as he scanned the street. "There's not a soul down there." Sonic continued. "My point exactly." Shadow said with a chuckle. "I don't get it. What does it mean?" Sonic asked.  
  
Just then a dark figure dropped next to Sonic. Sonic leapt back and fell. "HOLY FUCK!" Sonic shouted as he got back to his feet. "Whoa calm down! It's only me!" The figure said. Sonic sighed and narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong!? What is it!?" Shadow shouted. "Nothing……It's only knuckles." Sonic said as he put the phone up to his cheek again. "So what do you mean about the street." Sonic asked shadow while giving Knuckles a death glare. "Idiot! Doesn't that seem weird to you!? It's only nine thirty and there's not a car on the street." Shadow said in a annoyed tone. "That is weird…." Sonic added. "No. you think?" Shadow said sarcastically. "Don't start with me asshole." Sonic said turning toward the broad side of the roof. "Yeah what ever. Just get your ass over to the park. I'll meet you there in about three hours." Said shadow. "Three hours? Why so long?" Sonic asked looking at the damaged moon. "Rouge left….I be there when she gets back. Until then…..I don't know. Bone that woman of yours or something." Shadow said with laughter.  
  
After that last comment Sonic didn't waste time to hang up in Shadow's face. "Bastard…." Sonic said as he faced Knuckles. Knuckles folded his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Do you mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Knuckles said in an annoyed tone. "Tikal didn't tell you? G.U.N. is after us…..because of that bastard Shadow. And if you came here looking for the bat chick you already missed your chance." Sonic said walking toward the edge of the building. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean!? I didn't come her looking for her! Tikal just told me you guys needed help so…." Before Knuckles could finish Sonic cut him off. "Being the gentleman you are. You gladly excepted this mission that your one true love assigned you." Sonic said slowly taking off his gloves.  
  
"W-WHAT!? I Don't know what you're talking about! Me and Tikal aren't……." Before knuckles could finish Sonic cut him off yet again. "Oh c'mon knux. You might not be dating, but the only reason why you haven't tried yet is because she isn't exactly "Among the living." That part is obvious." Sonic said with a taunting smile. Knuckles tensed and showed his teeth. "Do you think I have time for a woman!?" Knuckles shouted. "You would if she had the same job you do……" Sonic replied. Knuckles was speechless after that last remark. He was struck silent by the obvious truth. Sonic just chuckled a bit then leaped off the side off the building and landed on the balcony of him and Amy's hotel room. After he left Knuckles shuddered with anger and flopped down and sat in Indian style.  
  
  
  
Sonic landed perfectly on the balcony and turned and faced the glass sliding door. He figured that Amy had to be asleep due to the lights being off. He opened the door and walked inside. He sat Amy's cell down on the table and walked over to the light switch. When he did to his surprise Amy was standing in front of him. But it wasn't just that. She was turned around and bent over and she was wearing nothing but a pair of underwear with the word "Sonic" Printed across the back. She turned her head and winked at him. Sonic's eyes were kind of widened by the sight but that expression soon turned to a smile and he turned the lights back off.  
  
  
  
"No…..you can't……you…..fool…" Rouge said with wide eyes at Spike. Spike grinned at her and turned around causing his jacket to twirl like a cape. "I've already done it. All that's left is it's intelligence and it'll be complete…..then vengeance is ours." Spike said picking up a shuriken off the table to the left. "N-no….SPIKE, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING! THAT THING HAS THE POWER TO KILL OFF ALL THE LIFE ON MOBIUS! SPIKE THINK ABOUT THIS. PLEASE!" Rouge shouted trying to convince her brother. "I already have sis….." Spike said twirling the shuriken around in his hand. "Spike…..if you go through with this…..I have no choice but to kill you…" Rouge said going slowly in a fighter stance. Spike turned and faced her in surprise. He raised his hand and tossed the shuriken at her head. And in the blink of an eye it had went past her head and cut her across the neck. Rouge lost her breath when she saw it and stood in fear. Her eyes were wide and slowly but steadily she caught her breath again. Spike lowered his fingers and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Don't be a fool, Rouge. I don't want to have to kill you, but I will if necessary." Spike said with a tense tone of voice. "D-damn you….." Rouge said. With that she turned and walked toward the door. She stopped and turned to see Spike looking out the window. Tears started rolling down her cheek and she opened her mouth to speak. She hesitated but finally got it out. "Please reconsider , Spike. I just want things to go back normal." Rouge said in complete tears. Spike lifted his head but didn't face her. And with that Rouge ran out the door. Spike turned and faced the door for a little then he looked out the window again.  
  
Rouge slowly walked down the hallway with her head faced to the ground. She heard a woman humming down the hallway. She looked up to see a half squirrel half raccoon mobian woman with tan fur leaned against the wall. She had on a G.S.F. uniform similar to her only she had on tight shorts that were at least six inches above her thighs. She had on black high heels and she had bright blue eyes in her hair hung to her shoulders. "So…..you're the little miss perfect Spike always talks about?" Aria said stepping in Rouges path. "And just who the hell are you?" Rouge asked with an annoyed tone of voice. "The name's Aria…..me and your brother are……close." She said stepping closer to Rouge. Rouge narrowed her eyes some. "I see…." She said moving to the side of Aria. "Well, tell him if he comes anywhere near me and Shadow I'll kill him" She said slowly walking toward the elevator. Aria put her left hand on her hip and grinned. "Sure…..I'll tell him in bed tonight after I clear his mind of you….." Aria said with a devious grin. That last comment struck a nerve in Rouge's mind. She quickly turned around and charged at Aria. And that's just want Aria wanted and she grinned as she got ready to fight. But before any blow was thrown a gunshot was heard and a bullet flew past their heads.  
  
They both turned and looked in the direction it came from to see Spear holding a gun with smoke coming from the barrel. "Leave Aria…..now." Spear said lowering his gun. Aria snarled at him as she did what he said and walked off in the opposite direction he was facing. Spear looked over at Rouge and smiled. "There's a helicopter up top waiting for you……..goodbye….." Spear said softly. Without speaking Rouge pushed the up button on the side of the elevator. While she has waiting she walked over to Spear and hugged him. When the elevator door opened she kissed him on the cheek and slowly backed into the elevator. She waved by to him as the door slowly shut.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued………  
  
  
  
Maxcell: (Cracking his knuckles) My god that was long!  
  
Sonic: You can say that again.  
  
Knuckles: (Sarcastically) Man that was a original line sonic……..  
  
Sonic: Shut up! Or I'll rein act "Sonic triple trouble" on your ass!  
  
Maxcell: Is that all you two do is argue?  
  
Shadow: Yeah……Because they're both retards…  
  
Sonic and Knuckles: Oh shut up!  
  
Shadow: Oh really!?  
  
(They all start arguing)  
  
  
  
Maxcell: -_-*……..*Walks away* 


	21. Sign of rebirth

Sign of rebirth.  
  
  
  
A/N: By the request of some readers I have decided to add spacing in the conversations……..Oh yeah and sorry it took so long t post this chap. I've been real busy ^^;;  
  
  
  
Shadow stood next to the bathroom in the hotel room with his arms folded. Loud gagging noises came from the bathroom as a result of the strange liquid he had just drank. Shadow stood next to the door with a wide grin on his face. He found the whole situation kind of amusing.  
  
"Was it really that bad?" Shadow asked with his arms folded.  
  
"Hell yes! What the hell is that stuff!?" Tails said as he began to vomit again. Shadow chuckled a bit and answered.  
  
"Well it was meant to hell you……an from the looks of things it worked." Shadow said laughing.  
  
Tails let out one last burst of vomit and gasped trying to catch his breath. He stood and walked out of the bathroom holding his stomach.  
  
"Man, remind me to never get injured like that again." Tails said stretching. "So where's that girl of yours?"  
  
"She went out while you were sleeping. She should be back at anytime." Shadow said stepping off the wall.  
  
Shadow reached over to the table and grabbed Tails' gun and tossed it over to him. Tails caught it with one hand and looked at Shadow with a puzzled look.  
  
"I called Sonic. I told him to rendezvous with us at the park. You better get going." Shadow said reaching into the drawer of the table and pulling out a gun f his own.  
  
"What about you? What are you going to do?" Tails asked picking up his jacket of the chair at the far side of the room.  
  
"I'm going to wait for Rouge. She's going to need some help……I'm sure they're going to follow her back here. That part's obvious." Shadow said pulling the head back on his gun.  
  
"Fine I'll tell Sonic to wait up for you." And with that, Tails ran to the door and flung it open. He started twirling his Tails and instantly went air born. Shadow watched him as he flew off into the night.  
  
It took five minutes for Tails to get to the large green park area in the center of Station Square. He landed in a dark area were hardly anything could be seen. He scanned around for Sonic and Amy , but didn't see them anywhere. He walked around for a bit and then stopped with the thought that they must not be there yet. He leaned against a tree and looked at the silver charm on the end of the chain he had attached to his glove. Suddenly he felt someone grab him by the jacket collar and pull him off the ground. He struggled to break free as the large hand pulled him into tree. The hand plopped him down on a branch and he felt a large hand get slapped over his mouth. He looked up and saw Sonic sitting at the far end of the branch motioning for Tails to be quiet. Amy was next to him looking down on the walkway. Tails yanked the hand away from his mouth and turned around to see Knuckles balancing on the branch behind him. Tails punched him in the arm for being so rough with him. Knuckles laughed and rubbed his arm where Tails hit him.  
  
"Sorry. But I had to be fast." Knuckles said silently. He hopped back a little on the branch.  
  
"Yeah, whatever…….What the hell are you guys hiding from?" Tails said with a confused look on his face. Sonic leered over at him and put his finger on his lips.  
  
"G.U.N.…..they're all over this park." Sonic said quietly. Tails cocked his eyebrow and scratched his head.  
  
"I didn't see anybody." Tails informed. Sonic looked back down at the stone walkway and scanned it.  
  
"You weren't supposed to. But they're here….." Sonic said turning back toward Tails. "Where's Shadow?" He asked.  
  
"He stayed behind and waited for Rouge…..My guess is that they're on their way now." Tails pulling toward the center of the branch.  
  
"If he just would've died none of this would've happened……" Sonic said under his breath so nobody would hear.  
  
Amy turned her head and looked directly in his eyes. He didn't stare back. He just looked down on the lit up walk way. She frowned a little because she heard what he said.  
  
  
  
Shadow sat quietly in the hotel room at the table. He had a berretta 9mm handgun that wasn't loaded. He had four clips and three of them already had bullets in them. He had just put the last bullet in the fourth one when Rouge opened the door. Shadow didn't look up but he loaded one of the clips in the gun. Rouge walked over and put her arms around his shoulders and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Well I guess I can always come back to you." Rouge said with her eyes closed. Shadow leaned his head to the right so that it rested on hers.  
  
"I guess you didn't have any luck." Shadow said in his usual emotionless tone. Rouge came around the chair and sat on his lap. She rested her head on his and kisses him softly on the forehead.  
  
"No……..but I don't care……" Rouge said closing her eyes. Shadow put the three remaining clips in his jacket. He put his arm around her waist and relaxed his shoulders.  
  
"You're lying……." Shadow said quietly. Rouge's eyes got wide at Shadow's last remark. She pulled her head back and stared blankly at him.  
  
"What?" Rouge asked with a surprised tone. Shadow gripped his gun tight and spoke.  
  
"You're lying…….you do care." Shadow said finishing off his last sentence. Rouge turned and stood and put her arms across her chest. She slowly walked toward the window and turned to face him again. She stared at the floor breaking her stare from his eyes.  
  
"Shadow…..I……." Before she could finish Shadow raised his gun and seemingly aimed it directly at her head. Rouge's eyes got wide when she saw him. He narrowed his eyes and put his finger on the trigger. Rouge's eyes lit up in a worried way when Shadow slowly started to put pressure on the trigger.  
  
"S-sha…." Before she could finish Shadow pulled the trigger all the way back and fired. His wrist jerked back from the recoil of the gun. The bullet flew right past Rouge's ear and impacted against the window. The sound of the bullet going by buzzed in Rouge's ear. She was kind of petrified by what just happened. In fact she would have backed away from him if she hadn't heard a loud yell of pain come from outside the window. A thud was heard of the sound of a lifeless body collapsing on the walkway outside. Shadow got up and hurried over to her and grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"C'mon!" He shouted as he threw open the door and stepped outside. He turned and aimed the gun down the right side of the walkway to make sure that no G.U.N. agents were on the far side. Loud gunshots came from the left and he and Rouge would have been hit if it hadn't been for his speed. He put his arm around her waist and lifted her off the ground. He put the groove of his shoe on the guardrail and used it to push himself off the walkway and to the ground below. He landed feet first and struck running forward.  
  
"They sure are persistent aren't they?" Shadow said running in the direction of the park. Rouge closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder with the wind whipping at her face. She didn't reply. Just only felt like getting this whole thing over with so that she and Shadow can get on with. There we're two sources to this problem "Her brother and Her lover." What made her shudder is that they'd be at each others necks soon. Especially when Shadow learns what Spike is planning…….  
  
  
  
It was about eleven when Shadow raced into the park holding Rouge. There was no sign of Sonic and the others. Shadow looked around and put Rouge down on her feet and she closely walked behind him. As they did thoughts of what Maria told Shadow spun around in his mind. She mentioned a great and powerful evil. It couldn't possibly be anything from G.U.N. could it? It was obviously that thing he saw in his dream……..Rouge had noticed a attitude change in shadow. He was back to the way he acted before the A.R.K. incident. When she found him he acted mellow and seemed to have a good sense of humor……..was that the Shadow that Maria knew? Had Maria seen this cold side of Shadow that made people fear him? He only acted like this in serious times….other than that he'd be cracking jokes and making smart mouth remarks that would make her blush and giggle. But the status he is in now shows him to be ruthless and unmerciful. Shadow stopped at a large tree by the walkway and looked up it. Rouge looked in it as well to see Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy sitting on a branch. They motioned for Shadow and Rouge to be quiet. Knuckles narrowed his eyes at Shadow but Shadow merely grinned at him. That grin made Knuckles want to tear him apart but he kept his cool.  
  
"It took you two long enough…….." Sonic said trying to get down the tree as quietly as possible. All the others did the same. While Amy was climbing down her foot got lodged in a large piece of bark that had been stripped from the tree. She found herself unable to pull her foot out of it because she was slowly sliding down. Every one else's eyes got wide when they saw her situation. If that part was snapped from the tree it'd be loud enough for anybody in the surrounding area would hear. Knuckles wasn't about to let that happen. He quickly climbed up the tree and grabbed her by the waist and tried to pull her up so the piece of bark wouldn't break. Shadow took a deep sigh readied his gun because he knew what was about to happen. Suddenly Amy let out a quick scream and the bark piece snapped from under her foot and made a very loud noise. When knuckles lost his grip of her he feel to the ground and landed on his back with a thud. Everyone except Shadow looked around with hopes that nobody was around to hear it. But their hopes were shattered when G.U.N. agents surrounded them and took aim with a wide variety of weapons.  
  
"Holy shit….." Tails said quietly. Then with any hesitation they all opened fire but none of their shot made any contact. Knuckles leaped from the ground and landed in the tree they were in. Sonic and Shadow ran in opposite directions. Sonic was holding Amy. And Rouge quickly dashed behind a tree and Tails followed her. Shadow kept running until he turned and got behind them. He stopped and aimed his gun and fired hitting one of the in the back of head causing blood to spew out like a fountain. He did the same to three more of them and back flipped into a tree when five of the shot back at him. He took the time to reload his gun.  
  
"You bastards don't give up, do you?" Shadow thought as he took aim with his gun again. Right when he was about to pull the trigger he felt something come from behind him and wrap around his neck. Whatever it was it wrapped around his neck and yanked him hard out of the tree. He felt his throat tighten from it and he fell hard in the grass. He was shook up but still active. He quickly sprung to his feet and shook his head. He noticed that the object that was thrown around his neck was a thick silver chain. He took hold of it and examined it closely. Before he could get a good look at it someone jerked it out of his hand and it was dragged along the ground for about 10 feet. It stopped and disappeared at a large figure that stood in between the trees. Shadow stood and rubbed his neck and looked at the figure.  
  
"You're gonna suffer for that!" Shadow shouted at the figure. He threw off his jacket and went into a very focused fighter stance.  
  
"Heh…….so you're Shadow? I'm not impressed….." The figure said as it stepped out of the trees. It was a large male bat with a long black leather jacket on. He was tall and had tight blue eyes with long white spread out bangs. Although he his jacket looked heavy, Shadow could still see his muscular figure. Shadow's eye caught the large gold locket that hung around his neck. He tore his vision away from it and stared him in the face.  
  
"Rouge's brother I presume?" Shadow asked cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Spike. But you can call me the light that eliminates shadows." Spike said with a devious grin. "My sister told me about you……..she said you were a great guy. But she has been known to stretch the truth…….." He added crossing his arms.  
  
"Not in this case." Shadow added with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"Whatever…..it doesn't matter. I'm taking her back anyway." Spike said using his thumb to move his bangs away from his eyes.  
  
"I don't think she wants to." Shadow said in an aggressive tone. He tightened his stance and went on complete guard.  
  
"Hey……we don't have to fight. You won my sisters heart……I respect you for that. I should thank you for watching out for her." Spike said with an evil grin.  
  
"You must really take me for a fucking fool. If you're at any kind of position you've been trying to have us killed all this time." Shadow said tensely.  
  
"Not her………just you, little boy." Spike added.  
  
"Telling me that was probably the biggest mistake you've ever made by telling me that!" Shadow shouted.  
  
"Oh, please. Don't humor yourself kid. You don't want to die." Spike said deviously. Shadow showed his teeth and used his speed and charged at Spike. Shadow stopped and swung at Spike with all his might and oddly hit only air. Shadow was shocked to find that Spike was able to dodge his attack.  
  
"How the hell did you dodge that!?" Shadow shouted as he looked up to see Spike hanging upside down from a tree branch. Spike laughed evilly and looked down at him.  
  
"You'd best give up, little boy. If we go at this rate you'll be dead before you know it." Spike said narrowing his eyes. Shadow was real pissed by now. Spike was mocking him while he was literately trying to fight him.  
  
"Why don't you come down here and fight me , pussy!?" Shadow shouted with rage. Spike grinned and cocked his eyebrow.  
  
"I'd rather fight you from up here." Spike said as he reached into his jacket. In a flash he pulled out a large silver plated engraved Remington shotgun. Shadow's eyes got wide and he backed up a little. Spike grinned and cocked it sending a gold plated shell casing to fall to the ground. Shadow quickly turned and ran behind a large tree before Spike could even pull the trigger. The buck shots from the gun hit the ground and caused hunks of soil to fly. Spike turned and fell from the tree and landed on his feet.  
  
"Ah, so you are fast. No problem I have ways to take care of that." Spike said cocking his shotgun again.  
  
"Do you mind telling me why the hell you're doing this?" Shadow asked calmly readying his gun.  
  
"You're an obstacle, boy. I have to kill you because of that." Spike answered. Spike took aim at the tree that Shadow was behind and waited for him to show. Shadow tensed a little and replied.  
  
"Obstacle for what!" Shadow shouted as he scooted toward the outside edge of the tree that made him open to fire. Spike leaped on a tree branch and kept his aim carefully.  
  
"G.U.N. wants you because you're a so called "Threat to humanity." but to hell with them. I want you because you're a threat to MY plan." Spike said still holding his aim. Shadow readied his legs and quickly darted behind another tree and Spike fired again but missed.  
  
"Plan huh? And what might that be?" Shadow holding his post. He twirled around so that he faced Spike and opened fire. Spike spread his wings and flew over to another tree and shot back.  
  
"I'll tell you. But only because your chance of survival right now is very low…………I'm pretty sure you're familiar with the word……….Biolizard?" Spike said showing his fangs. Shadow's eyes got wide at the sound of that name. Rage slowly begin to build up inside him be he talked calmly.  
  
"W-what you say?" Shadow asked with a tense tone. Spike stood up strait and took sharp aim.  
  
"Biolizard……..you know. You're creators so called "Ultimate life form". Spike said narrowing his eyes. He moved along the branch so that a part of Shadow slowly came into his view and he aimed directly for his head.  
  
"What about Biolizard!? What are you planning!?" Shadow shout still not noticing that Spike was aiming directly for his head.  
  
"You mean baby sister didn't tell you? I'm having it recreated and upgraded in my favor." Spike said with an evil grin.  
  
"Y-you…………" Shadow started but Spike interrupted him.  
  
"Shut up and die……" Spike said as he quickly begin to pull the trigger on his gun. But before he could he felt a strong wind come by him. It confused him and before he could react he felt a force strike his arm causing him to drop his shotgun. He held his arm in pain and scanned the area for his attacker. He looked to the ground and saw Sonic standing there with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"Sorry pal! You can't kill him……….I already have dibs on that!" Sonic said with a devious smile. Spike narrowed his eyes and leaped out of the tree. And in a blink of an eye he was right in front of Sonic. He grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off his feet and grinned. Sonic put his hands on Spike's wrist and tried to break free but Spike turned out to be a lot stronger than him.  
  
"Ah……the famous Sonic the hedgehog. What if I killed YOU instead!……It'd be sad…..such a famous hero killed by a bat that nobody knew. Princess Acorn would be crushed…….." Spike said tightening his grip around Sonic's neck. Sonic found himself unable to speak for a moment but he was able to get it out.  
  
"S-so…….you've done……your homework." Sonic was able say. Spike smiled and tightened his grip.  
  
"Yeah…..I know all about you……..you're past…….and unfortunately for you your future too………..Amy……You've grown fond of her I heard. What if I said after I'm finished with you………I'll go for her." Spike said putting an evil look in his eyes.  
  
"Y-you……won't get a chance to you fuck!" Sonic said with anger.  
  
"You're in no position to make that call, kid." Spike said as he slowly began to tighten his grip around Sonic's neck again. Sonic tensed in pain as he felt his neck start to give way under the pressure. And right before it did Shadow leaped in the air and kicked Spike in the back causing him to drop Sonic leaving him gasping for air.  
  
"I feel the same way about you killing him as he feels about killing me…….so he's off limits." Shadow informed with a grin. Without answering Spike raised his left arm and struck Shadow across the face with the back of his fist sending him flying back about six feet. He turned and kicked Sonic who was still recovering right in the middle of the face sending him soaring back an even farther distance than Shadow did. They sprang back to their feet and whipped blood away from their mouths.  
  
"I still can't believe you two …..……..you're both weaklings!" Spike said in an angry tone. Suddenly tails appeared from overhead and landed next to Shadow.  
  
"It's obvious who this guy is…..so I won't bother asking." Tails said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah…….Spike huh? Well I hope you made funeral reservation." A familiar voice said from over head. "I guess you didn't learn from our last meeting!" Knuckles said landing next to Sonic and going into a fighter stance.  
  
"Well……..the other two are here……..and by the way red boy. You still haven't truly seen what I can do." Spike said with tense eyes.  
  
"Whatever you say, you deluded dumb bastard!" Knuckles shot back. Spike smiled and rocked his head back.  
  
"Well…….I guess I'll have to fight all of you then……..fine by me." Spike said calmly.  
  
"Wow, you really are crazy!" Sonic said going into a guarded position.  
  
"We'll who's crazy…..but I think I'll embarrass you a little……" And with that spike closed his eyes and went into a fighter pose. Shadow and the others stared at him and waited for him to attack. But they got nothing……..Spike stood in the same posture with his eyes still closed.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for!? Fight me!" Spike shot with his eyes still closed. Right before he was able to say the rest of his sentence Tails had charged him and attempted a kick at his stomach. Spike (even though his eyes were closed.) Was able to easily maneuver away from it. In a flash Sonic was his right side. He leaped into the air and aimed hi foot toward Spike's head. Spike purposely fell backward, flipped back and kicked Sonic in the back in mid air causing him to fall to the ground. Knuckles took advantage of the commotion and was able to get on the same side of Spike that Sonic just was. Right when he was about to strike him, Spike lifted his shoulder and struck Knuckles in the head causing him to fall hard to the ground. Shadow was the next to come and the next to go because he charged him head on. He quickly learned that it wasn't a smart attack when Spike kicked him the chin. Spike had left them a little dazed but they were still ready to keep fighting. Shadow got back to his feet and stared Spike directly in the face and to his shock Spike still had his eyes closed.  
  
  
  
"Heh heh….what's wrong? You guys were so confident a second ago. I'll make a deal with you. If you can get me to open my eyes you win." Spike teased.  
  
"Damnit! He can't be THAT good can he?" Shadow thought with his teeth showing in anger. Without replying Shadow jumped in the air so that he was able to get above Spike's head. While he was falling he noticed that Tails, Sonic and Knuckles were charging at him from three different sides. Spike sat motionless until the last second. He quickly stepped out of the way causing all of them to collide with each other. Spike still had his eyes closed and he laughed evilly.  
  
"This is to easy! I can't believe you guys won so many battles!" Spike teased. Tails once again took advantage of his talking and got in front of him. He jabbed at Spike's stomach but he moved and backed up a couple feet. He backed right into Sonic who was waiting for his chance to attack. When Spike bumped into him he quickly turned around and struck him in the armpit. (A/N: Trust me…..THAT HURTS!) Sonic fell back and swung at Spike but he missed because he backed up again. This time he backed into Knuckles who tried to hit him in his juggler vain but Spike blocked his blow and hit in the lower right ribs. He didn't back away this time because he had already estimated where Shadow was. He dashed at that point and found his estimation to be right and he Shoulder tackled him to the ground. Shadow quickly got up and moved around him to avoid anymore blows.  
  
"Well, you came closer that time. If you keep that up you might just be able to hit me." Spike teased on.  
  
"Ok……I know your game." Shadow thought as he charged Spike again. He leaped into the air to the right. The angle at he jumped was very odd and he jumped nowhere near Spike. But Spike still kicked out and to his surprise he kicked at nothing but air. Shadow saw that and plunged down at Spike and kicked him in the side. He landed on the ground and used his hand for leverage and kicked him again this time in the chin. Shadow then bounced off his hands and got in the air on the left side of Spike's head and landed another hard kick to the side of his head. Spike swung at him and missed yet again. Shadow then flipped himself up and landed on his arm and bounced off of it and punched him in the back of the head. And out of extreme frustration Spike opened his eyes and grabbed Shadow by the ankle and slung him into the tree. Shadow cried out in pain as he fell to the ground. But oddly he stood up and chuckled.  
  
"I figured you out. And remember that deal you made?" Shadow asked gripping his arm.  
  
"I remember……I won't be so merciful next time." And with that Spike leaped in the trees and disappeared. Shadow looked over at Sonic, Knuckles and Tails and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"H-how'd you….." Tails began but before he could finish Shadow cut him off. "He's a bat……he didn't need to see us. You should have guesses that. So I just made it so he couldn't hear me either." Shadow said looking into the sky.  
  
"So what were you guys talking about?" Sonic asked approaching Shadow. Shadow narrowed his eyes and grinned and continued to watch the sky.  
  
"…….He's remaking Biolizard….."  
  
To Be Continued………  
  
Rouge: Um…….maxcell?  
  
Maxcell: What?  
  
Rouge: Where the hell did me and Amy go?  
  
Sonic: I'll tell you……..you stayed behind and fought the G.U.N. agents moron.  
  
Knuckles: How come the first time I fought Spike I beat him easy?  
  
Chibi Shadow: Because he was only testing you.  
  
Tails: Man Maxcell!………I TOOK YOU WEEKS TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER!  
  
Maxcell: -_- sorry about that……..I've been busy. It won't happen again. I AM going to finish this story………….well anyway. Let me know you're still reading by posting a review. Now…….I'm going to sleep………..*walks away*  
  
Sonic: So what do you guys want to do while Maxcell's gone?  
  
(15 minutes of silence)  
  
Sonic: Nevermind -_- 


	22. Darkness Forgotten

Darkness Forgotten  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Five hours have passed. Shadow and company have gone to angel island to rethink their strategy. As it stood, they had no chance of winning. Shadow , Sonic, Tails and knuckles were really bruised up from their previous fight with Spike. Shadow was highly frustrated by the whole thing. He sat on a broken column the east side of the Emerald alter and pondered hard. He tried desperately to think of a solution. While he pondered his thoughts trailed off into memory and he instantly caught himself yearning for death again. He wasn't surprised by it the thought, in fact he laughed.  
  
"Sister…." He said under his breath. He leaned forward to get a more comfortable sitting position on the column. He slowly closed his eyes and reminisced.  
  
  
  
A small barefoot hedgehog boy slowly walked through the quiet halls of a space colony. He had short fuzzed red and black quills. He had blank emotionless look on his face and his eyes were narrowed tightly. He came across a large open window with a young human girl staring out of it. She wore a red tank top with a tight black pair of shorts. She turned and looked at him and smiled down at him.  
  
"Well…….if it isn't little "No name"." She said with a smile. The hedgehog stopped and looked up at her.  
  
"Hello Maria……" He replied in a cold emotionless voice. He stepped over to her side and stared blankly at her.  
  
"So what brings you here?" She asked staring out the window. He seemingly ignored her and continued to stare at her.  
  
"Why do you call me your brother?" The young hedgehog asked. Maria raised her eyebrows a little and stared back at him.  
  
"Because you are. You are my brother." She answered turning her head and staring back out the window.  
  
"But I was created by master Gerald." The hedgehog replied blankly. Maria sighed and stared at him with a smile.  
  
"You've known me your entire ten years of life……..and I've known you since I was three. You practically are my brother." She said staring back out the window. "So get used to it little brother." The small mobian walked closer to her and out his hands on the metallic window ceil of the round large window.  
  
"What are you looking at?" He asked still looking at her. She nodded her head forward to show him and he turned and stared out of it to a magnificent view of mobius.  
  
"It's beautiful……..isn't it?" Asked Maria. The hedgehog stared blankly at the planet and replied…  
  
"Yes……it is." He answered. "Maria………what's it like down there?" Maria sighed heavily and put her hand on her hips.  
  
"From what I remember………It's beautiful…….." Maria answered.  
  
"Then how can something so beautiful be so bad?" He asked in a cold tone.  
  
"It's not……I don't care what grandfather says……it's not. Don't believe any of that……Shadow." She said calmly. The young hedgehog stared over at her with a questioning look. She stared back at him with a similar look only it wasn't as tense as his.  
  
"Something wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Y-you called me Shadow." He replied.  
  
"Yeah…..so?"  
  
"Master Gerald told me shadow was a codename………He said I have no name." He answered.  
  
"That's what I'm calling you……..calling you "No name" for all this time has started felling weird. You like it?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"Yeah…..I do……" He answered with a grin. Maria stepped away from the slowly so that she was able to see behind him and just stood there. Shadow stared at her with question but was struck be realization when she put her left foot behind her right. He tried to move away from her but before he could pain shot across his head as Maria landed a hard kick. He fell hard and rubbed the spot where she kicked him.  
  
"What was that for!?" He shouted up at her. She stared at him and laughed and folded her arms.  
  
"You really have to be on guard more." She replied with a smile.  
  
"I don't get it. Why do we have to spar all the damn time?" Shadow asked standing up.  
  
"You'll find out……….in due time." She said with her eyes closed. When she closed her eyes shadow saw a golden opportunity to get her back for the kick. He put his hand on the ground and a lifted his feet spun around and tripped her. She would have fallen on her back if she hadn't caught herself and sprung into the air. Shadow tried to move away from under her but it was too late and she landed feet first on his shoulders thus pinning him to the floor. She laughed more as her squirmed to break free.  
  
"Nice try." She said with her hands on her knees. Shadow snarled at her and lifted his feet and kicked her in the back causing her to stumble forward giving him enough leverage to spring back to his feet. He put both his hands on the ground and lifted his legs so the he kicked her in the stomach causing her to fall to the ground. He kept going up until he went into a perfect handstand. He smiled at her and kicked his feet playfully in the air.  
  
"Haha! Got you!" He said playfully. Maria stood laughing and approached him slowly.  
  
"Not bad………except for one thing." She said with narrowed eyes. She lifted her leg and kicked him in the stomach making him fall on his back.  
  
"I wasn't done yet….stupid." She said with a smile. Shadow looked up at her with an annoyed look. He slowly got back to his feet and brushed himself off. He slowly approached her and didn't speak………  
  
  
  
  
  
A much older shadow raced trough the halls of the ark with his jet skates activated. He was bleeding from the left side of his jaw and his eyes were extremely tense. He caught a glimpse of Maria who was running down the hallway in his direction. She had her fair share of slight injuries as well. He came to halt and gasped desperately for air.  
  
"Master Gerald……t-they………." Shadow began.  
  
"I know……" Maria interrupted. "That doesn't matter…..we have to get out of here." Shadow nodded and took his friend by the hand and continued skating down the hall. They came around a corner but had to duck back when a sudden barrage of bullets came from that end of the hall. When it slowed down Shadow dashed around the wall and quickly came upon five G.U.N. soldiers. He leaped into the air and struck them all in less than a second. They all fell dead just when Maria came from behind Shadow again. He once again took his friend by the wrist and speeded in the direction of the cryogenic chamber room. They went on killing soldier after soldier as they went. Maria showed signs of exhaustion but Shadow wouldn't let her give up. He refused to allow her to die and leave him alone…….Shadow had memorized a short cut from his youth and he had used it time and time again. The only thought on his mind was getting Maria to safety, he felt what happened to him didn't matter as long as Maria was ok. As they went Maria grew more tired by the second, But Shadow's motivation is what kept her going for what she did. Shadow was bleeding out the top of the head by the time they got to their destination. He was getting dizzy from the damage he had sustained and Maria was exhausted.  
  
"Are we almost there?" Asked Maria who barely had any breath left.  
  
"Yeah……..just push on , Maria! Don't give up!" Shadow shouted whipping the blood that ran from his head off his face. Shadow wouldn't leave her side with the fear that she'd be shot. He had never seen her this helpless in his entire life and now here she was with him being her only hope for survival. The quickly knelt down next to a Ice hibernation chamber to avoid anymore gunfire. When it calmed down Shadow got up and looked around to make sure it was clear he motioned for Maria to stand not noticed the single G.U.N. soldier behind him. When he noticed him Maria had already stood and tried to run over to him. Shadow saw the soldier and quickly ran over to him as he took aim and fired. Shadow had already killed him with a blow to the head when his gun went off…….Shadow quickly turned with wide eyes to see his only friend falling to the ground. In a flash Shadow thought about their past, all the fun they had together, his reaction when he found out his true purpose, all the times she had beat him in sparring matches and how he complained and whined when she did. He remembered how she made him laugh (Being the only person able to). And after all the memories went by shadow watched his friend fall to the ground.  
  
"MARIA!" Shouted an extremely shocked shadow as he rushed over to Maria and knelt next to her. He lifted her head and slightly shook her.  
  
"Maria! Wake up! Speak! MARIA!" Shadow shouted with slight tears in his eyes. Maria opened her eyes and smiled slightly.  
  
"Sh-shadow……I'm……..sorry…please….forgive me." She said with blood running down from her mouth. Her eyes started to turn a dark blue color and she coughed. Shadow reached his left hand up and rested it on the large open gunshot wound in the center of her stomach. He began to cry slightly and he looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Maria……" Shadow said. He knew there was no way he could save her now and she was slowly dying. Shadow closed his eyes and tears seeped from his eyelids.  
  
"N-no……..don't cry shadow……." Said Maria as she slowly raised her hand to his wounded jaw.  
  
"So you're leaving me now……….." Said shadow sobbing. He lifted he head and rested it on hers. "If so…….I'm dying with you." Maria narrowed her eyes slightly and spoke.  
  
"No…….I can't allow that." Maria said. She used her last bit of energy to push Shadow away from her. She got on her hand and arched back and kicked him hard in the chest sending him falling backward. He landed in a hibernation chamber just as he got his bearings strait. He tried to step out of it but before he could Maria had already hit the switch on it and locked him inside. She collapsed again in front of the chamber and lied with her arms out in front of her. Shadow beat on the glass trying to get out before the timer went off. Maria grinned and stared at him blankly.  
  
"I can't let you die…….not yet……not before you lived your dream. Protect my home shadow………I beg of you…….." As she said those words a blood puddle slowly formed under her slender figure. Her chest sank in showing that her breathing stopped. And she died right there…….with her eyes wide open. Shadow was horrified and enraged by watching her die………..he arched back in the chamber and threw his head back and at the top of his lungs he shouted….  
  
"MARIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly a white cold vapor suddenly entered the chamber as the timer went of and Shadow felt himself unable to move. He had about ten seconds to think before he fell asleep.  
  
  
  
"I'll get them……they'll pay……..I'LL MAKE YOU ALL SUFFER FOR THIS! I SWEAR! Maria…….I promise you……..REVENGE!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow opened his eyes again coming out of his memory. He thought long and hard about what he had became…….and what Rouge was seeming to bring him out of. He one again closed his eyes and remembered on.  
  
  
  
  
  
Two gold furred hedgehogs raced trough what seemed to be outer space. The one with red strips seemed to be pushing further and using more energy than the plain gold one. The two figures raced in front of a large falling structure with determination on their faces. The red stripped one was the first to get in front of the gigantic space station but the plain gold one wasn't far behind. They both fell backward in front the structure fighting hard against the gravity of the planet below. They were both heavily battle damaged from a previous battle. They both raised their hands to the Falling space fortress and simultaneously shouted……..  
  
  
  
"CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!" Their hands jolted backward as the space colony was slowly forced back into a different orbit than before. The plain gold hedgehog clenched his shoulder in pain and slowly said….  
  
"We……….we made it." He said slowly taking deep breaths. The red stripped one nodded and relaxed his thoughts slowly dispelling in current state……..The plain gold one felt him grow weak and quickly turned to face him.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" He shouted. Dashing with a gold light over to the red stripped one. Before he could reach him he opened his arms and intentionally fell backward toward the planet below them. The plain gold hedgehog was able to clench his wrist before he fell out of reach. The red stripped one looked up at him with a blank look.  
  
"Sonic……..let me go…….." He said putting his hand on his. He grinned slightly and started relaxing his concentration more.  
  
"No………stop it you FOOL!" Sonic shouted trying to hold his grip. Shadow relaxed more trying to dispel his hyper form.  
  
"Did you hear what I said?………LET ME GO!!" Shadow shouted trying to force Sonic's hand away. Sonic held his grip long enough to frustrate Shadow. Shadow grabbed Sonic by the wrist and pulled himself up so that he came eye to eye with him. He grabbed him by the shoulders and spoke coldly.  
  
"Let me die…….I HAVE NOTHING MORE TO LIVE FOR!!!" Shadow shouted pulling sonic toward him.  
  
"What kind of bullshit is that!? You don't know what life is!" sonic shouted directly in his face.  
  
"…….Why don't you try living like I did………TO LIVE WITH HUMILIATION AND SHAME! LET ME GO, OR I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!" Shadow shouted with a look of rage on his face. He reared back and kicked Sonic in the chest with both feet causing Sonic to break his grip. Shadow broke his own concentration and quickly returned to his normal state. It gave of a flash of light that temporarily blinded Sonic. Sonic struggled to open his eyes for nearly three seconds. When he was finally able to see Shadow had already disappeared. Sonic looked around frantically for him not noticing that he held his bracelet in his hand. He looked down and examined it and then looked down again.  
  
"Damn you………DAMN YOU, SHADOW!!!!!!" Sonic shouted with rage. He slowly felt his current form slipping away from him. Without further hesitation he turned and jetted off in the direction of the ARK.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow was falling head first to Mobius below. He had a grin on his face that showed that he was satisfied with his accomplishments. The burning sensation of the atmosphere pained his body and would have any normal person in agony.  
  
"Maria…….I hope you're able to rest now…….I did it……..I did what you asked me. Now let me join you……please……." He thought with his eyes slightly open.  
  
"It's to bad that bat never knew who I felt about her……….not she'd care from the way she was looking at that damn echidna. Well……..this is it……I'm finally going to die." He continued in his mind.  
  
"Shadow…………what do you think you're doing? Stop……..now." A familiar voice said that echoed in his mind.  
  
"M-maria……." He said outloud.  
  
"You can't die……..not yet……..someone else needs you……shadow…..I think you need her too…." The voice continued.  
  
"She's happy……..and I'll be happy too if I died now." Shadow said out loud as he felt the burning get hotter.  
  
"No……..YOU'RE WRONG!………SHADOW,STOP! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! PLEASE STOP!" The voice shouted in a pleading tone. Shadow's eyes opened wide and he tensed his muscles. He felt a little more chaos energy left in him and he shouted…  
  
"CHAOS CONTROL!" He felt his body start to slow it's decent, But he was still falling at a rapid speed. He felt his body break the last layer of the atmosphere and the Chaos energy he used wore off.  
  
"W-why……..why am I still afraid to die?………WHY AM I STILL SO SPINELESS!?" He shouted opening his eyes to see the ground below. He let out a loud deep voiced scream as he saw the ground come into view. He continued screaming until everything went black………..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow broke from the painful memory and stared out onto the vastness of angel island. He looked up to see the large damaged moon in the sky. He felt someone take him by he arm and a familiar touch was felt on his shoulder. He looked to the left to see Rouge with her head on his shoulder. She didn't speak at all and watched the moon. Shadow sighed and put his arm around her waist so the she came a lot closer to him. She gladly accepted the embrace and closed her eyes and let him hold her. She raised her hand and touched him softly on the cheek. She opened her eyes and looked deeply in his and kissed him softly on the lips. He rested his forehead on hers with his eyes open. She had her eyes open as well and they very close to one another's. Rouge smiled slightly as they looked deeply in one another's eyes. She lowered her hand and rested it on his chest and closed her eyes again.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me now…….revenge…..the shame…….it doesn't matter anymore….I'll just……..Throw it all away."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued………….  
  
Sonic: -_- Man Maxcell……..not much happened in that chapter.  
  
Chibi Shadow: O_O WOW! I AM IN THE STORY AFTER ALL! ^_^ (The flashback)  
  
Shadow: Blah blah blah……when are me and Rouge gonna do it again?  
  
Maxcell: O_O;; uh……….-_- Don't you think that's enough for one story?  
  
Shadow: No.  
  
Maxcell: Ok, ok! Fine.  
  
Shadow: ^_^ YAY! -_- Now go back and finish the L.O.V.E. chapter.  
  
Maxcell: WHAT!?  
  
Shadow: You heard me!  
  
Maxcell: I told you that……ARGH! Let's do a survey shall we?  
  
Sonic: What kind of survey?  
  
Maxcell: Well……..the little great black furred bastard here just gave me a idea.  
  
Shadow: Black furred bastard? -_-  
  
Chibi Shadow: Well…………what are you gonna do?  
  
Maxcell: Well it's like this………..How would you like for me to write a lemon (My first one) based on this story?  
  
Shadow: REALLY!? O________O  
  
Maxcell: *pulls out a piece of paper* All you have to do is pick which scene……..and the nominees are………..Spike and Aria: Airplane scene. Shadow and Rouge: Couch scene. (I know you want to see that one.) Shadow and Rouge: First night in Tails workshop. (The one that Gave Amy something to laugh about.) Sonic and Amy: What happened after L.O.V.E. 2. Shadow and Rouge: Oh fuck it because there are so many scenes involving those two just pick one. And Sonic and Amy: Hotel scene. If I didn't name one you wanted just tell me and suggest it in your review………….and if you want me to write a lemon on this story YOU MUST REVIEW! I'm going to write the one that gets the most votes! DON'T FORGET!!!!!!  
  
Shadow: ^_^ I've got a better chance than anybody!  
  
Sonic: I'll pay anyone 20 bucks to suggest a lemon with me and Rouge……….  
  
Amy: O_O What!?  
  
Sonic: AH!….uh…..I was only kidding! ^_^;;  
  
Tails: (Without the slightest idea of what everybody is talking about) I wanna fly high……  
  
Spike: Somebody pick the one with me and Aria…….  
  
  
  
Maxcell: And now! To put an end to this seemingly endless review, I shall bid you farewell!…….BUT DON'T FORGET TO SUGGEST A SCENE!!!!!!!! 


	23. Preparations

Preparations.  
  
  
  
Knuckles sat in front of the master emerald in Indian style staring hard into it. He waiting long for some kind of sign that the emerald usually showed him, but he got nothing.  
  
"Show me something, damnit." Knuckles thought with the light of the emerald glaring off his eyes. He closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "Why am I even helping them?" He thought on. Suddenly a bright flash of light came from the emerald he closed his eyes and sighed again. "What?" He asked looking up at Tikal who was now sitting on the top of the master emerald.  
  
"You know what. Why are you being so down?" She asked crossing her legs. Knuckles put an annoyed look on his face and answered.  
  
"What kind of question is that? I think you know why Tikal." He answered standing up. Tikal quickly sighed and hoped of the emerald.  
  
"If I knew why I wouldn't be asking you, now would I?' She replied.  
  
"Heh...why not? You already know everything else about me." He answered as he turned toward the stairway. "How is that anyway? I've only known you for two years." He said folding his arms.  
  
"Yeah...but I've known you longer." She thought staring at the ground.  
  
"Why do you insist on helping me all the time?" He asked. Tikal smiled and answered.  
  
"Why do you accept my help all the time?" She asked back. Knuckles' eyes got wide a little and a look of realization came across his face. There was a short moment of silence after that but Tikal broke it as she went on.  
  
"What Chaos did was my fault....I shouldn't have sealed him away. He's like a brother to me, he wouldn't think of harming me in any kind of way. I was a fool to think that I could hold his emotions inside him and pretend it never happened...but even after all that..he forgave me." Tikal said stepping over to his side. "All that happened because I thought I didn't need anybody's help....I tried to walk a long path alone." She continued.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" asked Knuckles.  
  
"Because you're making that same mistake. And I won't allow that because I..." She stopped and looked at the ground and sighed. Knuckles looked at her with a puzzled look and his head tilted slightly.  
  
"You what...?" He asked.  
  
"Never mind...it doesn't matter if you know or not. It can't happen..it just can't." And with that she vanished instantly without any bright lights she simply disappeared without ant sign or warning of any kind. It was almost as if Knuckles had blinked and she wasn't there anymore. Knuckles sighed without turning back because he knew she was gone.  
  
"If only...you were like me..."He said quietly.  
  
"See... I knew it." A familiar voice said coming from behind. Knuckles turned around and saw Sonic approaching him with his arms folded.  
  
"I'm not in a laughing mood right now, so what is it?" Knuckles snarled. Sonic merely smiled and answered.  
  
"Did you find anything yet?" he asked stretching.  
  
"Didn't I say I'd tell you if I did?" Knuckles shot back.  
  
"Let's not get started....let's just take care of what we have to first." Sonic replied putting his arms out. Knuckles opened his mouth to speak but stopped when something hit him like a ton of bricks. A certain fact was thrown into his mind out of nowhere.  
  
"The jungle...very deep." He said with a blank look. Sonic cocked his eyebrow and opened his mouth slightly.  
  
"What?" He said puzzled.  
  
"It's in the jungle.." Knuckles continued.  
  
"What's in the jungle?" Sonic asked on.  
  
"The location moron, He's doing it in the jungle." Knuckles added. Without a second thought Sonic speeded past Knuckles causing a gust of wind and dust to form. Knuckles turned and faced in the direction that Sonic ran of calmly as a bright pink light formed into Tikal behind him. Knuckles didn't turn to face her but spoke.  
  
"Why'd you help me?" He asked.  
  
"Just be glad that I did." Tikal said as she slowly raised her arms and vanished again. Knuckles sat silently but showed his teeth.  
  
"WHEN I NEED HELP I'LL ASK YOU!!" He shouted as he turned toward the master emerald again.  
  
  
  
A large cloud of dust was seen from a far as Sonic raced across an open field as the stars shone brightly above. A soft vigorous fluttering sound was heard as Tails followed close behind. The Ground below them parted as sonic raced over it. The dust was being carried away by the breeze and the only sound heard was that Tails as he propelled himself above the ground. The ran moved on until the landscape changed into the familiar Mystic Ruins area. The raced side by side up the hill where the workshop was located to find that not a soul was around. They expected it to be guarded by G.U.N. troops, but oddly...it was empty.  
  
"This is weird..they should be here." Tails said walking towards the workshop. Sonic stood behind him scanning the area for any intruders but he too found none.  
  
"Maybe they had other plans..let's go inside. Hopefully the planes are still here." Sonic said walking behind him. The two walked up the stairs and Sonic slowly pushed the door open making a space big enough for Tails to get in. When Tails was inside he grabbed a lever on the wall and lifted it causing the hanger to light up. Sonic followed him cautiously to make sure no traps of any kind have been set. It quickly came to realization that the tornado one and two were gone.  
  
"DAMN!" Tails shouted. "I knew it was to good to be true!" While Tails was shouting pissed remarks, Sonic took the time to check the lower deck to find that the cyclone was still there.  
  
"Well at least they didn't find the cyclone..it's still here." Sonic said trying to cheer Tails up.  
  
"That's easy for you to say! I'm the one who repairs the damn things!" Tails snapped back.  
  
"Well get them back....but now let's get the cyclone and go back to the island. We're gonna need it." Sonic added climbing down the ladder.  
  
"Oooooh no! We're not doing one of your barge in specials." Tails said climbing down after him.  
  
"Why not? They've always worked before." Sonic said with a smile.  
  
"Your right..but we're dealing with some crazed old man and his inventions. This is a damn military division we're dealing with." Tails said as he stepped off the ladder.  
  
"And your point?" Sonic added climbing on the back of the cyclone. Tails stepped over to the side of the plane and looked up at Sonic with an annoyed look.  
  
"Do you WANT to get slaughtered?" Asked Tails.  
  
"I do what I have to..I put my life on the line for a living." Sonic added facing the lower hanger door.  
  
"Try to keep in mind that there's a difference between putting it on the line and foolishly discarding it." Tails added climbing into the cockpit.  
  
"Yeah..I'm aware." Sonic said as the plane roared to a start. The metallic door ahead of them opened so the a little moonlight was able to light up the cave walls. The quiet thin waterfall on the outside was reveled through the light. And then without warning, Tails pushed the controls forward so that the plane speeded toward the cave entrance at high speed. Sonic jolted a little but then he realized that Tails always took off to fast. They broke the waterfall and fly upward hard so that the plane was upside down in mid air. They were upside down flying slowly for about five seconds and Sonic tightened his grip so he wouldn't fall off. Then in the blink of an eye it went right side up again and speeded off toward angel island.  
  
  
  
  
  
The sunset was visable through a large open window of a dark office with mostly black furniture. The carpet was brown and a large G.U.N. logo was made into the floor. Spike's figure was seen on the far side staring out the window with a tense look on his face. Nothing in the room shown any sign of disturbance, there was only absolute stillness and complete silence. Not even his breathing motions were seen and his eyes were tense and gleaming in the distant setting sunlight. The figure of Spear was seen on the far side of the window holding a tech bow and arrows. Three more figures were seen in the back of the room leaned against the walls. One had the figure of a female mobian holding a kitana with the blade gleaming brightly in the faint light that shone through the window. The second appeared to be male chipmunk the gleam of his eyes couldn't be seen for some reason and he had a fierce figure that would intimidate anyone. The third was the only one visible in the light. He was obviously a male hyena wearing a blue G.S.F. uniform. The fur on the sides of his head was wild and messed up. One of his eyes were gray and the other was brown. He had a blank look on his face and he was staring directly at Spike.  
  
"Nice to see you Kalmari...how long has it been? Two years?" Spike asked folding his arms and keeping his sight out the window.  
  
"Yeah..about that long, Spike." The hyena answered back.  
  
"Heh..I guess you three must have come along way to be receiving orders from me....so who's the most skilled of you three?" Spike asked turning a little to face them.  
  
"I'm not sure....but the three of us worked this far, you'd have to think were worth something." Kalmari answered.  
  
"I'll be the judge of that....your first assignment is to keep my sister and her little friends at bay long enough for me to carry out my plan. You shouldn't have any trouble..but if you're as good as were two years ago I suggest you leave."  
  
"That was two years ago Spike! This is now!" Kalmari shouted with the light glaring off his right eye.  
  
"You're right...but the past effects us today. You still can't see out of your left eye can you?" Spike replied with a devious grin. Spear was still quiet, but he slowly loaded an arrow onto the bow he held.  
  
"What happened to my eye is none of your business, sir." Kalmari snarled back.  
  
"And just who the hell do you think your talking to?" Spike snapped back. Then without warning Spear held the bow high and aimed it directly at Kalmari's head. He pulled the wire back and let it go sending the arrow spiraling through the air. Kalmari gasped then closed his eyes and a slit of blood was seen as the arrow made contact. A slight moment of silence followed and the female mobian on the far side of the room opened her eyes slightly and stared at the direction the arrow went.  
  
"With that creature I'll give unlimited power to those who follow me....and I'll demonstrate what'll happen to those who cross me. You don't want to cross me, do you Kalmari?" Spike said turning to face Kalmari. The arrow had barely missed his head and stuck in the wall behind him. A deep cut was on his cheek that was created as the arrow flew by. He put an angry look on his face as he yanked the arrow out the wall and snapped it in half.  
  
"And don't think Spear's aim was off....his aim is NEVER off." Spike said grinning deviously. "Now get out." Kalmari and the other two figures started out but Spike spoke and stopped them.  
  
"Not you two..just him. You two stay." Spike said turning to face them completely. Kalmari snarled angrily and stormed out leaving the other two figures behind. The female shaped one stepping in the light reveling that she was a short slender gray squirrel with shoulder length hair. She would have been quite attractive if it weren't for the deep scar on her left cheek. She had dark brown eyes that seemed to have no life in them.  
  
"Halvia...that's what I'm called." She said coldly.  
  
"Nice name..it fits your looks. How'd you get that." Spiked asked pointing at the large scar on her cheek.  
  
"I've had it for as long as I can remember." She replied running her finger across it.  
  
"A scar that huge? That's unlikely...so what's makes you so special for you to be sent to me?" Spike asked.  
  
"I've fought long and hard to get this far...I won't fail now." She replied.  
  
"Good..because as of now you're not to follow any orders given to you by G.U.N." Spike said grinning. Halvia's eyes widened a little and she replied.  
  
"Wh-what?" She asked with a look of shock.  
  
"What they say doesn't matter. You follow my orders and only mine. G.U.N. is now dead to you." Spike continued.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked on.  
  
"Well..the current powers will shift to me soon. So from now on you follow me." Spike answered.  
  
"Heh...so the rumors are true about you." The male chipmunk added.  
  
"And what's your name?" spike asked.  
  
"I'm Huang Gai..And incase you hadn't noticed I'm.."  
  
"I have noticed...but it must not be a disadvantage if you've made it this far." Spike interrupted. "how good is your hearing?"  
  
"As good as yours I bet." Huang Gai answered. Spike immediately made a dagger come out of his jacket sleeve and into his hand. He arched his arm back and throw it at Huang's head but amazingly Huang caught it right before it hit him.  
  
"Not as good as mine...but good." Spike said fiercely. "Now if you don't mind..leave I've got planning to do." Spike added on. The two nodded and Huang left leaving Halvia staring at spike for a couple seconds and then so to left. Spike stared over at Spear who was still holding the bow and arrow.  
  
"Why didn't you kill him?" Spike asked.  
  
"Why don't you fuck off? I'm saving all my blood thirst for the fox." Spear shot back.  
  
"We wouldn't even have to go through this if G.U.N. would only train their basic troops better. Ever time a send a unit after them all I get back is corpses." Spike shot back intimidating.  
  
"I still don't feel good about this fight." Spear said looking toward the ground.  
  
"Must you always look for justice in battle!? I'll do anything..ANYTHING to get back at G.U.N! Spear..I need your help for that." Spike said leaning toward his brother. Spear was silent after that. He closed his eyes briefly and leaned his head ground ward then opened them halfway.  
  
"I'm sorry.." Spear said staring at the floor. Spike stared him for a moment then sighed.  
  
"Don't be." He replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun was completely out of sight over the horizon and night went into to full play. The breeze blew threw Angel Island forest giving it an eerie feel. Two figures were seen in one of the high trees, one sitting in a branch over the other. The higher one was Rouge, sitting with her hands by her side. The lower was Shadow with his back against the tree trunk with on leg stretched on the branch. They were both silent and stared out far enough so they could see were the island ending in the far. Rouge stared at the sky blankly with her eyes half open. Shadow stared at tree line below with the same look on his face as Rouge. He rocked his foot back and forward. He looked up a bit when he saw the moon come over the horizon. That instantly reminded him of the battle with biolizard. It's face. Those eyes....that horrible power...He had barely survived that battle and now here he was with a strong chance that he would have to face it again.  
  
"The TRUE ultimate lifeform." He thought as he continued to watch the moon. And then he looked up at Rouge. A sudden felling of guilt swept over him, because he felt as if he had dragged her into all this. That humored him a little because he remembered that he was never meant to feel emotion. And what if he couldn't feel emotion? Would all the trouble he caused before never happened? Or was it unavoidable because of near madness? Hell, those questions would never be answered. And that didn't matter, Shadow understood that now. On one half of his mind: Revenge boiled inside him, But the other half told him to run away from it and put it behind him. He had already chosen to put it behind him, but he couldn't avoid running into his past again. Spike....it was because of him, his fault that he'd run into his past again. Shadow stood on the branch so he could get a better look of the landscape. Rouge looked down at him with a puzzled look but then that was replaced by a sad one as she saw Shadow dive off the branch and disappear in the trees below. She sighed and didn't bother following him with the thought the he needed time to think.  
  
Shadow raced along the forest floor with the wind picking up as he did. Thoughts raced through his mind as fast as he ran. Spike..the brother of one the only people he ever cared about. He was tampering with his past and that filled Shadow with rage. He picked up his speed and leaped into the air and kicked off a tree ahead of him and landing on another nearby. He did this over and over so he quickly moved through them. He could still see that look on Spike's face...his aqua colored eyes blazing in the star light, that arrogant fang reveling smile, those large wings and the sound of chains rattling as he walked. The more Shadow thought about him the angrier he got. By this time Shadow had a complete look of rage on his face and he bared his teeth. He dropped down and landed hard feet first on the forest floor. And Sonic...He would've tried to kill Sonic by now if he didn't need his help. He couldn't stand the thought of relying on him, FOR ANYTHING! That made him even more angry and he came to a stop at the edge of a cliff.  
  
"SONIC!" He shouted. "AFTER THIS IS OVER I'LL GET YOU!!!! YOU HEAR THAT YOU ARROGANT BASTARD!? I'LL KILL YOU!!" He continued on. "BUT FIRST I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE WHO FUCK AROUND WITH MY PAST!!"  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
Chibi Shadow: WOOOHOOOOO!!! Can't wait for that!  
  
Tails: I would be excited...but I don't care. ^_^  
  
Maxcell: Erm...yeah....anywho. It might look like this fic is coming to a close..but we still got a little long way to go! So show me your still reading by reviewing.  
  
Chibi shadow: you don't deserve any reviews! It took you forever to update this fic!  
  
Maxcell: _ I'm sorry....I've been having some "Technical difficulties" and hopefully (I'm praying on this one) I won't have anymore.  
  
Shadow: WHERE'S MY LEMON YOU BASTARD!?  
  
Maxcell: What did you call me!?  
  
Shadow:.....  
  
Maxcell: I'll write it...when I feel like I've had everybody's vote. But anyway the next chap will be up next week. Until then send me some reviews! 


	24. Whatever Awaits

Whatever awaits.  
  
  
  
A thunderstorm had settled in the landscape adding an even darker image to the G.S.F. assigned base deep in the jungle. The only lights seen were the skylight set on the center of the top f each tower making it difficult but possible to see the figure of Aria standing on the edge of the north tower with her hand on her hip. Her eyes were nimbly closed and she stood motionless letting the rain soak her hair and fur. She wrapped her tail around her right leg and clicked her tongue as she slowly opened her eyes to the seemingly endless jungle horizon. Her emerald colored eyes glazed in the light but she hid them slowly as she put on a pair of thermal goggles. She directed her sight toward the ground and scanned it carefully and jolted as her head stopped moving and a smile came to her face. She took the goggles of, turned so that her hips swayed hard and dropped them off the edge of the tower. She started walking toward the center of it and spoke.  
  
"Earlier than expected.."  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're gonna have to take it easy on this one..If we use our usual tactics we'll be dead before you know it." Tails spoke over the rain. Both he and the solid figure of Sonic could barely be seen under the cover of the trees literately soaking. They stood before the cyclone. Amy was in the cockpit and of course unhappy with the way things were going (annoyed in other words). They didn't seem to mind her presence considering that usually she's an enormous burden. She had a thick comforter over her and watched Sonic and Tails coversate.  
  
"Ok, can we go? It's raining...I hate rain." Sonic added.  
  
"Rather get rained on then torn to pieces by a reptilian bioweapon any day." Tails replied. Amy had begun shaking as Tails disappeared into the tree cover leaving her and Sonic. Sonic turned to her and smiled.  
  
"I guess you probably already know not to worry about me.." He said with a smile. Amy kept an annoyed look and made eye contact with him.  
  
"Why do I have to stay here?" She asked.  
  
"Because I'd die if anything happened to you."  
  
"But I can."  
  
"I know.." Sonic interrupted. He jumped up and landed on the front side of the cyclone, knelt down and put his hand on the back of her head. She lazed her eyes and let a weak smile appear (Accidentally) although she couldn't help but smile of course. Sonic leaned forward and kissed her softly on her lips and smiled as well.  
  
"I know you can take care of yourself...You proved that to me time and time again, but I need you to listen to me...for once..and stay here. Ok?" Sonic said looking in her eyes. Amy nodded and whispered.  
  
"Ok.." She of course REALLY wanted to go with him but she couldn't resist listening to him.  
  
"Be a good girl...for once..and stay here." And with that Sonic leapt back and landed on the ground with his hands holding him up and pushed of again so that he faced in the direction of the base and sped off kicking up mud as he went.  
  
  
  
Under the east tower two figures were barely seen roosted in a tree that sunk below the rest. One was of Shadow, the other was of Rouge. Shadow stood tensely staring up the tower showing no indications that the rain bothered his eyes. He breathed heavily and his muscles were tense due to the upcoming fight. Rouge was quickly climbing up the tree toward him when she stopped and reached in her jacket and pulled out a pair of IR goggles. Shadow looked down at her and quickly put on a questioning tone and asked..  
  
"Where'd you get those?"  
  
"A little gift I picked up from one of the G.U.N. soldiers back at the park." She answered stepping onto the same branch as he.  
  
"Why?" shadow asked.  
  
"I figured It'd come in handy..and it did." Rouge answered as she tossed them to shadow who easily caught them. "Take a look around and make sure it's ok to move."  
  
"Whatever." Shadow replied as he turned back to the tower and looked through them. Surprisingly there didn't seem to be any guards on the outside. The only one's he COULD see were patrolling the halls on the inside. He lowered them and whipped his quills making water come from them. He shook his head and once again used the IR goggles to look up the tower. He lowered them again and looked over at Rouge.  
  
"Everything looks ok..."  
  
"Yeah, it may look that way." Rouge replied.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Just follow my lead." Rouge ordered. She looked down for a couple seconds and dived off the branch and as told shadow followed her closely.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey,...how many men do you think it'd take to guard a base this size?" Sonic asked tails from his position at the base of a tree staring up one of the towers.  
  
"This is an espionage group..so I'd say about twenty five in each tower. But there could be an underground level." Tails answered from the other side.  
  
"Well, I really don't see anywhere where they can make something that big without obvious signs, so maybe there is an underground level."  
  
"Maybe it doesn't have to be big."  
  
"Maybe.." Sonic replied stepping forward a little. "I'm sure the others are here too, so only search one tower, if you don't find it look for an entrance into an underground level."  
  
"Got it." Tails replied. Afterwards Sonic let out a sigh and folded his arms. Tails sprang to his feet and looked over at sonic and cocked an eyebrow. "What about the other ones?" Sonic unfolded his arms turned to him and replied coldly.  
  
"Leave those to the others. Let's just take care of our roll!" And with that sonic immediately dashed forward so fast that he almost instantly left Tails' sight , leaving the young fox with his bangs blowing in the wind. He then nodded and sped off to the tower to the left.  
  
  
  
  
  
A lone G.S.F. guard patrolled the metallic hallways of the lower level of the third tower. It was dead quiet except for his footsteps and breathing motions that seemed so loud due to the silence. On each side of the hallway were alcoves about four feet apart from each other. Each was dark on the inside making it impossible for the back to be seen by the naked eye. He stopped and removed his hood reveling that he was a raccoon. He sighed and leaned close to a wall and looked down the opposite end of the hallway, close to one of the alcoves. He closed his eyes and stared to the ceiling when suddenly an arm burst from the darkness and wrapped around his neck cutting off any scream from his voice and yanking him back into it. After ten seconds passed shadow crept from it and leered down both ends of the hallway and whispered.  
  
"You'd better have made it in by now.." He sat still for a moment and quietly removed his shoes to keep them from echoing on the metal floor. He looked around again to make sure it was clear before he quickly started moving up the hallway.  
  
"And this must be a storage area.." He thought as he raced quietly up the hallway until he got to a split with one way leading right the other leading left. He flattened against the right and crept to the end so he could see beyond the left side of the opposite wall. When he was able to confirm it was clear he peeked around the right side and also confirmed it was clear. He also noticed an elevator on the end. He smirked and ran out quickly toward the elevator in a manner of such arrogance that he was almost oblivious to the door opening revealing three guards on the inside. He halted just as they saw him forcing him to go on guard immediately. The first thing he noticed is that neither of them made any attempt to radio in for help. Although he was baffled he still decided to take full advantage of the situation. The three G.S.F. guards struck identical combat poses and flipped out of the elevator in a tight identical fashion. Unfortunately for them Shadow was in absolutely no mood to show mercy of any kind. The first one to find this fact out was the one on the left , who leapt in the air and fell towards him. Shadow arched back his legs and back flipped so that his foot made direct contact under the guard's chin, causing his body to fly in the opposite direction that shadow was facing. He landed head first on the hard metal floor and lied motionless. Then Shadow turned to face the other two and surprisingly they showed no sign of fear. Shadow gave them a look that somewhat complimented their courage and at the same time called them insane. He wasted no time and jumped through the middle of them with the thought that they attack him giving him something to follow up against. And they both did so simultaneously : One with a roundhouse from the left leg, and the other with a simple high kick from the right. And acting to the attack from the left shadow ducked under the guard's leg and held his own out and spun to the right and tripped him. He continued until he got to just the right position to lift it up and strike the other guard in the head immediately rendering him unconscious. As soon as that one hit the floor the opposite guard sprang back to his feet and went on guard again. When shadow became aware of this he sprang back into the air and lifted his knee so that it made contact with the guards temple area. He collided into the wall and fell into a seated position which he stayed in showing that he was either out cold or dead. Shadow then took the arrogant liberty of dropping his shoes back on the floor and stepping back into them and dusting his hands off. He stepped onto the elevator just as the door shut.  
  
  
  
  
  
Around the bottom of the base a small moat like trench filled with water had been formed from the rain. Under on of the towers three guards had been assigned to watch the area for the night. The stood in front of a large metal hatch labeled "T4 B3 cargo entrance." The mud caused by the rain transformed the water into a dirty brown color giving the area a swamp feel. Knuckles was familiar with this type of environment. He swam along the tower side of the land scanning both sides for any defenses until he came to the three guards standing in front of the large cargo door. He came out of the water slowly until only his head from the nose up could be seen and stared in the direction of the door.  
  
"There's my way in, now how do I open it." He thought as he kicked his feet so he could get closer to the door to look for a device of any kind. He caught a lucky glimpse of a blue hand print reader on the left side behind one of the guards.  
  
"Get rid of two, use one." He thought on as he slowly made his way over to the opposite side of the bank. He climbed on the land and pulled apart some brush to see the opposite bank. He scanned the ground and his sight caught a large hand sized rock. He knelt down and picked it up and started to toss it up and down. He looked around for a place to throw it to to cuase a diversion to hopefully make two guards leave. He spotted a good spot around the bend opposite to the guards positions. He throw it with almost no effort making it land in the water. The splash was very loud and all three guard immediately looked in that direction. One of them signaled for one to come with him and the other to stay behind. The tow of tem walked slowly to the other side in a cautious mode.  
  
"Perfect." Knuckles said out-loud. Now all he needed to do was look for the right moment. When it came he leapt into the air over the water so high the remaining guard couldn't see him. He held out his knee and landed hard on top of the guards head knocking him out. (As knuckles so no reason to take his life) He had to act quickly before the other two got back. He took the guard he had just knocked out by the wrist and took of his glove and quickly slapped his hand on the reader. A thin read light scanned his hand up and down until the blue screen turned green and the hatch slowly opened. He took the knocked guard by the back of the uniform and drug him inside just as it shut again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damnit, this is taking to long." Rouge thought as she leapt from one tree to another. After showing Shadow a way in she didn't expect it's take this long to get inside the base. It seemed as if every kind of entrance was heavily guarded by some kind of guard or device. Even the not so obvious ways in were guarded in some type of fashion. She landed on a branch and went into a squatting position holding her wings up to block some of the rain.  
  
"How embarrassing, and to think I was trained in tactical espionage." She thought on uncomfortably. She scanned the windows and in the midst of this action her ears shoot up and her eyes shifted to the side. She quickly went to standing upright facing in the opposite direction with her arms in a fight ready position.  
  
"What is this..I know I heard someone.." She thought scanning the tree level of which she stood. She heard something else..sound like.laughter? By the time her ears a caught on she was already struck under the chin by an unknown force so hard that she went flying out of the tree and collided with the side of the tower. Afterwards she began fall forward in a way so that she would soon land stomach down but she was again struck, in the stomach this time so hard that it took her breath away. When she did start to fall she was to dazed to catch herself from the blows. She landed hard stomach down staring out to the side with the rain pounding on her back. She was barely able to hear footsteps and more laughter come from the right just as her eyes closed.  
  
"Damnit."  
  
(Whatever awaits, I have no regrets)  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
Rouge: tch! Damn! I got hurt again!  
  
Knuckles: (mumbles) Better you than me.  
  
Chibi Shadow: Hey, has anybody seen maxcell?  
  
Sonic: No. Hopefully he died. Then maybe, I could.  
  
Rouge: *smacks him*  
  
Sonic: (holding his face) What the hell was that for!?  
  
Rouge: because I knew what you were gonna suggest! You pig!  
  
Sonic: hog actually.  
  
Chibi Shadow: You are so lame..  
  
Maxcell's character design for maria: wow, I'm in one of these crappy summaries at last. I don't see why...Altough I am cooler then the Sega Maria and look totally different from her, but better in everyway. I would at least like to still be alive since the sega maria DID kinda deserve to die due to how stupid and funny looking she was.  
  
Chibi Shadow: how'd you get in here?  
  
Maxcell's chracter design for maria: I've been here..the whole time...  
  
All:...  
  
Maxcell's character design for maria: *looks at the screen and waves* ^_^  
  
(I hope you guys aren't still reading these.) 


End file.
